Life with Autobots
by Kaijuqueen13
Summary: Hannah Chase has to cope with more than everyday issues with being a kid; she is the daughter of Chip Case one of the Autobots' main allies. Of course it doesn't help having a guardian who can be overprotective at times; Ultra Magnus. When her parents meet an end no one saw coming Hannah is thrust into a new page in life so now she has to cope with more than the Decepticons.
1. Hannah Chase

Life with Autobots

Another plot bunny fell from the sky and hit my head again

Summary: Hannah Chase has to cope with more than everyday issues with being a kid; she is the daughter of Chip Case one of the Autobots' main allies. Of course it doesn't help having a guardian who can be overprotective at times; Ultra Magnus. When her parents meet an end no one saw coming Hannah is thrust into a new page in life so now she has to cope with more than the Decepticons. What does life have in store for her whether it can be heaven or hell?

Third POV

Skyler Chase was in pain she was giving birth to her daughter "IT HURTS" she screamed. Chip was holding her hand "you're doing great Skyler your baby is coming out soon" the nurse said and then a cry was heard; their daughter was born. Before she entered the world Skyler had a name in mind for her daughter, Hannah Magnolia Chase. Magnolia had the first four letters of their Autobot protector, Ultra Magnus.

Skyler had tears in her eyes and then "it's a healthy little girl" the nurse said cleaning her and swaddling the girl. Chip wheeled out of the room where the Autobots' holoforms, Sparkplug, Spike and Carly Witwicky "you can come in now Hannah is a healthy baby girl" Chip said beaming from ear to ear.

When the group saw the sleeping child, she had platinum blonde hair like her mother, had the same face features as her father and when her eyes opened they were the same colors as lapis lazuli. "Aww Chip she is so cute" Carly cooed as Skyler let Carley hold her baby.

Ultra Magnus in his holoform; he had brown hair with white streaks on the side, white skin, blue shirt with red hints, blue slacks and an Autobot emblem. He was in awe of the human sparkling.

Ultra Magnus' POV

I was put in charge of the Chase family unit and when Skyler Chase told me she was expecting a sparkling I was stunned but then it was like life on Cybertron a sparkling was considered a blessing to the unit.

I was pulled out of my thoughts going through my processor when Hannah looked at me, those cute optics and began cooing. "Hello little one" I cooed holding my index digit to her and she took it looking at my finger. "Primus she is tiny I know I won't be holding you in my real form for a while" I added.

By Cybertronians standards I am very big and I am worried about handling little Hannah in my real servos. "Yes you are cute" I said to her being careful not to scare the infant human. "Well Mr. Chip Chase she is capable of walking when she comes of age" the human nurse said. 'I know I am going to have my servos full with this one' I thought.

Six Years Later

Third POV

Lunar Colony

Hannah was rooming the base, at five years old she has had more stories about her father's involvement with the Autobots and Decepticons to last a lifetime of course Hannah knew to avoid the red eyed bots. Ultra Magnus treated her like his own youngling. The rule she had to deal with was to stay on the catwalk. Growing up she was in her Autobot guardian's hand or on his shoulder.

Hannah's POV

When I first met Ultra Magnus' true form he was frightening at first but the sound of his voice made me feel safe. 'Sure the other kids get nervous when they see his vehicle mode they know he is the city commander' I thought looking out the window in the apartment I share with mom and dad.

Magnus is really protective of me and since I am the youngest on the base the rest of the Autobots keep a close eye or optic on me knowing the Decepticons could use me as a means of getting to them, weakening the Autobots.

As long as I can remember I never went anywhere not even outside without an Autobot let alone a human solider with me. At school one of Blaster's tapes went with me, mostly it was Rewind because he was curious about what I was doing in school.

The teachers always said I was smart for my age and it is no surprise coming from dad although it is possible because I spent most of my life with giant robots from another world.

'I hope the Decepticons didn't mess up anything on the lunar base' I thought deciding to room around the city. "Least I can wander the Autobot City alone" I said to myself. Sometimes I can't help but feel overprotected, however seeing footage of Decepticons attacking energy facilities and from what Ultra Magnus has told me was Megatron was to be feared.

'Even thought I had a giant robot who I can assume was thirty to thirty-five feet tall I can't help but feel safe' I thought.


	2. Guardian

Guardian

Third POV

Hannah happened to be on the outside of the command post where her guardian would be however Prowl was filling in from Cybertron's moon base one. Prowl by all accounts was a by the book Autobot SIC such as Ultra Magnus.

'Dad always told me he was stoic and his acid pellets were able to do damage to the Cons' Hannah thought as she looked around like any child. Of course Hannah was a very smart human kid; she went to a school for smart kids such as herself. Most of the time she was often deep in thought contemplating her life compared to other kids her age.

Then "know where Hannah is" asked a female voice, a voice Hannah knew well Arcee. "Now Arcee she won't leave the city she knows better and Magnus would have a spark attack even her creators" another Autobot reminded her.

As soon as Hannah turned a corner an Autobot known as Kup was walking with Arcee the next thing Hannah knew Arcee had her on her shoulder.

Arcee's POV

When Ultra Magnus is not around I keep my optics on Hannah Chase. 'When I first met her as a new born human sparkling she had the same hair color as her carrier and she is a smart as her sire' I thought. I decided to see if she was in her apartment but she was not inside.

I began to look for her "Whatcha looking for Cee" Springer asked. "Hannah" I replied. "Well she should not be outside the City Arcee" he replied. Ever since she was born as the humans call their term for coming online I was just as protective of her as Ultra Magnus when he was not around.

Kup assured me she would not leave Autobot City it was not safe for her and at some point we were going to have to teach Hannah to defend herself. Of course the two human femmes Skyler Chase and Carly Witwicky assured me Hannah would never wander outside. "There you are" I said the moment I spotted the youngling.

I placed her on my shoulder, so far she has given me practice when I have sparklings of my own however I had to find the right mech for one just as Spike did when he was young but much older than Hannah. "I know you had no intentions of going outside the city Hannah" I said as I walked her back on my shoulder being so small she could get lost very easily however she has something called photographic memory so it didn't seem to be an issue for her.

Hannah's POV

I didn't try to get out of Arcee's hand or servo as she called them she is like any mom but not mine in particular. 'I know I could get lost easily in this huge city but I have something called photographic memory' I thought as I let Arcee take me where she wanted being on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Arcee" I asked after a moment of silence although I could sense something was wrong and the youngest are the last to know as I noticed. "Hannah I promised Ultra Magnus and your creators I would keep my optics on you and when I didn't find you in your apartment I am going to respond like this; I don't have sparklings of my own and I feel keeping you safe in my top priority" she replied.

"I thought keeping the Decepticons from attacking various planets and stealing their energy was" I responded. "You are part of this Hannah and youngling I fight to keep you safe and so does Ultra Magnus" she added.

I should have expected that answer from her; of course when I am in the heart of the city that is where I remain on the catwalk Springer said I am small and hard to see coming from him it is reasonable; I am small compared to the Autobots.

Even as a baby I was kept under their watchful optics.

Third POV

Arcee always adored Hannah even as an infant and remember seeing her for the first time in the hospital.

Flashback

Arcee decided to go the Chase's apartment to see how Skyler was doing; she was put on bed rest to recover from giving birth to Hannah. When she entered she eyed the infant in her play area sleeping. It was similar to what sparklings used on Cybertron.

"Skyler" Arcee called gently "yes" was a weak response. "I'm just checking in" Arcee replied as Skyler got up from the couch. She pulled Hannah out of the playpen and began to feed her. "She is very cute" I said activating my holoform; a young human femme in her mid-twenties, blonde hair, pink and white uniform with an Autobot emblem on her chest.

"When I'm done feeding her would you like to hold her Arcee Magnus already has; she threw up on Springer though" Skyler said. "Yes thanks kid" he said giving baby Hannah a playful glare as Arcee took Hannah in her holoform arms.

Hannah continued to coo as Arcee held her close and reached for Springer's holoform; a man in his thirties, dark brown hair, green, white and yellow uniform with an Autobot emblem on his chest. "Yes you are cute I know you didn't intend the throw up on your uncle Springer" Arcee cooed.

End of Flashback

Hannah's POV

I would not have my life any other way and I still have memories of interacting with the Autobots in their holoforms because it was safe for me but I am old enough to know the truth about my extended family, aside from dad's friend 'uncle' Spike and 'aunt' Carly.


	3. Tragedy

Tragedy

I have an event coming up Saturday so I am going to update what I can and then save some for Sunday which is a better day well weekends are the best time for me to update anyway.

Third POV

It was weeks since Hannah returned to the Earth Autobot City where she can begin a new year at school of course she would rather be with the Autobots however she knew there was no point in arguing with her guardian and parents.

"I will get you at the usual time Hannah" Ultra Magnus said as his holoform helped his small charge from his vehicle form and walked her to the building. "Yes sir" Hannah replied quietly. He smiled down at her and ruffled her hair. "Remember Hot Rod will patrol the area as well" Ultra Magnus added.

Rewind was in her backpack and said through the com _"don't worry about the Cons Ultra Magnus I'll keep her safe"._ Sometimes Hot Rod would patrol the area and scan the building to check on her and to back up rewind; when he picked her up once Hannah passed him off as her big brother. Hannah entered the building and it was no surprise for everyone to look at her because she is associated with the Autobots of course Hannah knew it was Friday and her parents had to attend a science and technology event.

'So many kids hang around with me because of my ties with the Autobots' she thought. Of course when her parents were away dealing with human and Cybertronian relations Hannah remained under the watch of an Autobot, mostly Preceptor and Skyfire.

'I would rather be with the Autobots' Hannah thought as the lessons started. When it was recess Hannah knew Rewind was watching from affair. "You're Hannah Chase right" someone asked yanking Hannah from thought.

Hannah's POV

I would rather be with the Autobots in the city but I have to go to school plus it's no use arguing with a giant robot. It was my first day in first grade in the 'gifted school' as humans called it. 'People say I take after my dad but I have my mom's looks and dad's smarts minus the glasses' I thought.

"Least you're with me" I muttered to Rewind. "Have to be" he replied. "Because Optimus Prime said so" I added for him. "Ha ha ha" was his response. I kept my snicker in check; still can't imagine how my life would look if dad hadn't met the Autobots in the mid 1980's.

During recess "you're Hannah Chase right" I looked the boy in the eyes. "Um yes" I replied not sure what to think of it a boy talking to me. "I'm Dale Bret wanna hang out" he asked. "Sure" I replied and before long I was playing dodgeball with Krista Lake, Trey Anderson, Nicole Lapis, and Nick Fern.

"Is it true you get a ride to school in the big Autobot" Nick asked. "Yes most of the time" "who is he" Dale asked. "Ultra Magnus" I answered. "We think they're cool and it is so cool you get to be with them" Niccole said. This assured me they were not using me just because I am associated with the Autobots.

"So the city commander is your guardian wow" Dale said. "Aren't you worried about him stepping on you" he asked. "I thought about it but he's very protective of me; most of the time I have to be on the catwalk, on his shoulder or his palm" I replied. My earliest memories of Ultra Magnus were only being close to him in his human form, holoform as the Autobots called their human forms. "Don't get me wrong I have seen him in action on the news when dealing with the Decepticons" I added.

When I first saw him in action I had to remind myself not to make him mad.

Third POV

Hannah waited for an Autobot to get her from school although she had new friend to talk to and Rewind to protect her if the Decepticons decided to take her which nearly happened once by Starscream, that memory showed Hannah what happens if any Decepticon tried to harm her.

Flashback

Starscream came out of nowhere when Hot Rod was taking Hannah back to the city "get out and hide Hannah" he cried as he transformed to fight the Deception SIC. "Megatron wants your little pet Auto-brat" the SIC hissed and based on his antics he was going to take Hannah for his own gain.

Hannah wasted no time but she couldn't help but feel helpless, she was too small to fight a two story Decepticon. 'Better call backup knowing Hot Rod' she thought. "Optimus Starscream is here yeah these coordinates" she said thought the communicator Wheeljack gave her when she started school.

"Understood" Optimus said as Hannah hid in an ally way knowing the Decepticon she could see was too big and Rewind was near her to serve of protection if Soundwave was nearby and this also meant his tape minions were close too. Then "back off Starscream" growled an angry voice Hannah peered out of her hiding place and she knew Ultra Magnus was mad now and he was not alone Arcee, Jazz, Springer, Kup and Optimus appeared and Soundwave was here too.

"There you are" said a voice Hannah turned to see it was Blaster. "Good job Rewind" he said as Starscream was pinned down by Ultra Magnus. "If you ever go my youngling charge again there won't be enough parts of you to salvage" he growled and Starscream fled.

End of Flashback

Hannah was brought back to the city and then there was an incoming call Optimus answered it "what Chip and Skyler Chase killed in a drunk driving accident and without warning Hannah Chase went into shock and Ratchet caught her in his hand and took her to the medical bay.

Hours later Hannah came around shocked her mom and dad were gone. 'What happened' she thought in fear. Ultra Magnus entered.

Ultra Magnus' POV

I entered the bay where Hannah was being treated for her shocked over the news no youngling should ever hear; both her parents were killed by another human who had consumed alcohol and had added a drug known as heroin thus being the cause of the fatal accident.

"I'm here Hannah" I said in a soft voice as to not scare her as she was when she laid her optics or eyes on Starscream. "What's going to happen now Ultra Magnus" she asked in fear. "Hannah as of now I have custody of you and so does Spike and Carly little one" I assured her. I held her in my hand close to my spark I can sense she was in distress over the loss of her parents. "I don't blame you" she said in a quiet voice. "I know little one" I said to her. I promised her as a sparkling I would keep her safe no matter what.


	4. An Unusual Family

An Unusual Family

At some point G1 episodes will be included but for now I would like to get more into the childhood and more if anyone has ideas feel free to send them out.

Third POV

Hannah was not the only one shocked and in despair over her mom and dad's deaths in a car accident. Because of this Hannah was not a hyper active smart human youngling they knew she was quiet and hardly talked to anyone.

Ultra Magnus would do what he could to keep his youngling charge calm and so far he had success by keeping Hannah close to his chest where she could hear his spark. Spike and Carly saw everything. "I can't believe they're gone" Carly said as she and Spike entered the room where Hannah was recovering from her shock.

Hannah was in his palm. "I'm here Hannah" Ultra Magnus said in a gentle voice knowing her parents were gone forever and now the Witwicky's as well as the Autobots were her only living family she had now.

Ultra Magnus' POV

"I'm here" I cooed to the five year old human femme who I protected as my own youngling since the day she came online. She was still in despair of course I was relieved to know it was not the Decepticons responsible for their deaths.

Of course her new friends were around along with their creators were helping Hannah get through it and of course Spike felt it was good for her to be around other human younglings. 'That is just what she needs some time with friends' I thought. "So the big guy is one of Optimus Prime's commander's huh" the boy known as Dale asked. "Yeah you should see him in action of course in training sessions he flipped Springer three sixty degrees" Hannah said.

"Wow I would hate to see that happen to anyone much less Megatron" Krista added. I was not too sure whether to feel flattered about that comment.

"Well I threw up on Springer when I was a baby, his holoform that is" Hannah said. "HEY" Springer called.

Hannah's POV

I am feeling a little better with my new friends around and I had to admit I threw up on Springer when I was a baby 'well mom said it was his own fault he was tossing me in the air after feeding me' I thought trying not to laugh when I told them and Springer's reaction.

"HEY" Springer exclaimed as he entered the medical bay where First Aid and Ratchet had to treat me and he walked right in no doubt recovering from his sparing with Ultra Magnus. "What happened to you did Ultra Magnus kick your butt again" I asked him.

Springer gave me a playful glare "lay off Hannah he's cool and his ability to triple change is so cool I thought Blitzwing and Astrotrain could do that" Trey said in awe of the second in command of the Wrecker unit of the Autobots.

"I can triple change kiddo and thank for helping her though this time we are going through" Springer said. Of course I was starting to think he was mad about bringing up the memory of throwing up on his holoform when I was a baby.

'I know I have quite an unusual family and I know I have to accept the fact mom and dad are gone. I have the Autobots who have been around in my life since I was a baby' I thought. Even when mom and dad had to handle relations with Uncle Spike and Aunt Carly I had many 'uncles' and 'aunts' from another planet.

"Quiet bringing it up kiddo and it is my job or better yet your guardian's job to tell the embarrassing stories" Springer said giving me the playful glare he gave me since a baby. "Yeah well Spike told me one day you will look back on it and laugh" I replied. Springer gave me a playful glare and walked out of the medical bay.

I am looking forward to getting out of there but at least I have company; 'I have the funeral to look forward to' I thought.


	5. Custody Battle

Custody Battle

Third POV

Skyler and Chip Chase were laid to rest "Chip and Skyler have been with us from the start of discovering the Autobots and were of great help in the war to protect the universe from their threats. While gone but not forgotten the will live on in our spark, hearts and memories" Spike said giving the speech from his friend and his wife.

Hannah was in between Ultra Magnus' and Arcee holoforms and she had tears in her eyes knowing she would never see and hear her mother and father's voices again. Magnus and Arcee sensed her distress Magnus held Hannah close to him and knew his bond with her was even more powerful as a parent to a child on Cybertron.

"I know little one Hannah" Ultra Magnus murmured as Arcee helped him keep Hannah calm they knew she only knew her creators for five years of her life. 'I hope Galloway does not even try to take Hannah Chase away from me; we are the only family she has now' he thought knowing to Hannah he was a second sire to her.

Both of the Chases were soon laid to rest in peace; Hannah did not make a sound she was so quiet the whole time not that the Witwicky's and Autobot's blamed her. "Let me take her back to base Ultra Magnus" Hot Rod said as the group left the cemetery. "I can understand what she is going through" Hot Rod added. Of course Ultra Magnus didn't like having to let another Autobot take Hannah and after the last time Hot Rod took her Starscream ambushed them leaving Hannah frightened.

"Very well but I am following" he said in a deep voice and this tone of voice was what caused Hannah to translate in her mind 'I am not going to leave you I will be by your side no matter what'.

Hot Rod's POV

As soon as Hannah was inside of me I had my holoform out; an eighteen year old male human, blue eyes, short brown hair, orange and red shirt and orange jeans. Hannah would glance behind to see if her main guardian was still there.

'He's such an overprotective guardian' I thought as we began to drive. "Hannah I know what you're going through" I began and she turned to look at me. "For starters I was orphaned by a Decepticon attack my creators fought as hard as they could to keep Megatron away from me. Before he attacked my home my carrier hid me in a locker and told me not to make a sound" Hot Rod began.

Hannah remained silent and I knew it was a sign she was listening. "My creators died protecting me and I was in the same boat as you and an Autobot found me and he cared for me when I was the same age as you in human years" I explained to her.

"Who was the Autobot" Hannah asked finally speaking for the first time since her creator's died. "Kup" I answered. "One of the oldest Autobot's" she replied. "Yes and he trained me into a solider" I added. "Did he train you to be reckless and make Ratchet throw wrenches at you" she added. "Ha ha ha ha" I laughed and this made Ultra Magnus laugh. "She has a point" Ultra Magnus said.

Of course once we got to the base there was an unwanted visitor Galloway. "She is coming with me and I do not see anything about this robot having her" he hissed. Hannah could not avoid getting out of me and once Ultra Magnus reverted back to his robot form Hannah got out of me and she went to her protector.

I could tell she did not want to go with him. "That brat is coming with me right now" the human growled but Hannah still stayed close to him. "She is not going with you" Optimus Prime declared. "He's right the will left by our friends clearly states 'should anything happen to the two of us Hannah is to go to Ultra Magnus' he is her rightful guardian and she is not going anywhere" Spike hissed back.

Hannah's POV

Galloway already the liaison to the Autobot's for three months and I really can't stand him. He tried to reach for me but I was glad to have my big guardian in his robot form there to keep him away from me. 'I am not going anywhere to a liar like him he had told too many lies and what he doesn't know is I am recording him and I plan on send it to his boss without revealing my name' I thought.

"I'm not going with you" I said after his whiny rant. Of course ironically I changed into my shirt and jeans and my shirt had a slogan on it that read 'No whining'. I was not going to do that but I can ask uncle Spike something. "The will is right here and it is signed I was a witness so there you are not taking Hannah Magnolia Chase anywhere" Spike added showing the will left by my now late parents. I can't stand him and when he tried to grab me I looked at Ultra Magnus, Optimus and Uncle Spike. "Can I uncle Spike" I asked him. "Only this once" was his reply. "Good" I replied and I kicked the jerk in between the legs and he covered his sensitive parts as Aunt Carly called them.

Ironhide laughed along with Brawn "thanks kid I was hoping someone would shut him up" Brawn laughed. "Yes and his stupid voice gives me a headache I am not going with him" I replied as Magnus took me into his hand knowing my guardian has won to right to adopt me as his one while Galloway is revealed to be the jerk he was and I recorded everything and plan on getting many more.


	6. Hannah vs Galloway Round one

Hannah vs. Galloway Round one

Two Years Later

Third POV

Hannah still had to cope with the fact she was in the middle of a fight for her and since she is under thirteen she did not have a say in this matter 'if it were up to me I would be with Ultra Magnus' Hannah thought as she watched Galloway.

Her friends were over and to make matter worse Galloway was not too happy about it of course Carly was expecting a baby soon. "That is guy is such a jerk" Dale said after hearing his rant and since the kids were in Hannah's apartment in the city they had to put up with it.

Arcee was checking in on the kids once in a while.

Arcee's POV

'I think it is cute Hannah Chase has new friends who are humans like her and none of us were surprised Galloway did not take kindly to it and the kids seemed to dislike him. Galloway continued to rant even when the kids were getting annoyed.

I couldn't help but notice the parents of Hannah's friend's coming she was looking at Rene Lapis, Niccole's young sister.

Hannah's POV

I had heard enough of Galloway's complains I glared at him and creeped up behind him and pulled his pants down. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" the jerk screeched. "Rene why'd you do that" I asked looking at Niccole's little sister.

"Nice boxers Galloway" Dale laughed. Galloway ran out "and don't come back" I called as the rest of us laughed. "Alright that's enough" Ultra Magnus said entering into the room and taking me into his hand after my friends went home.

"I saw that too" Ultra Magnus added as I tried to look innocent. "How do you and Optimus and Uncle Spike get him to shut up" I asked him.

Third POV

Red Alert watched the footage of Hannah pulling Galloway's pants down but the twins were not much help because they thought it was funny "Rene why'd you it" she asked one of her friend's little sister. Of course the parents were not much help because the Autobots, even Prime himself felt it was deemed wrong not to let Hannah spend time with other human younglings.

"Wow" Sideswipe said through his laughter as Galloway ran to his car after pulling his pants back up. "Well least someone has some sense to get him to shut up" Sunstreaker muttered. Ultra Magnus sighed and left to get his little adopted human.

He was relieved he was allowed to adopt Hannah Chase despite Galloway's protests.

Ultra Magnus' POV

When Galloway left I could tell Prime was somewhat annoyed but mostly relieved when Galloway left. "Oh Primus the kid is after my own spark" Sideswipe laughed. As soon as I got to the youngling "Aww c'mon Ultra Magnus he had it coming" Hannah said as I held her close to my face in my hand.

"I know Hannah and I am letting you off with a slap on the wrist" I said. Still I had to be satisfied she got rid of the human who dares call himself the Autobot liaison. I then put my charge on my shoulder, since she was four I knew she liked being on my broad shoulder.

'I thought the human 'social services' would never let me adopt her' I thought as I walked with Hannah on my shoulder.

Flashback

Spike and Carly agreed to vouch on my behalf "it would seem you knew the Chase's before their untimed deaths" Melisa Shafer said reading my file. Hannah was on my shoulder and she did not want to go with her.

"I have read everything including Galloway's reports which I find sketchy, therefor I see no reason to deny adoption to her" she added.

Hannah still wouldn't let go of what she could of my neck.

End of Flashback

I could never let go of my youngling even if Galloway comes back which he will and I have a feeling Hannah is not going to stop messing with him.


	7. Hannah vs Galloway Round Two

Hannah vs Galloway Round Two

Third POV

Hannah was sound asleep in her bed or berth as her full time Autobot guardian called it. His holoform was checking on his seven year old ward 'I was relieved when I was approved to adopt Hannah Magnolia Chase full time' he thought.

Although Ultra Magnus is a solider he was assigned to guard the Chase's and when the two of them were killed that day leaving Hannah in the middle of a fight to put her with the Witwicky's and another part of the conditions if Galloway's lies were bought by Social Services she would have been forbidden to see him and the rest of the Autobots.

His holoform faded out leaving Hannah dreaming. 'She looks so peaceful when recharging' he thought and he could only smile knowing he was a sire now and Hannah needed him to care for her and protect her from the Decepticons. Even as a sparkling he had developed a powerful guardian bond with her and then some.

Ultra Magnus' POV

I should thank Primus I have Hannah Chase now and my comrades were relieved to know she can walk around unlike her late sire, Chip Chase and she is just as intelligent as he was in life. 'I know I could not protect you from that careless human but I can raise Hannah and with the help of our human allies and the rest of the Autobots I can make her life fulfilled' I thought.

"That was so funny when Hannah pulled his pants down and tried to pin it on one of her friend's little sibling" I heard Sideswipe laughing. I turned to see the twins watching the video fee. "You guys know this will only encourage her" Blur spook at a high rate of speed and I had a feeling the twins were only going to encourage Hannah to do it again.

I passed the monitoring room where the twins and Blur were in and sure enough all three of them were watching Hannah yanking down Galloway's pants to the other youngling's amusement. 'I have an uneasy feeling the youngling is going to get rid of him somehow and we all know he hated the idea of younglings on the base.

'Well she does need to be around other younglings and so far this one along with her friends has been responsible for one prank on Galloway after another of course one of them the younger Autobots laugh about and remember fondly was when Hannah and her friends gave him a new look' I thought.

Flashback

Third POV

Galloway was staying in a different area of the base reserved for liaisons and of course Hannah really hated it when he was over so she devised a devious plan by enlisting her friends help by giving him a makeover.

"Let's see Dixie cups shaped like cones, my late mom's high heels because this guy has small feet, permeant markers, an ugly wig with curly hair and some super glue" Hannah snickered as the group of six made their plans to get him while he was asleep.

The twins and Hot Rod entered the room to check on the kids. "What you up to" Sideswipe asked; his holoform a teenager with red hair, red shirt, grey jeans. His twin looked similar except with a yellow shirt on.

"You can tell us" Hot Rod added for Sunstreaker. "Galloway made remarks you Ultra Magus being my adopted dad so time for some payback face addition" Hannah replied. She described what the prank was and this made all three of them laugh.

"Can you cover for us? We'll cover for you the next time you prank Ratchet" Hannah asked. "Sure" Sideswipe replied. "We strike at midnight" Krista added.

The three Autobots left knowing those human younglings planned to teach their 'liaison' a lesson about insulting the Autobots and they were not at fault in the attacks the Decepticons were. The four of them creeped in to make his room and started to make him over. As soon as they were done they creeped back into Hannah's apartment and laughed lightly so it would not wake the Witwicky's and the other Autobots'.

When Galloway woke up he screamed and ran over to Optimus "nice look Galloway" Hannah laughed. Galloway had high heels; marker made over his face, JERK in bold letters on his forehead and the wig. "I know it was you and your bratty friends" he growled. "Prove it" Hannah challenged.

After he left Optimus gave Hannah a talk "C'mon Prime he had it coming" Hannah said in her defense. "Youngling just for that you are helping Ratchet fix the Autobots" he declared. It was not much of a punishment the irony was she liked it when Ratchet was mad such as with Hot Rod. "Who not glue him to the medical berth" Hannah suggested.

'I knew there was something about that femme' Ratchet thought.

End of Flashback

Hannah's POV

I snickered remembering the makeover my friends and I gave Galloway as I began to make the switch with sugar and salt for Galloway's coffee although I wished I had some a Viagra pill to put into his coffee but I put mealworms for birds in his coffee ground in his coffee maker.

'The makeover was not enough to get rid of him and this is going to take much more to make him quit' I thought. Of course after the makeover incident Prime would give me the parent sigh with "youngling". 'He is just like my dad and Ultra Magnus' I thought as I added Mentos in his soda.

'Sucker' I thought as I left the room waiting for my revenge for insulting my guardian, Ultra Magnus. I went to where Magnus was so no one not even the jerk can prove I did it. Not many know this but I hacked into the cameras so they would not have anything to prove.

On the catwalk where I waited for the results of cause and effect; cause Galloway being a jerk, effect the adopted daughter of the City Commander will be glad to defend the being who protected his sorry good for nothing butt.

'Should be getting into it right about now' I thought. "WHAT IN GODS NAME IS IN THIS COFFEE" shouted Galloway in an irate manner. Ultra Magnus said "would you know something about this" he asked. The jerk stormed in "YOU DID THIS" he accused. "Prove it" I hissed. Ultra Magnus sighed and played the feed and it showed no one there.

Galloway left and I gave him a dark look I hated this guy's guts 'I hope Megatron gets rid of him' I thought. "Good riddance" I muttered as Ultra Magnus took me into his hand. "I know you did it kid" he said placing me onto his shoulder "how" I admitted to him. "Call it 'paternal' instinct youngling" he replied. "Now just for that little stun you have to wash my vehicle form" he added.

'Not going to work on me I like hanging out with you' I thought. On writing assignments I like to write about the fact of having a giant Autobot as my full time guardian. So this so called punishment is worth it.


	8. Hannah vs Galloway Last Round

Hannah vs. Galloway Last Round

Third POV

Ultra Magnus had his servos full, the reason his little charge who was no bigger than his hand was giving Galloway a bad headache and ever since he came on as the Autobot-Human liaison she and in some cases her friends were involved in one prank after another on him.

'How can one so small be such a handful' the giant thought "I really can't deal with this now I have the Cons to worry about and Hannah Chase who is intent on making that humans life pit" he muttered. Sure when he felt the need to talk with Hannah she fit in his hand with room to spare because she is so small. Ultra Magnus figured Hannah Chase had been spending too much time with the twins although she was not targeting the medics and the older Autobots.

Hannah was a smart little human youngling and she was glad she didn't need glasses like her late sire but she was rather agile and fast despite her small size. 'I hope that femme is not planning anything that seems funny today' Ultra Magnus thought.

"Need some help Galloway" asked Hannah's small innocent voice. "Sure you will right off a cliff" was his reply.

Hannah's POV

When I offered Galloway some help seeing how I loaded his backpack full of rocks he said I would help him off a cliff "not a bad idea although the next cliff is a mile away" I muttered. Of course I had been in trouble with Ultra Magnus of course getting rid of him was worth it in the end. Of course what they Bots didn't know was the night before I put itching powder all over his clothing because he is on my turf and I hate him here.

Of course it is summer and it means the mosquitos would be out and since we are close to a lake a great opportunity. 'He is still mad at me for the times I spiked his coffee and then some' I thought. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker laughed over the whole coffee and makeover incident even though the higher ranking Autobots would find it amusing to a point.

As soon as Galloway was out of site most likely bugging Optimus about the latest Decepticon attack 'doesn't this idiot ever shut up' I thought as I crept into his 'room' switching his insect repellant with sugar and water. 'Sucker' I thought creeping out before Ultra Magnus came out of his office.

As soon as I was in the clear "what are you up to" said a big familiar voice. I turned to face Ultra Magnus. "I wasn't planning anything" I replied and then he took me into his hand and held me up to his face. "I know you all too well little one now if you pull any more reckless stunts well just don't" he said putting me down like he normally would.

'I never thought I would have a second father who is a giant robot, one of Prime's trusted commanders and big even by Autobot standards' I thought as I began my next stages for my prank. My friends were coming over 'next see if we can move him on his inflatable mattress to the lake just like 'The Parent Trap' I thought.

"Why is that human moving like that for" I heard Prowl ask. I rolled my eye and left the room straight to my apartment. A little while later "Hannah Dale and the rest of your friends are here" Aunt Carly called and I left to greet them.

Third POV

Galloway was scratching throughout the meeting and discovered the heavy rocks in his case. 'Hannah' Spike thought knowing she mostly had to be watched by the twins and Hot Rod. Ironhide shock his head in disapproval 'that's it this kiddo is being watched by Blur, Springer or a much older Autobot' Ironhide thought.

After ten Earth Minutes Galloway left for his room knowing the little charge of Ultra Magnus was no doubt behind this "that's it I am taking two sleeping pills" Galloway muttered. Little did he know a few sets of ears heard it and the pairs of eyes looked at each other.

"Well should we" Hannah asked Dale, Krista and Nicole. "Yes" Dale replied. "Shhh we can't let Magnus hears us or he'll kill me or keep me in a jar like a bug" Hannah warned. She knew Ultra Magnus would not be amused and neither would Optimus Prime.

Optimus had talked with her about pranking Galloway but she said "he keeps acting like a brat admit it big guy you can't stand him either" Hannah said in her defense.

The small group of friends began their plan. "I already switched his insect repellent with sugar and water" Hannah said as the group snickered and they knew not to let the Autobots find out what we were planning.

Hannah's POV

After we talked about the plan we passed Galloway "I know you did this and just remember the day I get promoted to Ambassador to this planet I will make your life miserable" he growled. I rolled my eyes at him 'uncle Spike deserves it not you' I thought.

"I say we strike when everyone is asleep" I whispered to them. We got on the cat walk where Spike said "Hannah kids I know Galloway is not the most popular but lay off please" uncle Spike said to us. "Your Uncle Spike is right Hannah and" "Is getting eaten alive by mosquitos part of living in this metal hell" Galloway gripped. He sprayed the spray I left for him Spike took it and said "no wonder its sugar and water" and I looked normal.

Galloway left the room "alright kids off to your apartment Hannah" Spike said. Carly ushered us to my apartment even thought I knew she was one month pregnant. As soon as we were dressed "lights out" she said and so we had to wait for the Bots to power down the night watchmen would not be where we planned to take Galloway.

Three Hours Later

Third POV

The small group of little human younglings crept to where Galloway was staying on an air mattress since he never stayed long. "I hope those sleeping pills worked" Dale whispered and the five of them dragged the mattress on the bank of the lake.

When Galloway turned in his sleep they stopped and waited for a moment and continued. "Shhh" one of the whispered and the five of them managed to get the mattress on the lake. "Pleasant dreams Gally dearest" Hannah snickered and the five of them went back to the apartment.

The Nest Morning

President Clinton was visiting and he had to see if Galloway was telling the truth but he didn't see him there until a horrible scream.

Galloway found himself on the lake and screamed. This made the humans and Autobots see what was wrong. "Oh no" Spike moaned knowing the kids were behind this. Optimus and Prowl gave Hannah and her friends a look 'we know it was you'.

Then Galloway fell into the water and stormed up to Spike. "What's up" Spike asked. "Here's what's up Witwicky the day I get promoted to ambassador is the day I ship that brat off to Denmark get the picture so it's me or her get the whole picture" Galloway growled. Clinton walked up to him "you are not getting such a promotion Galloway we have received a tip off in which you tried to take the daughter of the late Chip Chase away and you are returning to DC right now for a talk" Clinton said.

As soon as he was off the base Spike turned to the four friends and said "your parents are coming and Hannah Magnus wants a word with you" Spike said.

Ultra Magnus' POV

I picked up Hannah "what am I going to do with you" I said to Hannah. "Do not say it I know he was saying lies about me and you were trying to stand up for me" I said to her. "Your my dad know Ultra Magnus and he said he was going to ship me off to Denmark and if the reports are visible of course I am going to read them and they were nothing but lies" Hannah said.

"He insulted you what was I supposed to do" I asked him. "I know youngling" I said taking Hannah and placing her on my shoulder.

Optimus and Spike entered "well Galloway is not allowed here anymore and I am now liaison and ambassador to Earth for intergalactic relations" uncle Spike said. "So he is gone forever" Hannah asked. "Yes and Hannah I am unsure of what to do with you" Ultra Magnus replied. "Now Hannah I should thank you and your friends for that" uncle Spike said.

I took Hannah into my hand; she was so small she fit in my hand with room to spar and I feel extremely protective of her and the idea of that human taking her away from me would hurt my spark. 'My little one' I thought.


	9. Ultra Magnus: Commander, Autobot Soldier

Ultra Magnus: Commander, Autobot Soldier and Sire

Third POV

Ultra Magnus had to speak with Hannah was the hijinks against Galloway and while she, her friends and the younger Autobots found it funny some of them didn't. He had Hannah on his desk so he could see her better.

"Now you why you are here Hannah Magnolia Chase" Ultra Magnus asked in a sire tone to his adopted youngling. "For putting Galloway on the lake" Hannah replied. "Yes and Optimus and I have been thinking about what to do with you for that stunt" Ultra Magnus replied. Hannah knew there was going to be some punishment but she was not sure what it was going to be.

"Well seeing how you had discovered the lies he was telling to the human leaders about us I still don't know whether to give you some punishment or let you off the hook" Ultra Magnus continued. He got down to Hannah's eye level since she is so tiny.

Hannah's POV

I knew I was in for it now and my friends already were grounded for a week but we all agreed getting rid of Galloway plus hearing his screech of terror was worth it. "Now how are we going to handle this" Ultra Magnus pondered.

"Seeing how you seem to be getting those ideas from the twins and Hot Rod those mechs are not to watch you for a while little one" Ultra Magnus started. I remained silent because one this is Ultra Magnus, two he is my adoptive father and three he's huge and powerful.

"Tell you what seeing how your uncle Spike is now Ambassador of Earth so I feel it is fit you serve the same as your friends you are confined to the city for two weeks Hannah" Ultra Magnus said in a stern voice. 'So I don't mind it' I thought. "As an added bonus you are to give all Autobots a wash and wax on your own little one" he added.

I knew this meant the bigger Autobots and it won't be easy because I am so small however getting rid of him made it worth it.

Ultra Magnus then took me into his palm "now I trust you won't play pranks on your uncle Spike" he finished. "Yes dad" I replied. "Good now you are going to start now and I don't want to hear anymore pranks youngling" he warned.

Ultra Magnus' POV

I took Hannah to where Prime was waiting "you are going to give him a wash first and I know you are small which is why I told the creators that your friends are going to help too" I said knowing this was punishment enough.

From our bond Hannah seemed to feel it was worth it "I know it was little one" I replied putting her down. "Now you five are not coming out until Prime and I say so" I finished setting Hannah down next to Trey.

I transformed down to my vehicle form knowing Hannah was going to give me a wash because of the stress of being a sire to an organic child who is about the size of a sparkling toy. 'This better be the last time I have to deal with this' I thought.

Hannah's POV

I started on my big guardian and his holoform appeared "I'm watching you so no pranks" he warned. I was not even planning on it and Uncle Spike walked in "well good news kids and Autobots Galloway has been fired and banned from any event involving Autobots and other lifeforms" uncle Spike said.

"Good to know" I replied as I got onto Ultra Magnus' hood to clean his windows. It is not easy since my adopted dad is so big and I'm not; "Still on this for an Earth week kiddo" Ultra Magnus warned as my friends cleaned the rest of the Autobots.

Third POV

It took several hours but this was worth it for the kids since they got rid of Galloway and the parents of the four kids collected them. Hannah was in her guardian's hand he smiled down at her. 'Well it would seem I picked out the right method' he thought and Hannah was soon set on Ultra Magnus' shoulder.

Ultra Magnus enjoyed Hannah's company and was protective of her since the day she entered the world and she had to be handled in the Autobots' holoforms because she was too small. 'Yes little one it is a light punishment but I know you felt it was worth it' Ultra Magnus thought carrying Hannah around on his shoulder.


	10. A New Addition

A New Addition

Note: At some point I am going to include something in this story similar to the horror/survival game called Until Dawn, if you don't know what it is please watch game play it is tense but interesting at the same time. Love you guys, mainly you MachineDragonNero.

Third POV

It had been five months since Galloway was ordered to stay away from the Autobots as Spike informed them. "He got off easy" Hannah muttered. "Did you say something Hannah" Slingshot, one of the Aerialbots who would merge into Superion. "Galloway got off easy" Hannah replied as she cleaned off his wings from his latest fight with one of the Decepticons.

"So what happened some of us were on Cybertron monitoring the Decepticons" Slingshot asked. Hannah knew not everyone got along with him "in a nutshell I switched his insect repellent with sugar and water, weight his pack down with rocks and finally my friends and I put his mattress with him on it in the lake" Hannah explained. Slingshot laughed "thanks kid" he said.

Many of the Autobots laughed over the whole 'setting Galloway afloat on the lake' incident. Sideswipe laughed 'kid is after my own spark' he thought. Spike returned from his trip from Flora one; a planet inhabited by humanoids who were interested in ties with Earth and Autobots alike.

Ultra Magnus' POV

Hannah was glad to be rid of Galloway and told me how she felt about him getting off easy as humans called the term. However Hannah will no longer be the youngest, Carly and Spike told me they were expecting a sparkling of their own.

'Well seems we are going to have to be prepared' I thought as I watched Hannah get Carly a drink. "Thank you Hannah" Carly said rubbing her hair. "Is it a boy or a girl" Hannah asked. "We will see in five months Hannah" was Carly reply as she had her drink.

As soon as Hannah was on the catwalk "well Hannah are you looking forward to the sparkling coming" I asked her taking her into my hand. "I am Ultra Magnus, never seen uncle Spike this exited sure he has to balance his part of being Earth Ambassador and liaison with Aunt Carly" she replied. "And you little one because the Witwicky's are your human guardians little one" I added knowing I am her main protector and father figure now.

I know Ultra Magnus" Hannah replied as I set her on my shoulder. Of course it would be in the ninth month in which Spike and Carly's sparkling will be born and Hannah will be eight Earth years old. "I am going to let you in on something Hannah when your late creators informed me and the rest of the Autobots about you" I explained.

"How did you react?" Hannah asked and I then moved my hand to my shoulder and Hannah got into my waiting hand. "I was shocked at first but I was your creators guardian so I accepted you even when you were still inside your carrier little one" I replied.

Flashback

Third POV

Skyler and Chip returned from her doctor's appointment and the first one at Autobot headquarters they met was Bumblebee. "What's up you two" the Autobot scout asked. "We'll tell you and the rest of the Autobots Bee" Chip replied as his wife or mate wheeled him into the heart of the base.

"So what is going on" Hound asked noticing. "Skyler and I are going to be parents" Chip announced. "What a baby" Spike replied surprised. "Sky Chip that is awesome" Carly replied and Skyler looked to her midsection where the child was growing.

Ultra Magnus was in shock at first he had been assigned to protect the Chase's and now the infant on the way would make three he would have to protect and the little one was going to be an obvious target for Megatron and his Decepticons. Optimus noticed his old friend not saying a word and stiff. "Ultra Magnus is something wrong it should be considered a blessing in a unit and remind the Autobots of the young on the way into the universe" Optimus asked.

"I'm just surprised Prime and worried for the sparkling what if they are afraid of me when I show my true form" he replied. "Ultra Magnus we will have to use our holoforms to interact with her and in time the little one will recognize the Autobots' voices after all we will ensure the little one ill grow up safe and Ultra Magnus the sparkling will grow to trust you are any sire" Optimus replied.

End of Flashback

Hannah's POV

"So you were shocked" I asked my gigantic guardian. "I was but waiting for you to come into this world was worth it to me and reminded me of what the war against the Decepticons was more than protecting the universe from his tyranny it was to protect youngling like you" Ultra Magnus replied.

I was soon back onto his shoulder and hugged what I could of his thick neck knowing he was my dad since my human dad and mom died in a car accident and I had to have Ultra Magnus as my full time guardian or 'sire-figure' as he called it and now Bee has his charges' baby to look forward to.

As soon as I was put back down onto the catwalk and knew I was going to have a little cousin and won't be the 'baby' of the Autobots anymore.

Three Months later

Third POV

Spike had to ensure his wife was ready to their son into the world of course Hannah now eight years old was having a little fun with her aunt and unborn cousin. Ultra Magnus heard "I look forward to messing with Galloway if he turns up again and maybe some other jerk towards the Autobots, yes I am" in a 'cute' voice. "Hannah knock it off" Carly scolded.

"It's the first thing he's said to me" Hannah replied and Spike said "you heard your aunt now please get her some water".

The next day Hannah woke to Carly screaming in pain of course Hannah knew it was coming from the medical bay and then a cry was heard so Hannah dared to venture to the medical bay where she could get a glimpse of her baby cousin Daniel.

"You can come in Hannah" Ratchet said. Hannah knew he could detect her. "He's cute" Hannah said. "I know we are going to have so much fun".


	11. Until Sunrise: Prelude

Until Sunrise: Prelude

This is a time skip when Hannah is eighteen and the G1 episodes as well as the movie from 1985 will occur when she is in her early twenties. So if you don't know the video game Until Dawn watch it I liked it because it contains one of my favorite monsters; the Wendigo. Enjoy.

Third POV

Hannah was wondering how and why Ultra Magnus let her go spend time with her friends from high school; Krista, Trey, Dale, Nick, Nicole, twins Erica, and Tracey, the twins brother Seth, and Joey were enjoying their winter break getaway/get together from their first semester round from college. It was in the snow storm of the Seth, Eric and Tracey Utah's lodge the parents gave them permission to be there. The lodge was on the mountain, with guest cabin, the old mine and abandoned Sanatorium. The old mine and sanitarium always gave the group the creeps at night but as long as the group stayed inside everything was just fine.

'Beats looking after Danny' Hannah thought as she noticed some of her friends were planning a prank on Erica. "Isn't this too far and cruel" Hannah asked them although Seth and Joey were passed out drunk from raiding Seth's parent's beer cabinet. "She deserves it Erica has been making moves on Trey" Krista said "besides I'm looking out for my best friend Nicole.

Hannah wanted no part of it and went looking for Erica to warn her about the prank but then she heard "Nick what are you doing here" and by then Hannah got to her only for Erica to run past her in tears. "You guys are jerks you know that" Hannah hissed and Dale joined her in following Erica since he had nothing to do with the prank.

"Guys there's someone outside what the hell" Tracey said and the group went out the door. "ERICA" Hannah called out.

Tracey told them off. "Should we go after her" Trey asked. "You know something Trey you're the last one who she would like to see" Hannah hissed.

Tracey followed the footsteps but unknown to the group they were being watched by a strange man and there was something else on the mountains. The group had been going there every winter although for the first five years Hannah had to take Blaster along with his tape Autobots because it was to ensure the Decepticons would not hunt them.

The snow storm raged and unknown to the group Erica and Tracey would never been seen let alone heard from again. The next morning the twins never came back, their older brother altered the police however the next year would be nothing but a weekend of horror and terror for the group.

One Year Later

Hannah's POV

"Hannah I know you are looking forward to being with your friends and to help Seth through the whole thing" Spike started as I was preparing a backpack for the long weekend. "You have to take Danny with you" Spike added. "WHAT WHY" I exclaimed.

"I know this is sudden, you and your friends are nineteen years old and want to party but dad has to go through moving in a care facility and Danny can't go please Hannah the Autobots are tied down with the Decepticons on Earth and other planets having the same problem. This leaves the last option. I know you are not thrilled about it please hear me out this is the only one for him" Spike pleaded. "I'll tell the group about the new comer" I replied about having to get a last minute notice. Sure I was not too thrilled, well annoyed over this but what choice do I have.

I sent a message about a plus one from me but the news should make Spike and Carly happy. 'No prob HC don't have an issue' 'yeah nuts about the kid' 'we have things in the lodge to keep him occupied and then some' 'yeah no issue love' 'well you told us he can't be alone and go ahead and get the ticket for him we will enjoy ourselves in the AM'.

I entered my cousin's room. "Pack some clothing for the winter along with your coat Dan you are coming with me since your mom, dad and Bee are going to be tied up" I said to him. "Are your friends ok with me being there" he asked. "Here's the proof" I replied showing him my text messages. "Plus they have skiing and snowboarding gear and Trey is willing to give you lessons in boarding" I replied.

Spike's POV

Carly was waiting for me in the main area of the base. "How did she take it" Bumblebee asked. "Not sure I want her to go and be with her friends and with the items such as a laser gun with extra ammunition Wheeljack invented for us humans to use.

"The guys and gals are cool with it and as long as he stays the away from the mine and sanatorium building" Hannah replied entering. "Thank you Hannah for taking Danny there to your friend Seth's parent lodge on some short notice and for being there because of what happened last year" I said to her.

"I had to thank the group for letting him join us on the getaway on short notice and got him a bus ticket to get to the mountain" she added. "How come he had to stay away from that old building and mine Hannah" Bumblebee asked. "Those places always give us the creeps and there is something about it and the history" Hannah replied.

We knew there was a cave in when the miners were looking for precious metals and only for the mine to collapse, only eight got out alive no one wanted to get started on the old sanatorium.

"Hannah I know this was sudden but" "Bee the group is fine with it and Trey agreed to give Danny lessons in snowboarding and there are extra rooms for us to stay in at night". "Is it going to be hard without Erica and Tracey" Carly asked. "The move was Seth's idea and it would be good for us too" Hannah replied.

We could see where she was going and we knew Hannah could protect herself from the Cons.

The next day

Third POV

Hannah Chase and her eight year old cousin Daniel Witwicky were soon on the bus to the Utah lodge on Back Pinewood Mountain. 'Today is the one year anniversary of the mysterious disappearance of Eric and Tracey Utah joining us is Sheriff Vince' the DJ said over the radio on the bus. 'Thank you for having me'' any new leads on this case' 'we have been following up and there has been no sign of foul play involved however there is a person of interest and he has an interesting history with the Utah's he was against them building their lodge on the mountain claiming it was sacred to his forefathers his whereabouts unknown'. 'Seems this mountain has a history of misery and death such as that old sanatorium could he be hiding there'. 'We checked there and we doubt the girls themselves could have made it this far'. 'Thank you Vince and for the Utah's and their son Seth out hearts go out to the twins'.

As soon as the bus stopped it was five in the late afternoon and the group didn't know what they were going to expect.


	12. Until Sunrise: Friends Unite

Until Sunrise: Friends Unite

Third POV

Autobot Base

"It was very nice of Hannah and her friends to let Danny join them on such short notice" Carly said. "So she didn't get mad about it" Spike agreed. "Really" Ironhide added walking in "Hannah said that Seth was nuts about him.

"I still can't believe Erica and Tracey Utah disappeared a year ago and from reading Hannah's police statement it was a prank that went wrong and in her opinion she felt those who were involved in the prank went too far" Carly explained. "I'm just worried about Danny and if he will be alright with those eighteen and nineteen year olds" Spike said. "Now Spike Hannah know how to defend herself, friends and Daniel; besides it would be good for Danny to have some time away from us" Carly replied.

Spike knew his wife was right.

Back Pinewood Mountain

Hannah's POV

"Thank you" I said to the driver who let us out at our stop and there was no need for a return ticket for the two of us since an Autobots, most likely Ultra Magnus would pick the two of us up.

"How do we get up the mountain Hannah" Daniel asked as we walked the trail to the cable car. "We take a cable car" I replied to my little cousin. Soon we got to the gate 'gates busted climb over- Joey' the note read. "Great" I muttered.

"We have to climb over this wall" I said to Danny as I got up and when Danny got up there I caught him in my arms. "I can't wait to see everyone" Daniel said as we walked to the station. On the way there was a bulletin board there were color symbols; black meaning death, red meaning danger, brown meaning loss, yellow meaning guidance and white mean fortune.

'Better take these meanings into consideration' I thought still thinking about what happened up here last year when the Utah twins disappeared. 'Wonder what happened to them' I thought as Daniel and I got to the cable car station.

"Looks like someone is waiting too Hannah" Danny said pointing to a large duffel bag. "Joey" I replied to him. "Joey are there" I called out to him. "Hey guys how's it going" he said. "Doors locked" Daniel said trying to get it open. "Yeah Seth wanted us to keep it locked up said they found people sleeping in there once" Joey explained.

"Let's get it open then" I said it was cold and I glanced at a wanted poster on the door. "Might get a visit from America's Most Wanted' I muttered. "So what were you doing while you waited" I asked Joey as we got inside. "Shooting range" Joey replied. "Trying to impress Krista" I asked. "Maybe and I am surprised Trey got a new girlfriend; Clare and Nick and Nicole are together now" Joey added as the car approached.

Clare couldn't go last year because she had the flu. "Like your watches guys" Joey said. "Those are communicators and at least they didn't explode on contact" I joked. "HEY" Wheeljack called. "Well anyway" Joey said looking at Daniel "looking forward to this little guy". "Yeah Trey said he would teach me to snowboard" Daniel replied.

As soon as the cable car came we got in "just like going to the prom" Joey remarked. "Wait for me" called a voice, it was Dale. "Run Dale run" I shouted holding the door open for him and he ran in. "Home run" I joked. "Very funny love" he replied.

Third POV

The ride was uneventful and the three older ones talked and were looking forward to seeing everyone again. Of course Hannah was trusted to look after her little cousin and that is what she was going to do. "Are you and Hannah going to kiss each other" Daniel asked.

They looked at each other and remember when they started dating he caught them red handed kissing in front of the base much to Magnus' dismay over his adopted youngling discovering love with another man.

Flashback

Third POV

As soon as the prom was over Dale was taking the love of his life home although he was nervous around Ultra Magnus since he is one of the biggest Autobots around and did not want to anger him. 'I just hope he doesn't get mad at me' Dale thought.

Soon the two of them got out and Dale loved his date's ice blue dress in the moon light and pixie haircut. "How about a kiss to make the night even better" Dale proposed. "Yes love" Hannah replied and the two of them locked lips however Danny woke up and caught them in the act.

"Hannah" called Ultra Magnus and Dale let go and the two of them looked right him. Of course Dale fled out of fear of him. 'Great' Hannah thought as she walked in the base knowing her big protector scared her love off.

End of Flashback

As soon as they were at the end of the ride Hannah still remembered she had to explain to Dale that Ultra Magnus didn't mean to scare him off as any father would and now they had the weekend to look forward to.

Danny was excited too and was looking forward to seeing everyone and the lodge. "Looking forward to this little guy" Dale asked. Daniel was not sure how he felt about being called 'little guy' and this meant he would have older kids, well young adults who wanted to let lose knowing to them this weekend would be liberating.

'I just hope this was a good idea' Hannah thought she did have an uneasy feeling about something. Soon the group was at the lodge to warm up from the bitter cold outside. "It's cold out" Daniel said as they entered. "We'll do something about it" Seth replied as he and Joey began to start a fire and turn on the heat.

Hannah's POV

"Things haven't changed" Dale commented. "Even with all the police activity" Hannah added and they were mindful to keep it out of ear shot. Daniel knew what they were talking about and was warned by Hannah not to say it in front of Seth. 'Why do I have an uneasy feeling' Hannah thought. She assumed it had something to do with the history of the mountain.


	13. Until Sunrise: Memories and the Night

Until Sunrise: Memories and the Night

Daniel's POV

I was in awe of the lodge it was huge I walked up to Seth who was starting a fire while Hannah and Dale went downstairs to turn the power on. "So your daddy built this" I asked him. "Yeah your cousin and the rest of us always liked spending time here in the winter" Seth replied. "Can I help Seth" I asked him. "Sure little guy" he replied.

I was not sure about my nickname 'little guy' the Autobots even Optimus call me that but seeing how I am with a group of teenagers who are getting close to their twenties. I helped Seth get the electric fire on. "Alright generator is on guys" Dale called from the basement. "It is nice to have you here and when Hannah told us she had to bring you we all felt it was nice to have a little brother in the group" Seth said out of nowhere.

"I thought I would have to be sent somewhere else" I replied as I got to the couch wondering what was going to happen and looking forward to learning how to use a snowboard. "Hannah told me that there was no other option and dad said it is just us this winter weekend" Seth explained. I thought none of them wanted me here of course dad said when I turn thirteen I am going to get those moods too.

'I know we are all here because his younger sisters disappeared, Hannah didn't like talking about it because Erica was her best friend' I thought as I went downstairs to look for her. "Hold on Danny how about a tour of the lodge" Seth asked. "Yeah" I agreed. Seth showed me the rooms where I would be sleeping, the bath room with a tube the size of a hot tub, a movie theater, the library, and the kitchen where I can get a snack.

"By the way Danny don't worry about bedtime your with us and not going to bed at the usual time is so liberating" Seth said. I thought it sounded great after all I was with Hannah and her friends they were in their late teens.

Hannah's POV

I am glad I date a man who is great with mechanics and how to treat a woman like me. 'I thought Magnus would never approve of him let alone come here without an Autobot present. Sure it wasn't that bad plus no one had an issue with Blaster being here.

"Got it working guys" Dale called from upstairs as I held the flashlight and the lodge began to warm up. "That is much better guys thanks" Trey said as Dale and I surfaced to the den where the fireplace was. "Guys Trey and I are going to go to the guest cabin to have some fun" Clare said. "That's fine" Seth called out but the generator needs to be turned on and have fun" he said as the two of them left outside in the snow.

I sent Uncle Spike, Aunt Carly and the Autobots a message that everything is fine and Seth gave Daniel a tour of the lodge. Spike and Carly trusted me to look after him and I had to ensure everything was fine but I left out the 'wanted poster' after all I had told them everything I knew including Prowl and Streetwise about what happened.

Flashback

Third POV

Hannah was sitting on a human sized chair in front of the Autobots enforcers. "I looked for Erica Utah to warn her about the prank; don't get me wrong Prowl and Streetwise I tried to talk them out of it and they thought it was a joke the next thing I knew I was too late and the two of them were gone" Hannah explained giving her account to what had happened.

End of Flashback

Third POV

As Trey and Clare left for the guest cabin they had no idea they were being followed and there were strange noises in the air. "There the generator is up and running" Trey said. "And away we go for some fun" Clare said.

Of course they had to go over a large tree that was blocking the path soon the two of them got to a warning sign about wildlife in the area such as wolves, bears and deer. "Let's hug a bear" Clare suggested to Trey. "No" Trey replied in an unenthused tone of voice. The couple heard a blood scream and then ran unknown to the two of them there was a savior aiding them knowing what was really up there.

As soon as they were in cabin Clare realized her phone was lost but it was taken. The noises continued but they locked the door behind them assuming right away their friends followed them but chose to ignore it.

"Whoa look at this" Trey said revealing a big rifle. "Trey what the hell" Clare exclaimed but Trey ignored the remark then the window broke. "What was that" Clare shirked. "It's your phone" Trey said showing his girlfriend the phone.

Clare got so annoyed and went outside on the porch "HEY YOU PRICKS YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST FOLLOW US AND RUIN OUR FUN. WELL GUES WHAT TREY ARE I ARE NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO IT AND WHEN WE COME BACK THERE IS GOING TO BE HELL TO PAY"! When she was inside she shut the door then out of nowhere a clawed hand grabbed her and dragged her through the window.

"CLARE" Trey cried out and the two of them knew this was not a prank. Trey grabbed the gun and ammo. Instead of taking the safe route he took shortcuts across the river and soon he followed the tracks leading to the mine.

As soon as he got to her, she was still alive but scratched up. Then the elevator gave way and Trey could only look on in horror as his love plummeted below. "NOOOOOO" the eighteen year old cried out in despair.


	14. Until Sunrise: Sprit Board and Dangerous

Until Sunrise: Sprit Board and Dangerous Encounter

Third POV

Unknown to the rest of the group they had no clue there was something else on the mountain and it had taken one of their friends into the mine which had been involved in a collapse in the late forties but they did not want to interrupt anything.

Hannah knew Daniel was getting sleepy so she took him to the room he was going to stay in. "If you need anything Danny you know where we are" Hannah said to her little cousin. "I know Hannah" Daniel replied as she left him to his dreams.

In the basement Krista, Joey and Seth recovered the sprit board to see if they could find out what happened last year. Hannah and Dale decided to have some time in the hot tub together since they just wanted some alone time.

Hannah's POV

I put on a black bathing suit and however I kept my Autobot emblem necklace on; Ultra Magnus gave it to me when I was fifteen and I remember it so well growing up with him. "Take care of it Hannah because it will protect you" he said to me.

I had a towel with me and Dale was in his trunks. "Are you sure you two don't want to do this" Joey asked. "I see in my crystal ball some alone time with Hannah" Dale replied and we left for the hot tub for some alone time and relaxing romantic music.

"Now that your little cousin is asleep and we get some alone time" Dale said as we got into the tub for some alone time and we made sure no one could hear us so we kept the music going and the silver lining was it kept Daniel asleep.

Third POV

Niccole and Nick were returning to the cable car station to retrieve something such as a camera but someone was watching them. 'This is creepy and I am getting the creeps" Niccole thought as she and Nick walked back to the lodge.

In the Lodge

The three friends who were playing with the sprit board to make contact with their missing friends Tracey and Erica. "If you are in this room with us can you give us a sign" Joey asked and the dial began to move with the three hands on it.

S-I-S-T-E-R was what the dial was pointing to. "Which sister are you" Seth asked. "Seth this has to be either Erica or Tracey. "Who are you" Krista asked. E-R-I-C-A the dial pointed to. "What happened Erica" Joey asked. B-E-T-R-A-Y-E-D the dial stated again.

"Betrayed" Joey asked looking at Krista "It was just a prank and Erica if you are here I want you and Tracey to know we are so sorry Hannah was right it was cruel and we went way too far" Krista cried expressing remorse over what happened last year.

Seth then got up and left the room out of dismay over what had happened to his sisters. "Maybe we went too far and then they heard a scream. "SETH" Joey shouted but they were in time to see a masked figure; the mask was white with black scars and a worker uniform.

The two of them were knocked out and the creep slinked into the room Daniel was sleeping and took him. He walked into the room where Hannah and Dale were relaxing like any young couple.

Hannah's POV

Dale and I were enjoying ourselves but I had this uneasy feeling that we were being watched "Dale I have an uneasy feeling we need to get dressed I need to check on Danny or Spike and Carly plus Bee would kill me" I said.

"But Hannah" Dale was about to start. "Dale later I need to do this" I said drying off, putting my clothing back on. I ran to Daniel room with Dale on my heels. "Oh no Danny" I cried out seeing his bed and I played a recording and it was static but it said something about a man close to the mountains.

"Oh no" I said. "I need to get Prowl right away" I said to him taking my arm communicator and I called Nick and Niccole. "Guys we have a situation Danny is missing and I can't find Seth, Joey and Krista" I called.

"Got issues too HC Clare was dragged out" Trey called out. "Ok guys we need to get the rangers out here I'm going to contact Prowl he's an enforcement officer.

"Prowl this is Hannah Chase we have a situation up here Clare was abducted by someone and Danny is not in the lodge he was put to bed; the lodge is locked from the inside and there maybe someone up here with us" I called out to him. "Easy Hannah I'll get ahold of the rangers at your location I'll get here with backup as soon as I can but there is a winter weather that could keep you here for a while but try to find them alright I trained you along with the others" Prowl cried out.

"Ok Prowl I hope whoever let alone whatever may have got Erica and Tracey could still be here" I replied having to calm down and praying to God Danny was alight.

"Hannah" his voice cried out though my com. "Danny where are you" "I don't know Hannah but there is a man in a mask and he is threatening Seth and Krista" he cried out. "I'm coming Danny" I called out.

With the Autobots

Third POV

When Prowl explained what Hannah informed him of Spike went into panic mode "Hannah said she is going to find him and she sent me his com to me she is going to get him away from that maniac" Prowl said and knowing Hannah with her training at thirteen years old she would protect Daniel.


	15. Until Sunrise: Loyalty and Love

Until Sunrise: Loyalty and Love

Third POV

Trey was in the old mine and he found a strange man covered in fatigues and a gas mask covering his face 'you did this' he thought and he followed him to avenge his loves life. He knew Hannah was planning on looking for her little cousin.

As soon he was out he followed the footprints to the abandoned sanatorium where the miners who had survived were placed there. 'I will get you and kill you the same way you killed my girl' Trey thought. "Trey what the hell we need your help get back to the lodge" Hannah said through her com link she had given him.

Before they left the year before Wheeljack gave the group comlinks' but Erica didn't have hers on the night the twins disappeared. As soon as Trey got the old building he found some things about the mining accident in the early 1950's.

'The hell happened' Try thought as he went through everything and strange messages. "Hannah there may be something else here and whoever got Clare may have gotten Erica and Tracey is still here" he said through the com. He found a key card and there was an old telegram that said 'make sure no reporters get in here'. "Yeah wouldn't want anyone in this paradise" Trey muttered as he took a machete and found a pistol for additional fire power.

Trey found the man but he knew the others were going to need help.

Hannah's POV

I had my gun on me so I can find Daniel and since his com had a tracking device on him Hannah used it to locate him. After I got my clothes on along with Dale I noticed the answering machine blinking "the hell" I muttered and I pushed to speaker.

"Hello Mrs. Utah this is Sergeant Roberts and we have come to inform you he is a free man and there is nothing we can do about it and if you have any concerns please call" the voice mail said. "Oh God" I muttered and I turned to Dale and said "Think this has something to do with the poster outside the station before we got in" Dale asked.

"After what happened their disappearance is starting to make sense" I replied as we followed the foot prints coming from the lodge.

Third POV

Joey found himself in a room and a voice told him to follow the wooden signs and he found Seth, Daniel and Krista chained by the wrists. "This is an experiment Joey you will decide who to kill and the other two live so who will it be your friend's baby cousin, the love of your life or your best friend" the voice on the speaker said.

A huge buzz saw appeared "no please no" "Joey please" the two older kids cried out but Daniel was crying in fear, his guardian, parents and Autobots could hear his cries but there was nothing he can do. Joey threw the switch but could not watch Seth began to cry out in agony as the saw killed him.

Blood went all over Krista. "SETH" Daniel cried out and his cousin and her boyfriend rushed in to see the death of their friend. "What the hell is this" Hannah uttered. As the saw stopped she and the other two got the prisoners freed. "I'm so sorry Danny I didn't intend to get you in danger" she said through her tears as she hugged him to comfort him.

"We called for help but there is nothing we can do we have to tell them this is urgent there is a maniac up here and we have to get the hell out" Dale said.

Nick and Niccole were in time to see the small group exit the shed. "We need to get out of here there is a maniac up here and he made me kill Seth" Joey said. Danny was in shock while Hannah was comforting him as best she can.

"We need to get help" Niccole declared. "You guys go back to the cable car station to get help the rest of us will stick together to look for Trey and hopefully Clare" Hannah said.

Daniel's POV

I was so scared and this was supposed to be fun. 'Dad, mom, Bee, Prime I'm scared' I thought in fear as the saw killed Seth. Hannah got me down and she and I hugged each other. "Shhhh Danny I called up Prowl and there is a storm but Nick and Niccole are going to get down the mountain to see if they can get help and once they get back we'll go back down to a safe place" Hannah assured me.

Hannah is my cousin and she promised mom, dad and Bumblebee she would keep me safe. "I promised Danny and we will protect you" she added.


	16. Until Sunrise: Revelations and Clues

Until Sunrise: Revelations and Clues

Third POV

Nick and Niccole went to the station to go and get help while the rest of them went to check the lodge and find out how the killer knew they were going to be here. 'I hope Trey and Clare are alright' Hannah thought as she Daniel and Dale went together.

Hannah explained everything "no way I'm letting Danny freeze and he's better off with my group we don't know if there is more than one freak out there" Hannah said to Spike. "I am going to add if I find out which officer let that freak out I swear I am going to make him or her eat their badge". "Alright one group check the upstairs one group in the basement" Hannah said. "Good call" Joey said as he and Krista went downstairs.

In the meantime Nick and Niccole were making their way to the cable car station to see if they could get help nearby. 'I just hope the others are going to get out alive' Niccole thought as she and Nick made their way to the station.

Once they were outside Nick found something "what is it" Niccole asked. "It's paint and it's fresh" Nick said. "We need to get inside and hey an axe I feel better now" he said and he smashed the door open and inside there was graffiti that read 'die' 'kill'. "Yikes" Niccole said.

"They keys are missing" Nick said in terror and then "there's a radio tower let's try it" she proposed. "Do what you have to" Dale said through the com link.

Hannah's POV

Niccole described everything "guys I think Seth had the keys and we cannot go back in there that freak could be there" I said as the three of us checked everything in the lodge. "Hannah is Optimus coming" Daniel asked. "I hope so buddy and since there is a snow storm outside there is nothing they can do right now" I replied.

Then we heard shouts in the basement "Joey Krista" I cried out and I ran to the basement leaving Dale to look after Daniel. By the time I got to the basement "Joey Krista" I called out and I found red "oh god no" I said seeing it and then the house seemed to come alive.

Third POV

Joey and Krista looked around the basement "what's this" Joey muttered taking a small key and discovered it fit a doll house and it was a reenactment of what happened last year. "It's us and that prank" Krista said.

Then a figure appeared behind the two "oh my God" exclaimed Joey and he tried to fight the freak and Krista stabbed him with a kitchen knife only to be knocked out with a club. The next thing the duo knew they woke up in a torture chamber.

"Here is round two now Joey you have a gun and above you is either shot yourself or the love of your life before the saws come down and cut you to bits" the killer said over the speakers. "Oh god" Joey cried out and the saws began to come down.

Hannah's POV

There were boot prints and all the three of us could do was follow them and then "Hannah Dale" I turned it was Trey. I got to the vent and opened it so Dale and I could help him out. "Where's Clare" I asked him. "Someone grabbed her and killed her" he explained. "They killed Seth too" I informed him.

"I already contacted Prowl for help and he said he can get us until sunrise thanks to that storm" I replied to him. "Let's follow the tracks I hope we're not too late" I said to him getting my gun ready and I noticed he was armed to the teeth too.

Then we found a secret room "oh my god" Dale said as we found torture equipment and dead animals such as elk hanging from the ceiling and I had to cover my little cousins eyes from the carnage. "This guy's a psychotic freak" Dale muttered angry about of night turning from fun to a night of horror.

We found the tracks leading to a door and we opened it to see two of my friends strapped down in chairs and saws coming down I acted fast by shooting the mechanism before Joey could point the gun at himself I knew he didn't want to shot Krista.

Third POV

Prowl knew there was nothing he and the rest of the Autobots could do but he asked the Protectobots and Aerialbots for help. "Storm or no storm we have to get the out of there" he said. The rest of the unit and Daniel's parents knew he was right.

With Hannah she managed to stop the blades and the black and white masked killed appeared and Joey shot him. The bullets did nothing to him "Joey you know there is such thing as blanks" the killer said. Dale ran over with a wrench and knocked him out while Trey and Hannah got their friends free.

Hannah's POV

I pulled the mask off and it was Seth and he came around. "SETH" I cried out horrified he would do something like this. "Well you know what it's like to be in fear and humiliated just as my sisters felt last year but they didn't laugh it off oh no they're gone possibly forever" Seth said laughing.

"This isn't funny Seth Clare is dead and you're going to pay you fucking freak" Trey yelled out enraged he would do this to his friends. I covered Danny's ears so he would not learn some unpleasant words. "The hell is wrong with you Seth none of us are laughing" Joey hissed as I handed him a pair of cuffs. "I what I didn't kill Clare I don't remember doing so" Seth replied clearly out of his mind.

"What should we do with this lunatic" Krista asked. "Take him to the shed and leave him there I know Prowl is going to love to hear everything" I declared. "Hannah we're friends right you have to admit this was funny and you all went for it" Seth said. "It is not funny Danny is scared and he is not leaving anyone's sight you freak" I hissed and I slapped him across the face. "Scare Danny again and I swear to God you jerk I will feed you to the wolves" I added enraged over how Danny was going to be scared for life because of him.

We led him to the surface "We're taking this insane freak to the shed and keep him here until morning" Trey said. "I'll hold down the fort until Nick and Niccole get back" I said taking control of this. "Good" Trey said as he and Joey took the insane Seth outside to the shed we knew he was out of his mind.


	17. Until Sunrise: The Monster and Unexpecte

Until Sunrise: The Monster and Unexpected Help

Third POV

Niccole and Nick managed to get to the tower while evading the killer then they arrived to the tower. The light came on "motion sensor" Nick muttered as the two climbed up the ladder to reach the radio in order to contact help.

The power on the inside was off until Niccole found the fuse box and two flare guns with additional flares. "Take one of the guns and these flares" she said giving Nick one of the guns and flares. Something in the back of her head told her to give him a flare gun and additional flares.

She made her way to the radio and caught a glimpse of the missing posters of Tracy and Erica Utah. "Hello this is Niccole we need help there is a manic up here on these mountains and he killed two of our friends" Niccole said. "We know we are coming but cannot get to you until sunrise" the ranger on the radio said.

Then the door began to shake of course Nick had the smarts to lock it behind him so whoever was out there left. The two breathed a sigh of relief. On the outside a cable keeping the tower up was cut and there was a long humanoid claw that cut it.

The tower began to fall forward. "NICK" Niccole cried out in fear knowing the glass was breaking as she tried to hold on but for now the tower was stopped by a cliff edge. "I'm coming Niccole" Nick cried as he tried to reach for her only for the tower to break and two separating the two.

"NICK" "NICCOLE". The two plummeted into the mines but luckily there was something that caught them breaking their fall. However the two were not aware they had survived the fall.

Niccole used a flare to light her way and kept the gun beside her knowing this is her best chance but she hears strange sounds and notices the strange man. 'Oh god' she thought as she moved silently to ensure she was not heard.

However the stranger had been following the group was ensuring the creatures in question did not invade the land close to the lodge. Then Niccole found something and when it fell it was Tracey's head. "Oh Jesus Tracey" Niccole whispered knowing one of the friends who went missing a year ago was dead. She found more in the mine; a date, a cross, and items that belonged to the sisters.

Then an arm grabbed he, it was the stranger "get out of here" he hissed and he threw her down the shaft leading to an exit. He turned to where the inhuman sound used his flamethrower on it "use these" he called tossing her a satchel as she ran towards the exit.

Nick was in another part of the chambers and he was dragged by a long spider like arm 'the flare gun' he thought and he fired at it. The Creature let go and ran 'I have to get out of here alert the others there is more than psychotic freak here there is something else too' Nick thought as he took the gun and used a flare to light the path.

Niccole ran towards an elevator to escape the mine 'have to get out have to get out' she thought then she saw it; the creature was very tall, thin, and gaunt and had sharp teeth as it hissed. Niccole ran but first she used the chain to release the boulders and flammable materials.

'Please please' she thought as she ran. Niccole ran to the conveyer belt to escape the creature caught up to her and "of course" she said to herself and fire at the creature. The monster screamed and ran away; 'so it has a weakness' Niccole thought as she ran to the lodge screaming.

Autobot Base

Ultra Magnus' POV

"I'm worried about them Arcee" I said. I could sense Hannah feeling more concerned and in fear about who was up there with them even through the com link I gave her when she first started school I could hear everything.

"I know" Arcee replied. "Ultra Magnus" Prowl said. I turned to face the SIC. "We're sending the Protectobots and Aerialbots over, of course you; Prime and Bumblebee are welcome to assist the situation" Prowl said.

"Good I am going to get my little one back" I said transforming and meeting up with the unit.

Hannah's POV

We heard screaming, it was Niccole "now what" I muttered as I opened the door for her. "We need to get the hell out of here" she said. "What happened? Where's Nick" I asked her. "There's a monster Hannah" she explained. "This is a sick joke made up by Seth but Joey and Trey are taking care of him" I explained as the two men in question entered.

"Guys there's a creature here it was not Seth" Niccole said hysterically. "Slow down what do you mean a creature" I asked her in an effort to calm her down. "I don't know how to describe it; it was grotesque and it was after me" she said. She told us she found the remains of Tracey "they had a fall but Erica didn't die right away; she was trapped down there while we were on the surface looking for her" she said through tears of fear.

Then a knock came at the door of course it flew open "sit down" the masked man said. I did as I was told. "Now you listen to what I have to say about what you're up against in these mountains" he said revealing his face. I could tell he was a Native American. "You kids never should have come back here not after what happened last year" he added. "You mean with Tracey and Erica" Krista asked.

"He's guilty as hell" Trey hissed. "Shut up Trey and let the man talk" I said and turned to him and asked. "How did you know what happened without being involved or responsible" I asked. I gave Trey a dark look and the man with the flamethrower continued.

"I do not take kindly to you kids coming back especially to my mountain" he continued. "Your mountain sure the Utah's would like to hear that" Dale said. "True it does not belong to me nor the Utah's it belongs to the wendigo" he continued. "What's a wendigo" Daniel asked as I put my arm around him to comfort him.

"There is a curse in these mountains, should any man or woman resort to cannibalism the spirt of the wendigo is unleased and it hunts in the dead of night". "Seth we left him out there" Joey said. "We have to get him". "No I will get your friend you kids get to somewhere safe" the man said. "He's my friend no matter what he did I am not leaving him to that thing" Joey said taking a rifle. "Fine" the man relented.

"Basement" I said leading the group there where we were sure it was going to be safe.


	18. Until Sunrise: Facts about the Monster

Until Sunrise: Facts about the Monster

Hannah's POV

'I hope Joey and that man can get Seth back alive he has a lot to answer for what he has done' I thought as I held my little cousin close. "Hannah I'm scared" Daniel whimpered. "I know Danny and this was not the weekend I had in mind and I am so sorry I did not mean to put you in danger and frighten you" I cooed hugging him.

I know I am not a fan of babysitting but with my little cousin I make an exception. As soon as we got into the lower levels of the basement where it would be safe "I don't blame you Hannah and I know you were willing to give up your alone time with Dale to save me" he replied.

I looked to the right and what I saw were TV monitors "what's this" I said and I looked through the web cams and it was everything. "What is this" Krista asked. "It's Seth and it was a dummy he used along with paint blood red paint to pull that nasty prank" I said showing everyone the tapes.

I began to take the time to download the footage to one disk "love what are you doing" Dale asked. "Evidence love this is for Prowl and Streetwise this should be more than enough to get Seth cuffed" I replied. "Just give me a few minutes and Niki what is that shoulder bag" I said and then noticed a bag on her shoulder.

"The man gave it to me and there is a map to his hideout and there is a journal about the wendigo" she replied. "It says here those things hate fire fatal and if the flamethrower guy has another flamethrower and fuel one of us can use" Niccole said. "Not a bad idea if we can get to it with those things rooming around this mountain and least we know help is on the way" I added.

Third POV

Joey and the stranger went to the shed to find it empty "oh no" Joey said. "By the looks of the tracks it took him into the mine shaft" the man grunted. "What can you tell me about those things" Joey asked as the two went to the lodge where it would be safe. "Do not eat human flesh and only burn them as a last resort if you stay still it can't see you" the man murmured and then out of nowhere the creature appeared.

It was tall, gaunt and thin like an alien. Joey looked horrified and they stood still but that things sharp teeth and scream was enough to scare anyone. Joey aimed the rifle at the creature and the man aimed his flamethrower at it.

The monster was swift and before Joey could move the monster moved close to the man and slashed his throat decapitating him. Joey knew he had to continue firing at the monster and the creature fled after all the bullets were hot and it hated fire.

Joey ran over to get the man's flamethrower and he had fuel on his corpse. 'Have to get back to the lodge' he thought as the monster followed him, he continued to fire at the monster "get away from me you freak" Joey hissed knowing it may have killed and eaten his friend alive. He did catch a glimpse of the tracks and drag marks leading to the mines.

Once he was back to the lodge he managed to get into the lodge. "Where's the guy" Krista asked. "It killed him and it took Seth into the mines" Joey replied.

Daniel's POV

"Joey" I cried hugging him. "Hey little buddy" he replied ruffling my hair. "What happened" Hannah asked. "It killed the man and it got Seth" Joey explained. "That guy was our only chance of getting out of here alive" Niccole said.

"We need to get out of here and Seth had the keys to the cable car" Trey said. "When I was looking for Clare I got into the sanatorium and there were clipping of what happened when the miners were rescued and were kept" Trey began.

Third POV

The Autobots were trying to get to the mountain in hopes Hannah, Daniel and Hannah's friends were alright. 'Please be safe' Ultra Magnus thought worried about his charge. "I know you're worried Ultra Magnus but Hannah is tougher than you think" Brawn said to the city commander.

Ultra Magnus thought for a moment and he knew he was right. "We are getting those kids out of here" he said and he wanted to have his little one and Daniel back in his hand.

Hannah's POV

"We need to get the keys back and Seth has them and the keys to the cable car and Seth has them" Dale said. "That thing took him into the mines and we need to get out of here" Joey said. "Well who's going to go to the mines" Krista asked.

"I'm going to go there" Dale volunteered. "You are going to need back up so I am going to go with you and Joey I'm leaving you in charge of Danny and the lodger are you fine with it" I told him. "Sure and Hannah, Dale you two come back alive" Joey said.

"We have to get the keys and Seth has them" Dale said. "Also this map right where that creepy building is right where the guy lived and we could find another flamethrower" Niccole said. "Hannah" Daniel said. "Daniel you need to stay here and Joey keep everyone in the basement Dale and I will come back" I said.

I hugged Danny and said "I promise we will see the family again and we will never come back here again; once all is said and done I will leave a warning beacon informing people, Cons and Autobots to stay away unless they want to encounter death" I added.

Dale and I exited the lodge to go to the man's lair, see what else we can find, and if Seth is still alive we need to get the keys to the cable car, of course we have a pair of cuffs so we can let Prowl and Streetwise deal with him. Based on what we had gathered on that nasty prank we have enough" I said.


	19. Until Sunrise: Fight to Survive

Until Sunrise: Fight to Survive

Third POV

Hannah and Dale made their way to the old building to see what else they could use to keep the monsters at bay and Hannah could sense her guardian's worry 'I am not going to die and neither are anymore of my friends by those things' Hannah thought.

"Are you sure this will work Hannah" Krista asked through the com. "It's an freakin animal Kris and those things hate fire" I replied as Dale and I made our way to the lifeless building to get more supplied and potential information about what else was up there.

"I am glad I have you with me love" Dale said as he held the flare gun and the love of his life had the flamethrower after all she knew how to use anything of that kind. 'Least Joey knows how to use a gun as well as Trey' I thought.

In the Mines

Third POV

Clare was still alive got up and ensured she was hidden when she heard strange sounds she managed to find a discarded coat left by the stranger "what the hell is going on here" Clare said to herself. She knew she had to make her way back to the lodge.

'The Utah's always said this mine was creepy' she thought. She knew Trey would save her but she was scared and all she wanted was to be with the rest of the group. 'Some weekend this turned out to be' she thought.

Then a hand touched her "Clare" it was Nick. "Oh my God Clare what happened we thought you were dead" Nick said as he hugged her close to motion it was alright and she was with him now. "I fell several feet from a radio tower trying to contact help not sure if Niccole survived the fall too" Nick explained to Clare.

"So did I after I was dragged and taken by something inhuman" Clare replied to Nick. "We need to get the hell out of here and Hannah said she contact the Autobots for help she knows Ultra Magnus is worried about her and she said she had a strange feeling she was being followed" Nick added in his explanation. "You feel several feet wow that makes two of us" Nick said as he found a nearby lantern and began to light the way to the passage. The two of them thought about their lovers and Hannah's younger cousin after all they knew having Daniel with them would have been an enjoyable weekend.

'I'm sorry this happened Hannah I know you care for your cousin and he did not deserve to live a hellish nightmare' Clare thought as the two made an effort to find their way out and to ensure whatever was following them did not kill them.

Hannah's POV

I know Ultra Magnus is worried about me but we have to ensure we get the keys back and none of those things followed us back. "I just hope we can get into that things bedroom get the keys and the hell out of here" Dale said. "I know but we have to ensure we don't have any of them following us back" I replied.

As we got to the old building I used a flare to light the way and there lying around was a key to get into a locked room "please work" I murmured and I heard a click 'thank you' I thought. Then in plain sight was another flamethrower and fuel. "Score" I said handing the weapon of fire to my love.

I found items such as a warning to keep reporters out 'yeah anything to keep people away from this hell hole' I thought and we heard more sounds 'looks like there is more than one too many' I thought as we moved to ensure the building was to be destroyed 'Trey mentioned there is flammable material and if we can ensure those things don't get out' I thought.

"Let's do it" I said to Dale as we made our way through the hell and I found an old projector and when Dale and I watched it we could see a man change into something inhuman; the man became a monster with a gaunt face, sharp fanged teeth and long spider like limbs. "It's one of the miners that survived the mine collapse" Dale whispered knowing we could not let those creatures know we were here.

"Oh my God" I whispered, "considering what has happened tonight Tracey and Erica's disappearance is starting to make sense" I said to Dale. "I know we have to ensure those things don't follow us once we get the keys.

Daniel's POV

"I hope Hannah and Dale are alright" I said to Joey. "I would not worry about those two Danny Hannah trained under the top Autobot soldiers and once the two get the keys and hopefully Seth back alive we can get out of here" Joey said.

I knew we could not leave the basement and Niccole said we could get out of here at sunrise I read the journal of that man who told us what else was up there with us; a wendigo. 'Least they come out at night and once the sun comes up. "I just wanted to have fun Joey and when Seth did those things and that horrible thing to Clare" I began trying not to cry because I didn't want them laughing at me.

"Danny we know this was not what we had in mind either and you should have seen how Hannah slapped Seth around when he hurt you the way he did and Danny you are tougher than we thought and Hannah wanted to have fun too not a night of terror" Joey said. "Yeah little guy and besides some of us have siblings too but we couldn't take them with us and Danny Hannah left Joey in charge and we know she and Dale will come back". Niccole said.

Hannah pointed out that we could not risk having any of those things following us back home and she told me once the Autobots got here everything will be just fine after all she did not want any of these monsters coming back.

Third POV

The snow storm was making it hard to the Autobots grounders and flyers alike to get to the mountain of course Springer and Arcee agreed to help but then "Hot Rod" Ultra Magnus called to the young Autobot. "I had to come I am not letting Hannah, Daniel and their friends down Hannah told me the man that tried to help them is dead and the disappearance of two of their friends is starting make sense" Hot Rod started.

"The point is the two of them are the youngest and I am not going to leave them to die and I heard Hannah and Dale volunteered to seal up the mine once they have the keys to the cable car to get down the mountain" Hot Rod added.

Then a radio call came from Hannah Chase "if we don't get out alive I want the Autobots and my aunt and uncle to hear this. This is Hannah Magnolia Chase and I hope you understand this we encountered humanoid like creatures and after what happened with Erica and Tracey Utah we know what happened and considering some of us are dead. The creature up here is known as a wendigo and those things love human flesh; we had to destroy that building and the nest we could not risk having one of those things coming back with us and I doubt we are going to die we won't let those things eat us alive" Hannah said and ended the radio.

Ultra Magnus was stunned after all he didn't expect this and this made him and the rest of the group of Autobots want to get there to ensure the group of small humans was back in the city safe.


	20. Until Sunrise: Repentance and Escape

Until Sunrise: Repentance and Escape

As explained in Earth Wars I am re-watching all G1 episodes and once I am through with the movie and season 3 and four it will start but I like writing about father/daughter relationships and this one is starting to turn fun. Will be going out of town next weekend for family events and have somethings in the real world to deal with.

Third POV

Spike and Carly were worried and after hearing what had been going on and the fact when Daniel was not in his bed "least Hannah acted fast" Inferno said. "Yeah Hannah told us the doors were locked on the inside and the prank cooked up by Seth made Hannah upset" Red Alert added. "I thought this was going to be good for Danny but now" Carly started.

"Now Carly Hannah and her friends have been able to get him free; Danny told me it took three of them to keep her from knocking Seth black and blue when he pulled that nasty prank" Spike said to assure his wife knowing a group of Autobots were sent to that mountain to get the kids off and back home.

Back at the mountain Hannah and Dale knew there was more than one Wendigo on the mountain. "Looks like one of those horrible experiments gone bad and obviously they did not want any outside eyes peering in" Hannah said to Dale reading one of the telegrams. "Yeah would not want anyone knowing about man-eating monsters" Dale agreed.

Hannah's POV

I looked at the map the old man had when he gave Niccole his shoulder bag and since I had the com it was more than a communication device I could make downloads on it. "Glad I got it downloaded before leaving so we know where we are and oh my God" I said looking at the map. "What's wrong love" Dale asked.

I showed him there was a tunnel leading from the mad house to the lodge. "Joey this is Hannah hide upstairs the tunnel on the map is connected and there is more than one" I said. "Ok Hannah and don't worry about Danny he's safe" Joey said. I feed the communication to the rest of the Autobots to assure them Daniel was safe.

"I already told them about those things and we cannot risk bringing let alone having any of those things following us back" I said to Dale. Of course I am unsure if we are going to get the keys because we need to get out of there. "We can use the tunnel to get us to the freaks lair, get the key's and get out of here" Dale said.

Third POV

Using the map the two of them managed to get deeper into the old building the heard the sounds of chains 'oh my God' Hannah though as she and Dale got their flamethrowers ready and sure enough the creatures began to lunge.

"Burn in hell freak" Hannah hissed as the monster backed away 'if it were not for the chains keeping those things restrained I would have had my throat would have been slashed' Hannah thought. Once the duo got to the exit and noticed barrels full of flammable material 'Trey was right about it but why is this all here' Dale thought and then.

Hannah's POV

Dale and I heard the sounds of a wendigo coming towards us and I looked right at Dale. Dale aimed and fired from the rifle we took before leaving the lodge to get the keys to the cable car so we could escape. "Ready" I said to him. Dale nodded to signal he was ready and once the monster was in sight Dale fired.

"Nice let's get out of here" I said as we ran before the building exploded and we got away.

In the Mines

Third POV

Nick and Clare were doing what they could to avoid the monster in the mines. 'Thank God I found Clare Trey is going to be happy but we need to get out of here and back to the lodge' Nick thought. "I hope the others are ok" Clare said. She knew Hannah was protective of her little cousin, Daniel and after what has been going on Hannah would be beyond a doubt upset about this, she wanted Danny to have a good weekend with them.

The creature was following them "hide" Nick whispered as the two hide behind a wooden wall and the creature passed and because the two of them stood still it passed through. As soon as they were close to the exit the creature came back Nick grabbed Clare forcing a new exit open with his arms.

He motioned Clare to be quiet and not to move.

Deep in the mines Seth was losing his mind hearing the voices of his sisters. "I trust you I trust you" he said. His sisters and his killer alter ego continued to speak and he was seeing his dead sisters and the two of them continued to speak to him telling him he was with them now.

Hannah's POV

Once we got into the mines we knew this was it then we opened a large metal door and the man's head came out. "Oh my God" I gasped trying not to get sick and seeing that man's headless body suspended from the ceiling in chains.

"What did it do" I asked Dale and myself. Dale motioned me to keep going and once inside we came across a hole in the ground and there were bones. "Looks like a grave but who's "Dale said. I noticed something "Oh my God this is Tracy's grave this is her watch; Niccole said she found items of the sisters and Tracy's head" I said to Dale. "Yeah but who dug her back up again" he asked and when we knew we had to go across a body of water.

As soon as I made contact with it "oh God I can't feel my digits" I said but we had to keep going and once we got close to the monster's bedroom I found something a journal or what seemed to be one and I opened it and Dale and I read it together. "Looks like Erica's writing" Dale said.

"To anyone who finds this I had no choice" I read a sentence. It hit me like a brick; "Dale it was Erica who dug her up she was down her and she buried her" I said and we put the pieces together knowing what had happened.

"We need to find Seth now" I said. Once we got further in we heard something or someone "I trust you I trust you". Dale and I looked through the cracks and saw Seth and he seemed out of it.

Third POV

"Seth snap out of it" Dale said giving him a good slap to break him out of his insanity. "Thought we would never get you back" Hannah said. "Yeah full mental jacket or something like that" Dale said. "Seth Erica was down here for weeks a month, she had to have been starving she dug Tracy up" Hannah said to him.

"Let's just get out of here before we wind up dead or worse" Dale said. Hannah faced Seth "do you have the keys to the cable car" Hannah asked him. "Yeah" Seth replied handing Hannah the keys, Hannah looked up "see that it's our way out" she said.

"No way we can fit you're slender enough" Dale said and he helped Hannah thought the hole so she could climb up and go back to the lodge to get everyone.

Hannah ran back and knew she still had low fuel and she had to leave the empty flamethrower behind. 'Much better' she thought so she could sprint faster.

Seth and Dale had to go back the way they came and as soon as the two men were in the water Dale fell through a deep pocket "oh fu…" and then the monster came out "you are not real no you are not" Seth cried out and he found a tattoo he recognized as his sister, Erica. "ERICA" he cried and the monster took him and dragged him back. Dale had gotten to the surface but the flare gun and flame thrower were useless in the water.

As soon as he was out Dale used the flamethrower and fuel as a bomb so the mine would be sealed up forever. 'No way you are coming out' he thought and he used the rifle to fire on the canister it was done.

Hannah's POV

"Joey" I called out but I got no answer and I ran to the lodge only to the door was locked. 'C'mon open' I thought trying to open the door and I heard footsteps and I held "Joey" I called out but I got no answer and I ran to the lodge only to the door was locked. 'C'mon open' I thought trying to open the door and I heard footsteps and I held still in fear.

"Hannah" Dale said. "Thank god where's Seth" I asked him. "It got him" was his reply. "Oh my God what a horrible way to go" I whispered and we knew better than to go back. "I sealed up the mine love" Dale said.

"Let's check the basement I told them to stay there" I said. Once we got there I asked Dale "how would you rate our chances" "would rather not think let alone talk about it right now" Dale replied. Then "get out of here" "run" "go go go" everyone else cried out and Joey had Daniel in his arms.

I slammed the door shut and locked it tight. I joined the others only to find a wendigo on the hanging decoration. "Don't move don't move" Dale said in a quiet voice. Then the other two wendigo's appeared out of nowhere. The creatures began to fight each other the larger one threw one against the fire place where a gas main burst open.

Dale was eyeing a light bulb and since the switch was off we all knew what he was thinking. I mouthed to Joey and the rest 'get Danny out of here'. As soon as everyone was out including Dale I made my break to the switch and turned it on and the house went into flames and I was sent flaying.

Blade's POV

I followed the ranger's choppers "we have visual the main structure is completely destroyed over. Hang on I'm seeing something; it looked like there are survivors lets pick them up".


	21. Until Sunrise: Reunited and Questions

Until Sunrise: Reunited and Questions

Third POV

The rest of the Autobots arrived on the mountain of course Ultra Magnus was the first to the destroyed lodge knowing what had happened based on transmission from Hannah and Daniel's com links the group had to go through an entire night of horror and fought to stay alive.

Hannah was helped up from the explosion of the lodge by Dale and the group heard two familiar voices "HEY GUYS".

Hannah's POV

"HEY GUYS" shouted someone "Clare Nick oh my god you're alive" Hannah called out and she tried to run but the burns she got on her back although the heavy coat she wore saved her from a bad burn maybe her life.

Daniel ran over to the two of them "what happened we thought the monster killed you" the little boy cried out hugging the two of them. "We survived the fall and now I see our message got out" Nick said. "I was taken by that thing into the mine by that thing and Trey tried to save me" Clare answered as Trey hugged her.

"Hannah are you there youngling" Ultra Magnus said through the com. "Yes Ultra Magnus Daniel and I are alive two casualties" I replied through the comlink. "Seth and the Native American who tried to warn the Utah's about the mountain didn't make it" I added in the com link as the Aerialbots, Protectobots and some of the other Autobots arrived to get us off the mountain.

Ultra Magnus, Springer, Arcee and to my surprise Hot Rod arrived to our location. Daniel, Dale and I were taken into Ultra Magnus. Everyone else was either placed in First Aid, Streetwise, Arcee and Springer.

"It's over Danny we're getting out of here" I said to my little cousin or as I would view him after the nights events my little brother. "Ratchet is going to want to keep you younglings in his medical bay in the city for observation but first you are going to have to tell both Prowl and Streetwise what happened" Ultra Magnus said.

"I had a feeling this was going to be the case" I replied in a flat tone and the fact none of us slept. "Try to get some recharge" Arcee said through the com. "Arcee after what we went through I am not too sure if I will ever be able to sleep in life ever; I was not prepared for what we were going to encounter up there and after what happened the disappearance of Erica and Tracey Utah makes sense" I stated.

Ultra Magnus' POV

I was happy to have my youngling charge in my servos again. "Hannah I know what you, Daniel and your friends have gone through and Spike wants to talk to you" I said. "Hello Uncle Spike" Hannah said. "Hannah I know you didn't plan this and I know you were not prepared for what happened" Spike started.

"I am so sorry Spike and Carly I didn't know what was up there with us and I never intended to put Danny in danger" Hannah said. "I know Hannah you did what you could and you kept Daniel out of harm's way" Spike said. "Not only that Hannah I know you reacted so quickly when you discovered him missing and we just want to say thank you for keeping him safe" Carly added for her mate. "It was not just me Aunt Carly; Joey kept him safe while Dale and I got the keys, destroyed that old building and sealed up the mine" Hannah replied.

"Hannah are we" Daniel was about to ask. "The Autobots got us out of here we're going back home Daniel. It's over and we're safe" Hannah assured him.

Third POV

Autobot Base

As soon as the Autobots returned with the younglings after escaping a weekend of horror Prowl had taken the group to separate integration rooms to ask what happened.

"The old man I don't know how to describe him and when we got there I had a feeling I was being watched" Joey said. "You said you thought he was stalking you did anyone else in your group think that" Prowl asked. "Well yeah but he was here to help and told us what was up there with us and he saved my life and I watched him die" Joey added.

"Were you aware of what Seth Utah was planning" Prowl asked. "No we didn't see this coming and we thought he killed Clare" Joey added.

"How did you end up in the mines Clare" Prowl asked once he was done with Joey's statement. "I was taken and carried. Trey went after me and the next thing I knew I was falling through the weak structure" Clare explained. "I managed to get away and I found Nick we managed to evade that thing and get out" Clare explained.

"I don't know how and why that cable snapped I tried to get to Niccole but I was too far away and when we were told what supposedly happened to Seth and a 'killer' up there Hannah and Danny's coms were out for a while and Niccole and I went to the radio tower to get help" Nick said.

"What happened" Streetwise asked. "The tower started to fall and we noticed someone or something was trying to get in with us and when I found the paint and that graffiti I didn't know what to think. I don't know how I survived and once I was in the mines something was dragging me and I shot it with the flare gun; If Niccole hadn't given me that other flare gun and flares I would have been killed" Nick said.

Niccole was next "I don't know how I survived and when I encountered that man he saved me and with the help of his journal I don't know what would have happened knowing I had encountered that creature and I was not prepared for what we were going to see and encounter" Niccole said. "Did you see Seth" Prowl asked.

"No and Hannah did not want to talk about what happened she didn't want to scare Danny" Niccole added. "I know Nick tried to help me when the tower fell and I barely got away from it and that man followed me and he helped us" Niccole added.

Trey was next "I tried to help Clare when she was taken and I thought Seth killed her because of that prank and he was out of his mind he wanted to hurt us. I had to hold Hannah back because she wanted to hit Seth". "Did you think the man killed Clare even though she lived" Prowl asked. "Yeah I mean he was off his rocker we had to keep him tied up and left him to you" Trey said.

"I stabbed him and I didn't know it was Seth" Krista said. "I thought it was something caused by the Sprit Board and the next thing I knew there was someone else in the lodge". "I didn't know what that freak was planning; I thought I was going to die and so was Danny" Krista said. "That thing was the real issue and when Hannah freed Danny and I with Joey she was so upset about what happened" Krista explained.

"I thought we were close he would talk to me after his sisters vanished and I always knew there was something about that mine" Hannah started. "Did you think Seth would have harmed you in any way" Prowl asked. "No I thought we had a connection he would talk with me since Erica and I were best friends I never thought she would turn into one of those things I was forced to kill her because she was not human and not the best friend I knew" Hannah added.

"Why did you try to hit Seth Hannah" Streetwise asked. "I was angry about how he had my little cousin or my little brother hanging on his wrists and that saw could have bisected him; he took Danny out of his bed and please understand I look at Daniel as a little brother and if anything happened to him I would have never forgiven myself" Hannah finished.

"I was more than happy to have Daniel with us although I never would have thought we would have issues as with last year" Dale said. "Were you and Hannah relaxing and why did she decide to end it" Streetwise asked. "She had this terrible feeling that something was wrong and once dressed she found Daniel gone and you better believe she panicked and called you right away. That's Hannah for you she wanted to go with me to ensure those things didn't follow us back; she did that to protect him" Dale added.

Hannah finished and said to the two Autobots "you have to listen I don't care if you believe me or not but you have to look at the evidence and it is what we picked up at the building and information about those that survived the cave in while working those mines". "What was in the mines Hannah" Prowl asked. "I have seen what was down there and I would give anything to un-see it" Hannah replied.

Daniel was sparred question "I think he has been through enough" Hannah said, his parents agreed with her.

Daniel's POV

We were taken to the medical bay so Ratchet and First Aid could observe us and I was glad not to be question about what happened.


	22. A Guardian's Love and Worry

A Guardian's Love and Worry

The movie will be up soon I just have to find the time to watch season three and four. I have a new temp job so it will be hard so please bear with me. I love you guys mainly you MachineDragonNero.

Third POV

No one knew what happened to Seth and based on Dale's statement the monster didn't kill him right away the creature just dragged him away. After the group was questioned with the exception of Daniel the little ones were soon taken to the human wing of the medical bay.

Hannah wanted to walk on her own but Ultra Magnus, Arcee, First Aid, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime himself insisted carrying them there. Ultra Magnus carried Hannah placing her into the hospital berth after all group had to be treated for their injuries such as burns, cuts and shock.

Ultra Magnus' POV

I carried Hannah and Danny in my servos although I had to convince Hannah to let me carry her. "Hannah please" I said in a soft voice to her as I carried her and Danny in my servos since the two of them are so small. "I'm fine Ultra Magnus really you don't have to baby me" she said.

"You are injured Hannah and it is useless to struggle" I said to her as I put her and Danny down. Since she came online I have been extremely protective of her and when she returned from something called a get together with friends went wrong and after hearing what had happened I knew Hannah did what she could to ensure she and the rest of them got out alive.

"Try to get some recharge Ratchet and First Aid are going to want to check on you" I advised leaving Hannah and her friends in the wing with the rest of the Autobots.

Hannah's POV

I wish Ultra Magnus let me walk on my own I had to tell him he didn't have to baby me just because one he is my guardian and adopted father and two I'm eighteen. 'Least he didn't give me hard time for modifying my exo-suit' I thought.

Flashback

I was in the human area of the lab making some adjustments on my exo-suit to protect me in combat since I was allowed to have it after all I had to convince Optimus to let me do this. 'Just add this to make it look cooler and sleeker' I thought as I made it more robotic. My armor was accessible by an Autobot Bracelet made cover my entire left wrist so when I press the emblem it would be quick and easy.

I made sure to keep my thoughts about it to myself not knowing how Ultra Magnus would react. "Hannah" Carly called and she entered my lair as I called it. "What the hell are you up to" she said noticing my 'little' project. "It's not to worst thing you ever caught me doing" I replied when she saw it.

My new armor resembled a standard femme Cybertronian, lacking antenna as Ultra Magnus, standard blue visor and means of ensuring I could escape the Decepticons but I could take on Soundwave's tape minions.

Ultra Magnus entered with his holoform and sure enough I could see what was coming. "WHAT IN PRIMUS' NAME ARE YOU TO" he exclaimed in a loud human voice. "It was my idea big guy I can't always count on you to protect me all the time" I said in my defense. Before Ultra Magnus could lecture me Skyfire stepped in "she's right Preceptor and I encouraged her with Prime's permission" he explained.

End of Flashback

Hannah's POV

After finding out about my project Prime had to explain everything to Ultra Magnus sure Magnus relented but still. While sleeping in my hospital bed I could sense Ultra Magnus over me and I learned to expect this from him.

"I was so worried we all we Hannah" he said as his huge form loomed over my tiny body. When I am close to him and the other larger Autobots I feel so small. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "I didn't intend for it to happen big guy I didn't know what Seth was planning even though he met a terrible end at the hands of a monster was way over the top. I would not wish that fate on anyone not even a Decepticon but better a Con than me" I replied.

"You did well to protect him Hannah and ensure you and the rest of your friends were safe" Ultra Magnus replied. "Thanks big guy" I replied.


	23. Recovering from the Horrors

Recovering from the Horrors

Third POV

Ultra Magnus walked in as quietly as he could so he would not wake up the little ones recovering and he spied Hannah. The metal titan remembered when she took in his huge frame for the first time and she had to get used to the fact he was thirty feet tall.

Ultra Magnus' POV

When Hannah was still four years old in human years I knew I had to handle her with extreme care because she was so small and fragile. Of course she was afraid my true form at first.

Flashback

When I reveled what I was to my tiny charge Hannah stayed close to her carrier and sire refusing to come out of her hiding place. ' Don't be afraid I will not hurt you little one' I sent through our bond. Hannah would not have any of it and I knew to her I am a giant and she was a tiny human youngling.

I left feeling depressed knowing Hannah was afraid of me but she was not afraid of my human form or holoform. Being so small she had no issues hiding in fear of me for several Earth days until she was to recharge for the night.

"Where are you" I called in a soft voice so it would appear smaller and less threatening. As soon as I got to the west window I found a tiny figure and knew it was her. I walked as gently as I could so I would not scare her.

Hannah's POV

I watched the moon through the glass and I knew I could not hide from Ultra Magnus forever but he's so big. Then "there you are" I turned to see the large Autobot and one his white servo appeared and his digits encased me. "Don't be afraid of me little one" he said in a soft voice. I didn't make a sound as he opened his hand. Allowing me to sit in his palm. "You need to recharge" he said taking me to my bedroom. The next thing I knew he held me close to his chest where I could hear something pulsing and my eyes felt heavy.

End of Flashback

Third POV

Ultra Magnus lingered for a while and left the wing so the little ones who survived the ordeal on the mountains still remembering how Hannah was no longer afraid of him. 'It took holding her close to my spark and falling right to sleep in my servo' he thought musing how he had taken over her care when her creators met an untimed death.

'I swore I would protect her with my spark and I knew she had done well protecting Daniel as well' he thought leaving the little ones to their recharge.

Unaware as he left Dale and the other older male humans decided to get up and go to where their loves were sleeping.

Hannah's POV

I still felt horrible about what happened to Seth sure he was taken and presumed dead 'I know the rangers went missing who were sent to find and recover his remains but have not be heard from since' I thought. Hearing the auto footage was scary and I have a bad feeling as to what could have happened.

Then I opened my eyes to see Dale's outline "hey love" I said in a sleepy voice. "Hey least we can recover together" he said. I had to agree and with Daniel in a separate room this means us eighteen and nineteen year olds can have some fun.

"Well least he's in another room so let's" I said as Dale got into bed with me. "If we couldn't have fun in the mountain we can still have fun here" he said. "Hey what do you guys say we lock the doors and make everything think we're doing you know what. Play a joke on them" I suggested.

Third POV

The young couples were bored due to having to recover from their ordeal and felt frisky. Hannah crept to lock the door and gave each other evil grins. "Ok ready" "yes" the group said as they got down to their underpants and bras for the girls and boxers for the men.

They had to keep their laughter under control and once they heard someone outside "got condoms anyone" Nick asked.

Daniel's POV

When I heard "got condoms anyone" from Nick I ran to mom and dad. "Dad" I asked him. "Yes" he replied in a question. "What's a condom I heard Nick say something I tried to open the door to the older kids and it wouldn't move" Daniel explained.

Third POV

This made Spike jump up and run to the medical wing and sure enough the door was locked and he heard the sounds of you know what.

Behind the door the late teenage humans were trying not to laugh as Hannah's human uncle struggled to get the door opened. "You kids better open the door right now or I'll bust it in" he shouted trying to open the door.

Hannah and the girls looked at each other. "Boy he fell for that one" she whispered. "Pass the lube please" Trey said and this made the door pounding go even harder. "You kids better knock it off right now" Spike shouted.

Hannah's POV

"He's going to ram the door better unlock it" I said to Dale in a quiet voice and I snuck over to the door to unlock it and crept back to Dale.

Arcee's POV

When I heard a commotion "what's wrong" I asked Carly. "Spike heard the teens doing some adult human thing" she replied and then "WHAT THE" and a roar of laughter. "Gotta Mr. W" "Yeah we were not going to do it and we were just cuddling". "NOT FUNNY" Spike growled. "Yeah it was we're trapped here so we decided to have a little fun".

Ultra Magnus walked passed me and I followed. "Hey Uncle Spike you should have seen the look on your face" Hannah laughed. "Get those clothes on right now" he ordered.

Hannah looked at her Autobot guardian. "We were not going to do it Ultra Magnus really we have to remain here until Ratchet and First Aid say so otherwise" Hannah said innocently. His holoform appeared "yes I know but Hannah please do not do that" he said.

Ultra Magnus' POV

I embraced Hannah after that prank she pulled on her human uncle knowing I was worried about her and her human friends, this included Daniel. 'Magnus' Hannah said though our bond. Our bond was so powerful by now because I had protected her since she was a new spark.

'I worry for you because I am your guardian and I was afraid I lost you' I said pulling her closer to my chest in my holoform of course Hannah didn't seem to care if her friends were watching now that the male humans were urged back to their area.

Even when Hannah was a youngling I would do this and in turn my guardian bond with her grew stronger. "Now recharge you little ones still have to recover from what happened" I said.

Hannah's POV

To my surprise Ultra Magnus was not mad but his spark pulsing as he held me close still made me think back on everything till now. Soon my sleep overtook me and his assurance made me feel safe. When I was much smaller he would do that knowing my fears of the Decepticons and I could tell as I started to get close to him without showing any fear of him made him think I was starting to trust him.

'I was afraid of him at first because he's so big however at the same time I felt safe in his palm' I thought as I moved the covers and allowed myself to sleep knowing we were going to have nightmares about what happened in the mountains, losing three of my friends to monsters straight out of a humans worst nightmares.

'Please recharge Hannah you're safe and so are your friends' Ultra Magnus said through our bond. He still babies me so can't fight it so better live with him wanting to coddle me. 'I do this Hannah because I care about you, and I swore I would protect you no matter what' he added. This made me feel small but safe knowing I had a giant watching me.

It was not long until sleep took me over and after that prank we pulled it told him and the rest of the humans, and Autobots we were getting better.


	24. Graduation and Senior Prank

Graduation and Senior Prank

Third POV

Hannah and the other humans involved in the whole incident with the mountains, the fact one of their friends planned a very cruel prank and it was overrun by monsters straight out of any human's worst nightmares.

She loved her little cousin even if he drove her nuts on occasion when he was a baby. Hannah remember when she was ten years old and Daniel was nearly three years old and walking she had a fond memory of him trying to walk out the base nude.

Flashback

Hannah spied Danny putting on his boots and taking an umbrella. She walked into her Aunt Carly and Uncle Spike's room. "Uncle Spike Aunt Carly" Hannah said. "Yes what is it Hannah" Carly asked in a groggy tone. "Danny's outside" Hannah started. "Ok" Spike said trying to get up. "He's wearing his boots, an umbrella and nothing else" Hannah added. This made her aunt and uncle jump out of bed and run outside to get him. 'Save the best for last said the twins' Hannah thought.

Ultra Magnus gave Hannah the look meaning 'I have got to prevent the twins from watching that youngling' but Hannah still laughed over the matter.

End of Flashback

Hannah was relieved to be out the medical wing and it was still winter and it was snowing out there. 'Least there are plenty of places to snowboard' Hannah thought as she walked to the large window of the west area of the base. "Hey Danny" Hannah called out to him noticing him already there.

Daniel's POV

I was so scared when the weekend at the Utah's lodge in the mountains turned terrible and if it were not for Hannah and Dale getting out of the hot tub I don't know. "Hey Danny" Hannah called out. I ran over to hug her waist "I'm sorry Hannah" I said through tears. Hannah got down to my eye level and said "Danny it was no one's fault I had no idea what Seth was planning and I had no idea what was really up there with us the whole time".

"Thanks for coming after me and ensuring I got out of the lodge first" I said. "Danny if something went wrong I would have sent you down alone in the cable car to safety the rest of us would have held off those things. I promised Uncle Spike and Aunt Carly I would look after you in fact we all did" Hannah replied. "I'm sorry about the Utah's lodge and the fact he used what he got off of the damages to retire elsewhere and we had to destroy it" I replied. "Danny we had two choices it was either the lodge to ensure those things didn't follow us or us entirely and we made the right choice" Hannah replied.

"I really wanted to snowboard Hannah" I said. "I know but I told Trey and the others there are plenty of places to do so here and we both know the Autobots are not letting the two of us out of their optics anytime soon" Hannah replied.

Third POV

Grimlock walked over to the two humans "how's it going big guy" Hannah asked. "You said friend Trey teach Daniel snowboard" he asked. "Yes we were going to do that as part of the getaway but that didn't go according to plan. Never thought we would be living in the middle of a horror movie and I told Dale next time let's see a horror movie not live one" Hannah replied flatly.

"I never thought that weekend would contain horror and after reading that journal this was why the man who tried to help warned the Utah's about that mountain he didn't want anyone getting eaten. After what happened to Seth worst end for anyone would not wish that on anyone not even a Decepticon however better a con than me" Hannah told the Dinobot.

Four and a half months later

Hannah's POV

I was looking forward to graduation and once winter and spring came and went plus the whole ordeal of what happened was nothing but a bad memory some of us were trying to forget. 'Least in the mountains at the base Trey was able to give Danny a snowboarding lesson' I thought as I rode in with Dale.

"Least Ultra Magnus let you go in with me" Dale said. "Yes and with the armor I made for the rest of us it helps sure he was not too thrilled about it but hey least I was able to convince him otherwise" I replied. I had my friend's armor similar to mine and they transform into two-wheeler vehicles in order to ensure a fast getaway. Dale's is red with metallic white highlights, mine is blue with green highlights and my friends have pink, white, yellow, orange, violet, aqua and green.

"So we have been planning this prank for some time sure we are the gifted types and get to graduate early despite being in our twenties and about to graduate from College. "Yeah I just hope the Autobots don't go overprotective on you again" Dale replied. "Yeah and this prank is harmless fill the Dean's office with packing peanuts, plus with thirty of us helping, getting into the ceiling to open the door; in and out undetected" Hannah replied.

"Yeah plus with the janitors help since you agreed to hook up his sound system in his car and house he promised to be some help" Dale replied.

Three Hours Earlier

I walked up to the janitor, Fred. "Yo Fred can I ask a favor" I asked. "Yes what kind". "Well we want to fill the Dean's office with packing peanuts and we need to get in without getting arrested and if you help I can hook up the sound system in your car and home for help you clean up the mess" I offered. "You know something I was hoping one of you tech geeks would ask and yes I'll help" he replied.

Once I was done with my classes for the day I met Fred at his place to hook up everything. "OK Fred try it now" I called to him. Once he started his sound system in his car it began to vibrate and his house floors vibrated. "This is cool thanks Chase" he said. "Please call me Hannah" I replied.

Present

Third POV

Hannah was talking with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker about the prank she and twenty other members of their graduating class were planning. "Totally harmless we are going to give the campus a laugh and no one gets hurt just like the senior prank we pulled in high school" Hannah told them. "You mean when you and your human friends put the school for sale" Sideswipe asked.

"Oh yeah it drove the principal nuts" Hannah replied. "So you guys are going to fill the office with peanuts" Sunstreaker asked. "Yeah the car is too boring and simple" Hannah replied. "Can you guys cover me" Hannah asked. "Sure we have a solid holoform of you and can we help too" Sideswipe asked. "Sure it would be cool" Hannah replied.

"I still remember when I got back at Springer for calling me a shrimp, a new paint job and sign" Hannah said.

Flashback

Hannah's POV

I was in my armor Preceptor and Wheeljack built for me and helping Blaster enhance the communications on the lower scale. "Almost done Blaster" I said through my com link. Once I was done with it I felt two metal fingers pick me up. "HEY" I cried out and turned me to face Springer. "Hey shrimp thanks for doing that" Springer said. "Hey I'm sensitive about my height ok" I said the big green Autobot. "Put me down Springer" I said trying to break free. "Ok shrimp" he said. Sure I started growing a little bit however both First Aid and Ratchet said it was very likely I would grow up to being five foot three; not very tall but still.

When the big guy put me down I didn't like it and Ultra Magnus knows I don't enjoy being handled like that so I wanted to get back at Springer. 'Gotta get back at him somehow but how' I thought as I went to the Autobot twins for advice.

"Hey guys" I said. "What's up Hannah" "Springer he called me a shrimp and he knows I'm sensitive about my height" I replied kicking a rock. "How do you guys get back at Prowl for putting you in the brig" I asked. "We paint him" Sideswipe replied. "Do you still have some pink and white paint" I asked. "Do we ever and Hannah careful Springer is second in command of the wreckers for a reason or do have a death wish" Sunstreaker warned. "Chillax that's what the armor is for; speed and better getaway" I replied.

"Alright but can you frame Blur for ratting us out" Sideswipe asked. "Sure thing" I replied taking the amount of paint I was going to need and some metal. I used the black paint to make a 'honk if you're horny' sign since he has to get me to school tomorrow so have other humans drive him nuts.

Midnight

Third POV

Springer was in his berth snoozing but what he didn't know was a small figure crept into the room with several ten gallon buckets of pink and white paint. 'Sucker didn't you know the saying on my planet you snooze you lose' Hannah thought as she began to paint his torso.

'The twins said to start on his larger body parts and now for his helm' Hannah thought using the huge brushes to paint him pink with some white highlights. 'Thank God it dries fast' Hannah thought as she painted his legs and then got his servos.

Once she was done she put the evidence in Blur's room as she promised the twins. She held in her laughter and once she got back to her apartment she had a good laugh. 'He is going to be so mad' she thought. 'Next plant that sign on his back bumper' she added.

When morning came she heard a loud shout "WHAT THE PIT" she heard Springer. Hannah got her clothing on ready for school but she knew Springer was going to have to wait for a wash he had to get her to school; she turned the sensors on her bracelet off since it connected to her armor so she got behind his vehicle form and put that sign on him.

"There you are" Springer said having his holoform out. "What's up with the paint or do I need to know" she asked him. "I am going to kill Blur" he replied slowly. On the way to school humans were honking, pointing, waving and laughing. "Full moon" Hannah commented as she left his vehicle form. "Hot Rod will get you" Springer said and he drove off not knowing what really hit him.'

When he got back to the base the sign was on his back. "Um Springer you have a sign on your back" Arcee said pulling it off of him. "WHAT THE" he exclaimed. "Why that little" he growled. The wrecker got into the wash racks to get the paint off of him and he finally put two and two together; Hannah Chase did it.

When Hannah got home from school Springer was waiting for her "what's up bog guy" Hannah asked in a nonchalant tone. "You did this to me and I am going to squish you like a bug you little twerp" he growled and Hannah took off to her area and locked the door she he couldn't get in.

End of Flashback

Third POV

Hannah knew Springer tried to lure her out but he knew he had it coming and once she and the group got to the school it was go time. "This is going to be fun" Hannah said to Dale. "About that paint and sign prank on Springer did he get you" he asked. "Oh he did I had to work with him for three weeks but I got off easy" Hannah replied.

As soon as they got to the school and the twins went with Hannah to keep an optic on her. 'Thanks Fred' Hannah thought as he let them in. "You're cool Fred you know that" Krista said to him. "Well one of your friends made my football and poker night even better with the sound so thanks Hannah" he said as he helped with one of the thirty extra-large bags of packing peanuts.

To make it easier to get the peanuts in Hannah went into the women's room to get through the upper crawlspace and opened the door to find her cohorts waiting on the other side. "Hey good looking what's cooking" Dale asked. Hannah grinned as she and the others got the peanut covering the floors and once it got to knee high the group closed the door and used the upper crawlspace to get the room filled up. 'Nice' Hannah thought and once it was done the group sneaking out undetected and Fred said his goodbyes. 'Nice kids' he thought.

The next morning the first staff arrived "Oh my God" "you guys are out of your mind". When the Dean showed up "oh my god you guys" she said laughing. "You guys made this year even better" she laughed. At the end of the day the kids cleaned it up.


	25. The Great War Part One

The Great War Part One

Four Years Later

Third POV

The Decepticons had taken over Cybertron and now it was up the both the humans and Autobots to take back their world before Megatron ruined the planet forever. "Ironhide report at once" Optimus commanded. "My circuits sizzle when are we going to start busting them up" the old mech growled. "We don't have enough to pull off a full scale assault I need you to make a run to Autobot city" Optimus commanded.

"Your days are numbed" Ironhide muttered as he made his way to an Autobot ship that was modeled after the Ark many years before. Prowl, Brawn and Ratchet went with him. Of course the Decepticons had Laserbeak eavesdrop and knew their plans.

On the way to Autobot City the Ark was attacked Brawn, Prowl, Ratchet and Ironhide were killed by the Constructicons, Megatron, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream and Megatron himself. "Almost too easy and when the defenses are slipped by and invade Autobot City the Autobots will be vanquished" Megatron laughed. Ironhide cried out "NOOOO" "such heroic nonsense" Megatron and coldly executed Ironhide.

Unknown to the Autobots in the city and the group of humans working there the war was going to break soon. Hannah was now twenty-three working with her love and friends. "We stick together no matter what" she said to the group. 'I just have this feeling we are going to be needed with Uncle Spike and Aunt Carly working with Bumblebee on Moon base two' Hannah thought.

Ultra Magnus still worries but she knew he is her guardian and he worries for her no matter what.

Hannah's POV

"Do you think your cousin will be fine fishing with Hot Rod" Dale asked. "Of course I trust Roddy he protected me when I was younger and he showed up after what happened in the mountains" I pointed out. "True" Krista replied as we ensured the communications tower was up and running.

'Least Springer didn't try to pick me up with two digits again' I thought and we have gotten along since there was a mission he acted reckless and I had to save his aft or ass. He was bound in energon chains and I used my lock picking skills to free him. 'I just hope we can help the Autobots kick Megatron and the Decepticons off Cybertron forever' I thought.

"Try it now Blaster" I called to him through my armor com link. "Works great guys' thanks" Blaster replied. I did my gymnastics flip off the tower landing on my feet like a cat. So far my weapons in my armor ranged from two energon pistols, a crossbow, and blaster for long range fire power. Most of the time I prefer a hit and move out of the way so the larger Autobots could deal with the Decepticons 'least Ultra Magnus lets me cause Earth is my world and I am not going to let those creeps take it' I thought.

Daniel's POV

I miss my dad and mom 'I know they said they will be coming home soon but the Deceptions were a threat that had to be dealt with. 'They will be back but Megatron is worse than you think and his fusion cannon is bad news' Hannah said.

She wanted to make armor like her's and her friends but Ultra Magnus told her no. "Fish are jumping huh Danny" Hot Rod said breaking me out of thought. "Guess so" I murmured missing mom and dad. Hannah said she misses her since the two of them died in an accident and she told me Ultra Magnus got into a fight over her care.

'Thank God Ultra Magnus was allowed to keep me' Hannah told me. "What's wrong" Hot Rod asked. "I don't know Hot Rod" I replied in a quiet voice. "Aww you can tell me" "I guess I just miss mom and dad". "Hey don't worry they'll be back and whoa I got one" Hot Rod replied and reeled in the fish. It was a big one and the shuttle alert went off.

"The shuttle is about to land let's watch" I suggested. I ran off to my hover board 'thank you Hannah' I thought as I got onto it. Hannah does some projects and she lets me watch just as long as I don't tell Ultra Magnus. She would bride me not to tell Ultra Magnus what she was up to and when she left the night of the prank on the Dean of her college she gave me over one hundred dollars not to tell him.

Flashback

I saw Hannah get into the van with her friends "where are you going" I asked. "Out and don't Ultra Magnus" she said. "Pay me or I'll tell him" I said. "Alright here it's one hundred and fifty dollars and by all means knock yourself out" Hannah said.

When she got back I noticed her scaling the walls to get through the window to her apartment. Hannah said the prank went over well and everyone got a laugh no one got hurt.

End of Flashback

Daniel's POV

I wanted to see the shuttle land but Hot Rod was not too interested but I could spy him running behind me and when I crashed my board into a rock 'Hannah is going to be annoyed' I thought as I landed in Hot Rod's hands. "If you're gonna ride do it in style" he said transforming around me.

'He said Hannah was not too interested in doing I with him' I asked my cousin why and she told me "I decided to grow up he should too and Ultra Magnus said so" was her response. Hot Rod said she had been put up to it by Kup but Hannah begs to differ otherwise.

It's going to land can we stop here" Daniel asked. "Why settle for a peak when you can see everything from lookout mountain" Hot Rod replied and he crashed through the barrier. "Keep it up punk I'll straighten you out yet" I heard Kup mutter.

Third POV

When Hannah heard Kup grumbling something 'Hot Rod' Hannah murmured knowing her older Autobot cousin's antics by now. On the mountain Daniel used the telescope and found the hole in the shuttle. "Hot Rod there's a hole in the shuttle" he cried out. "WHAT" Hot Rod said in a loud tone of shock and sure enough he caught a glimpse and began to fire.

Hannah Chase knew something was wrong and notified Kup and Ultra Magnus. "Somethings wrong I am not getting a response and oh my God they're here" Hannah said through the radio. "Blaster get the defenses up Megatron is here and he has a group I hacked into the camera's we have four Autobots dead" Hannah added. 'Kill my uncles and try to take over something that isn't yours it's go time' Hannah thought as she prepared for it. "Hannah back up the humans and Blaster" Ultra Magnus ordered. 'No sense in arguing' Hannah thought. 'This is going to be long and brutal and we may need Prime' Hannah thought.


	26. The Great War Part Two

The Great War Part Two

Hannah's POV

Krista and I teamed up to deal with Bombshell the head of the Insecticons "you humans are so easy and" before he could finish his rant I used my energon crossbow to knock him down. "Don't you ever shut it" I muttered as Krista used her pistol to finish off Kickback.

"Springer Arcee activate the defenses" Ultra Magnus ordered "Hannah change of plan with me" he ordered. "Yes Ultra Magnus sir" I turned to Joey and Dale "Think you can handle this Joey and Dale" I said to them. "Sure love we'll show them not to miss with us organics" Dale replied as I went with Ultra Magnus.

It was not the first time I fought alongside him and once Thundercracker was in range I stunned him and he plummeted to the ground. "YOU RAT" he hissed and this was my cue to back off and let Ultra Magnus deal with that seeker.

"Kup and Hot Rod are still outside the city" I heard Arcee through the com link. "So Danny but Arcee Hot Rod and Dan are with Kup they can take care of them; we have to get the defenses up we have the Cons to stop" I said through the com.

"She's right" Springer said. "How's it going guys" I said the Clare and the other units. "We have to get the defenses up and others on deck" Clare replied. "On it Blur you're the fastest get everyone on alert and on deck" I said to him. "Understood Hannah on it" he replied in a fast voice. I was used to this from him by now.

Third POV

Kup and Hotrod were getting close with Daniel in tow 'I hope they are alright' Arcee thought but she knew Hannah was right Hot Rod and Kup looked after her when she was younger however the rest of the Autobots handled her training.

It wasn't long until Kup and Hot Rod were back. "C'mon Dan get inside" Hannah said rushing towards the three of them opening fire. 'Really need to get him his own exo-suit I know mine along with my friends is faster and transformers into two wheelers so we can move faster' Hannah thought.

"Preceptor went to Blaster's station we need some heavy hitters and it would be nice if the Dinobots were here right now" Hannah said as she escorted her cousin to safety. "Thanks Hannah" Hot Rod said. "Arcee was worried you three would be trapped but I know you two all too well" she said to her adopted older brother and grandfather figure.

"Good to know and Hannah thanks" Kup replied to her.

Ultra Magnus' POV

"Oh my GOD Devastator I hope Blaster got through to Optimus we need him to push back we already have Windcharger, Sidewipe, Sunstreaker, Bluestreak, Wheeljack, Huffer, Beachcomber, Smokescreen, and many other Autobots down" Hannah said. I knew she grew up with them and cared for her when she was young but she was able to hide her sadness.

"There is nothing we can do for them Dan we have to fight back we can't let those Con win" Hannah said. Hannah went over to where she could get a clear shot and then a ship appeared. "PREPARE FOR EXTERMINATION" the giant Decepticon called.

"I have got better things to do than die" Springer said as we pushed the launcher in place to fire at the combiner. "Let's see if this can help" Hannah said adding an extra charge to the launcher. "Good call kiddo think like a Wrecker" Springer said to my human charge. She had turned out to be a fighter.

'You are a lot stronger than I thought' I thought as Hannah prepared to fire at Thrust.

Third POV

Despite Soundwave's minions trying to stop the SOS call the Moon Base one "Good Prime's here" Hannah said. "He's going to turn this around we have to cut off the head of the Decepticon Cause" Dale added.

"Dinobots transform and destroy Devastator" Optimus ordered through the com. "Me Grimlock love challenge" the Dinobot leader said. "Just in time we already have losses and we are going to hold them off" Hannah replied.

"Me Grimlock and Dinobots transform and handle now" Grimlock said to the human female, Hannah Chase. "I know but we had enough losses and if so we will back you up" Hannah said. She didn't like losing friends and family. "Hannah" Daniel said. "I fight for those I lost and those I don't want to lose its part of being human" was her reply.

Hannah motioned Clare and Trey closer to her position and before Devastator could harm Grimlock she opened fire with her crossbow sending shocking charges into his torso. "Told you we have your backs" she said to the Dinobots. Slag was surprised normally he and the humans didn't always get along. "Put aside big we got bigger issues besides that the shocks will keep him stunned for several minutes so do your thing" Hannah said to him.

"Thank you too" Sludge said.

Optimus entered "Megatron must be stopped no matter the cost" he said to himself. "Prime" he growled. "One shall stand one shall fall" Optimus declared. "Why throw away your life so recklessly" "A question you should ask yourself.

The Autobots got out before Devastator could destroy the part of the base they were in. The group was in time to watch Optimus and Megatron engage in hand to hand combat. The other Decepticons had been knocked down.

Once Prime had Megatron where he wanted "Gotta help Prime" Hot Rod said running towards him. 'Oh no what's he doing' Hannah thought as she and Dale got Danny to safety through the war zone. "No more grant me mercy" Megatron pleaded. "You are without mercy no plead for it I thought you were made out of sterner stuff" Optimus growled not buying any of it. Before Megatron could pick up a gun "NO YOU DON'T" Hot Rod shouted.

"Out of the way Hot Rod" Prime order only for Megatron to hold the young Autobot hostage "fall fall" Megatron growled as he opened fire. "I would have waited for an eternity for this it's over Prime" Megatron sneered about to fire a killing blow only for Prime to knock him several feet from the top of the base "NEVER" Optimus cried out.

Once Megatron was down Hot Rod and Hannah ran toward him. Hannah had a terrible feeling about this "Optimus forgive me" Hot Rod pleaded as Ultra Magnus carried Prime for medical attention since Preceptor was the only medic available at the moment. "Hannah aid Kup and the others" Ultra Magnus ordered her "yes sir" Hannah said and "the Decepticons are retreating" Arcee said as Astrotrain got the injured and non-injured away from Autobot city. Thanks to the armor there was little to no damage done to the humans Joey and Krista got Danny to where he would be safe. Danny wished he could help but Hannah knew what the answer was going to be.

"Prime did it he turned it around" Kup said. "Yes I knew he would pull through but it's him I'm worried about" Hannah said. "You did well Hannah and I think your human sire and carrier would be impressed" Springer said. "I learned it from the best and I know we might have other issues to focus on" she replied. Arcee knew she was right Prime was injured in the fight and they suffered losses too.


	27. Death of a Leader

Death of a Leader

Third POV

Optimus Prime was in bad shape and the rest of the Autobots who had survived knew it Hannah was in shock knowing the lost the SIC and Medical Officer. 'Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl I will fight to avenge your deaths I promise' Hannah thought as plans were being made for the dead.

'Optimus' Hannah thought as she took off her helmet as Preceptor checked over the leader. He transformed back to his robot form "I fear the wounds are fatal" he said. This stunned everyone including Hannah and Daniel after all the Prime had been a huge part of their lives.

'Prime' Hannah thought as she fought the tears. She tried to keep her composure after all this was war and there were going to be losses but this was war and the Decepticons fled when Megatron was badly damaged along with the others.

Daniel ran over to be next to one of Prime's huge hands "Prime you can't die" he cried. Hannah knew what he was trying to say. "Do not grieve soon I will be one with the matrix" Optimus said as he was dying. "Prime" Hot Rod said quietly.

"Ultra Magnus it is to you" Optimus said turning his head to the Wrecker commander and Hannah's guardian Autobot.

Hannah's POV

When Prime announced Ultra Magnus was to be the next Autobot leader I was stunned. 'Never thought it would be him' I thought as I looked up at my father and protector, Ultra Magnus. "But Prime I am just a soldier I am not worthy" he replied. I always knew he was fine with following orders although he had no issued with telling me what to do. 'Ultra Magnus you're capable' I thought. "Nor was I but an Autobot will rise from our ranks and light our darkest hour" Optimus continued and he opened his chest to remove the Matrix of Leadership from his chest.

The glow always fascinated me even when I was a much smaller and younger human child; no bigger than Optimus and Ultra Magnus' thumbs at the time. 'The Matrix of Leadership possesses the wisdom from the past little one. I received it from Alpha Trion who is not one with Vector Sigma' he explained to me when I was with him while Ultra Magnus was one a mission. Optimus decided to keep his optics on me and somehow the Matrix drew me in and I never knew why it was. The memory still made me feel everything was going to be fine the Decepticons had suffered losses too and I know for a fact they will live on as long as the Autobots live on.

As Prime died Hot Rod caught the Matrix and it glowed in the young Autobots hand but I had a feeling the Autobot Optimus himself had described was not Ultra Magnus but I kept it to myself. 'I just have this feeling about something and it is immense' I thought as we could do nothing as Optimus died his body turned grey.

Danny cried and I consoled him "Danny he gave his life to protect us and he would not want us to remain in despair and sorrow I will continue to fight for our worlds so we can ensure peace will never be disturbed by the Decepticons" I said.

"Spoken like a true leader Hannah" Ultra Magnus said. "She's right we have to pull ourselves together" Dale agreed.

Third POV

In space the Decepticons had fled after Megatron and several others were badly damaged but no one knew a monstrous planet was coming, Unicron. Astrotrain was having a hard time stay in flight "I may need to lose some weight or we can't make it back to Cybertron" the triple changer said.

"Decepticons Astrotrain has requested we lighten our burden" Starscream said. "In that case it should be survival of the fittest" suggested Hook. "Those for it" Starscream declared "I" declared the less injured Decepticons "and against" Starscream said "neh" the badly injured Decepticons Bombshell, Shrapnel, Kickback, Thundercracker and Skywarp said in a weakened tone. "The I's have it" declared Starscream.

"Git" "Make room for others" the Decepticons said as the injured Decepticons were thrown overboard. Starscream held the limp body of Megatron. "Oh how it pains me to do this" Starscream grinned at his fallen leader. "Wait I still function" Megatron said looking up at the seeker. "Wanna beat" Starscream replied and Megatron was tossed off "STARSCREAM" Megatron shouted as he plunged into the endless void. "Well now that Megatron as I shall say departed I nominate myself as the new leader" Starscream declared. This didn't stop the other Cons from fighting until the last one was standing only for Starscream to finish him off.


	28. A New Greater Evil Part One

A New Greater Evil Part One

Merry Christmas to all my fans, followers and reader, I would have updated yesterday but I was under a cold. Enjoy the snow, traditions and more.

Third POV

The dead were soon accounted for of course Dale knew his love needed some time for herself after all she grew up with the fallen Autobots. 'I will continue to fight to protect my world and other worlds from the Decepticons. Megatron was fatally injured too' Hannah thought as she decided to see her uncles and trainers one last time.

"I will not ensure the Cons win Optimus wanted them to never rule the universe and I will never lose faith in myself, the Autobots and their cause" Hannah said to her deceased comrades. "I will ensure your deaths were not for nothing I promise" Hannah added.

Hannah's POV

I knew staying grieved and in despair was not something Prime would have wanted. "You fought well Hannah and I am impressed with how well you and the humans handled yourself" Ultra Magnus said. "I learned it all from you and the Autobots. I am not going to allow the loss of Prime slow me down" I said.

Ultra Magnus smiled down at me to me this was a sign he and Prime taught me well I had wanted to fight not because I had to I wanted to. 'I didn't want to be treated like a child anymore I am a young woman now capable of damaging the Cons' I thought. No one had to be reminded about the night of hell we went through a few years ago and it was more than enough to prove to my guardian I am more than capable.

"I have a bad feeling we have not seen the last of Megatron or the Decepticons" I said to Dale. "What makes you say that love with Prime's last moments he was able to get the out of here" he replied. "I just have this feeling Dale we are not through this" I replied. I had those bad feelings in my cells before and I had to admit to Springer, Ultra Magnus and everyone else I hate being right.

In Deep Space

Third POV

The Decepticons who were thrown overboard including Megatron drifted aimlessly after all Starscream used the opportunity to dispose of Megatron. A planet sized being watched as the Matrix was passed to Ultra Magnus and the being knew it had to destroy the Matrix for it was the only thing that could hurt it.

Megatron and the fallen Decepticons drifted towards the planet being. "Megatron" the planet called out it turns out the being had been waiting for the moment to summon the fallen Decepticon leader and those who were thrown out and lead to Starscream seizing his chances.

After his name was called the badly battered Decepticon looked up and looked into the bright light. "Who said that" Megatron demanded as much as he could. "I am Unicron I have summoned you here for a purpose" the planet replied.

"Nobody summons Megatron" the fallen leader replied. "Then it pleases me to be the first my orders are to destroy the Autobot Matrix of Leadership it stands between me and my goals of conquest" Unicron replied. "You have nothing to fear I have crushed Optimus Prime with my bear hands" Megatron declared to Unicron. "You expatriate" Unicron replied. "The point is he's dead and the Matrix died with him" Megatron argued. "No the point is the Matrix still function and Optimus has passed down the Matrix to an Autobot, Ultra Magnus. I want you to slay Ultra Magnus and destroy the Autobot Matrix" Unicron commanded.

"If I carry out these orders what's in it for me" Megatron asked. "Very well I will give you a new body and new troops to command" Unicron replied. "And" Megatron pressed. "And nothing you belong to me now" Unicron replied. "I belong to nobody" Megatron growled. "It would seem I have misjudged you but very well proceed into oblivion" Unicron declared and he was about to eat Megatron. "No no no I accept your terms I accept" Megatron cried out knowing this was his chance to get his revenge on Starscream.

Excellent" Unicron purred and Megatron began to change along with the badly injured Decepticons who were betrayed by their own to get back to Cybertron to regroup and lick their wounds. "Behold Galvatron and these shall be your minions, Scourge and his army of Sweeps, Cyclonus a warrior and his armada and this shall be your ship" Unicron declared revealing the new ship.

"I shall slay Ultra Magnus and any other Autobot plus those allied with Autobots until the Matrix and been destroyed, to Cybertron" Galvatron declared "To Cybertron" the reformed Megatron now Galvatron added. "Go destroy Ultra Magnus destroy the Matrix of Leadership" Unicron called.

On Cybertron

Third POV

Starscream had a clock and Astrotrain was about to crown him but the trumpets continued to blow "get on with the Ceremony" Starscream hissed getting angry. Then he used his null laser to stop them from playing once the crown was in place "my fellow Decepticons as your new leader I" Starscream was about to start only for a small group of unknown Cybertronians to interrupt the ceremony. "Who disrupts my coronation?" Starscream hissed. Galvatron exited the ship "coronation Starscream this is bad comedy" Galvatron growled angry and knowing what he to do to get rid of one thorn in his side.

"Megatron is that you" Starscream asked aghast thinking Megatron had died. "Here's a hint" Galvatron replied transforming into a cannon, firing and destroying Starscream who had crumbled to dust once the crown fell towards Galvatron he crushed it with his foot and turned to the other Decepticons. "Would anyone else attempt to fill his shoes" he asked coldly. "What did he say his name was" Rumble asked. "Galvatron" "All hail Galvatron" the remaining Decepticons cheered knowing what would happen if they tried what Starscream had done.


	29. A New Greater Evil Part Two

A New Greater Evil Part Two

Third POV

Moon Base One

The planet, Unicron was slowly approaching Moon Base one "where did that come from" Jazz asked. "Who cares I'm more worried about where it's going" Cliffjumper replied. "It's coming this way we have to get out of here" Jazz said. Jazz sent a message. "Jazz to Earth Jazz to Earth we have a situation up here a ginormous planet just appeared in the suburbs of Cybertron" Jazz said over the coms. "We are going to get off and we're not getting away and" the coms went dead.

Moon base two was next "Moon Base two to Earth Base this thing this monster planet just appeared out of nowhere" Bumblebee said through the coms. "Bumblebee, Carly and myself will try to slow it down" Spike said. He, Bumblebee and Carly prepared the explosives.

"Explosives are in place let's get out of here" Bumblebee declared. The Autobot and the two humans made their way to the shuttle to escape "four, three, two, one" Spike gave the countdown and the explosion.

"Yes we did it" "Alright" the two males cheered as they high fived each other. "Look" Carly cried out. "It is not dented oh Damnit what are we going to do now" Spike now taken back. "We're not getting away we're being pulled into it" Bumblebee cried out. The coms went dead too.

Autobot City: Earth

Dale knew the love of his life had these uneasy feelings 'I don't have to be reminded with what had happened when we were eighteen and nineteen having to deal with the wendigos', the loss of Erica, Tracy, Seth and nearly losing her cousin' he thought.

Sure being part of the war was not what he had in mind to spend time with his love but he hated the fact the Decepticons love to make the people of Earth let alone any lifeform's planet that had energy hell. 'When I approached the late Ironhide about training to fight with Hannah he was skeptical until Hannah told him about a jerk who was flirting with her; Austin Hall would not leave her alone and said he was even more annoying than the Cons.

Flashback

Dale's POV

"Why are you with that Bret loser Chase c'mon I am way better than him" Austin said only for Hannah to ignore him. Then "shut up he is far better than you and besides Austin I would not date you even if you were the last man on Earth" Hannah replied and continued walking.

'She told me Ironhide would encourage her to hit him but she told me unless he was a Decepticon himself let alone working for Megatron she was not going to do anything about it other than tell him to f-off' I thought. "Hey love" I said to her. "Hello Dale" she said and gave Austin her best death glare and I could see she was telling him 'if you don't back off I am going to kick your ass'.

"So Hannah think I can join you when Ironhide is showing you how to handle the guns" I asked her. "Don't see why not the big red mech is trigger happy to a point' she replied. When I was introduced to one of her instructors he looked skeptical and I knew I had to prove myself to him, sure I would get my ass kicked but having the chance to learn how defend myself and Hannah.

End of Flashback

"I have a better use for your liquid nitrogen and hot lead gun Ironhide forgive me but I am going to need it until the threat of the Decepticons is over" I said to my mentor. Hannah was standing next to our new leader although the rest of us had to survey the damage.

Then "Jazz to Earth Jazz to Earth we have a situation up here a ginormous planet just appeared in the suburbs of Cybertron" Jazz said over the coms. "We are going to get off and we're not getting away and" the coms went dead. Blaster was able to use his second mode to amplify the transmission and the next thing we knew the coms went dead.

Hannah's POV

"Moon Base two to Earth Base this thing this monster planet just appeared out of nowhere" Bumblebee said through the coms. "Bumblebee, Carly and myself will try to slow it down" Spike said. "We're not getting away we're being pulled into it" Bumblebee cried out. The coms went dead too. "Dad" Daniel cried out, he was on Arcee's shoulder although he has been the baby to us and the Autobots.

"What the hell is this just what the hell is that thing" I said shocked knowing we had just lost several good soldiers, driven away the Decepticons and now this. Ultra Magnus turned to address us as the coms went dead.

"Autobots this new menace is more dangerous than the Decepticons put together we must pull together and fight it" he declared. "This thing eats moons it will make short work of us" Springer argued. "Maybe the Matrix can help" Hot Rod suggested. "What do you know lad about it lad" Kup asked. "I don't know I just had this feeling" Hot Rod replied.

Since I was a baby my bond with the Autobots has gotten stronger sure I see Hot Rod as a big brother and would pass him off as such to my human peers. "Could be onto something Hot Rod" I said to him. "But what about mom and dad they're on the moon between that monster Daniel" asked Ultra Magnus. Before Ultra Magnus could say anything I said through our bond 'let me handle this'. "Danny don't worry we will never leave our own behind and you know it by now" I said.

'Thank you' Ultra Magnus said to me though our bond. "Prepare to board the shuttles" Ultra Magnus ordered. Then fired began to rain down "now what" I muttered and then over an overhead com "I Galvatron shall crush you just as Megatron crushed Prime" "Then you will die trying just as Megatron" Ultra Magnus replied back.

Third POV

In the chaos Arcee took Daniel "Stay close to me Daniel" Arcee told him taking the small human in her arms. She didn't have to worry about to older seven humans with them they agreed to have four humans in the shuttles. Blaster went with the group. Blur was having trouble with the Dinobots "Hot Rod, Kup get them inside" Ultra Magnus ordered. Hannah, Trey and Clare decided to help. "Be safe love" Dale said. "Will do Dale the same to you till all are one" Hannah said. Hot Rod glanced at her but shrugged it off.


	30. A New Greater Evil Part Three

A New Greater Evil Part Three

Third POV

The two Autobot shuttles managed to escape the Decepticons after all the Autobots had bigger fish to fry, getting to the monster, destroy it and save their friends. 'Jazz, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Aunt Carly and Uncle Spike' we're coming Hannah thought.

She was with Hot Rod, Kup, the Dinobots, Trey, and Clare. Kup was telling his war stories to the Dinobots since they were in separate ships. "Sparing match" Trey asked Hannah. "Sure" she replied since there was a chance that thing was most likely allied with the Decepticons. Hot Rod was practicing with the drones with Clare.

Trey and Hannah got started with hand to hand combat "you know I am going to kick your butt Hannah" Trey bragged and when he used a charging motion in his armor Hannah moved out of the way nabbed him by the arm and pinned him down. "HEY" he cried out. "You were saying" Hannah said.

"Hannah let him up" Kup said pausing his story. "No bragging Trey if that was a Con they would have killed you" Hannah warned helping him up. "Hey Kup don't you think we have better things to worry about besides telling stories" Hot asked.

Hot Rod's POV

I was practicing with the drones as Kup was telling his war stories to the Dinobots sure we had a hard time getting those big bozos into the ship but least we got them in. 'Hannah sure knows how to coax them in by letting Grimlock and his crew have the first bite at the new enemy and Decepticons. "Hot Rod there was something familiar about Galvatron I know that planet sized monster had something to do with it. He was after Ultra Magnus and I have this feeling it has something to do with the Matrix of Leadership" Hannah said as we practiced with Trey and Clare.

"Yeah I have had this feeling too Hannah" I replied. Hannah is like a little sister to me and when Daniel came along he was like a little brother to me. 'I remember when I introduced myself to her human friends when she was eight' I thought.

Flashback

I was taking Hannah to school in my vehicle form "I will get you later Hannah" I said to her in my holoform. "Sure thing big guy" Hannah replied taking her backpack for school as their youth learning centers on this planet are called.

Once she was out I went on patrol around the area sure Hannah has one of Blaster's tape's with her this time it was Ramhorn. 'I hope I can properly introduce myself to Hannah's human friends sure they know about the Autobots.

Hannah said she was enjoying herself with them and I could understand why since she's so small I could feel she likes being around them and inside their dwellings. 'Everything is just her size' I thought as I circled the school.

Once her time at the sector was over I went pick her up 'if she is not safe Ultra Magnus and Optimus would offline me right off the start' I thought as I got there. I noticed Hannah with a girl "I think it is so cool your dad had ties with the Autobots. Mom and Dad watched the whole thing with Berger and siding with Megatron" the new girl said as the two of them were waiting.

"Yeah I watched the footage that man was so creepy but luckily for the Autobots my uncle, dad, aunt and my uncle's dad they didn't buy it" Hannah replied as I pulled in. "Well my big brother's here see you later Clare" Hannah said and then without warning the three seekers along with Blitzwing arrived.

"Get to cover now" I shouted transforming to protect her. Ramhorn emerged from Hannah's backpack as I ran the opposite direction and through coms Hannah was calling backup "it's foursome again Magnus" "on our way" he said.

It is a relief knowing Hannah would call for backup to keep them away.

End of Flashback

Hannah's POV

I know we have the universe to protect and a new menace so now we have to do what we can to save two worlds and more. The alarms went off "oh no we have company sorry to cut the story time short we have company and it's not Ultra Magnus and his unit" I said getting at one of the human sized controls.

Then we saw the symbol "it's them again" Trey said. "Really we have a planet sized monster those guys just won't quit will they" I muttered. 'Ultra Magnus we'll hold them off it's the Matrix they want I know it' I said to him through our bond.

No matter how far our bond is we can sense each other and I already knew we had to fight back then the next thing I knew the ship was shot down and everything was coming all too fast for all of us.

Ultra Magnus' POV

When the ship being used by Kup, Hot Rod, Dinobots, Hannah, Trey and Clare went "HANNAH" Dale cried out then "don't worry about me we will find a way off that ship the Cons will hunt you we had to play dead do what you need to do we will get to you" Hannah said.

I turned to him "She's right Dale" I said to her. "But Ultra Magnus sir" he was about to start "you listen to me Dale what would she do in your place" I asked. "Doing her job as a soldier" he replied and we had to let the Cons take out three quarters of the ship. 'Hannah' I thought. 'Do what you need to so Ultra Magnus you know we humans are tougher than you think' Hannah said through our bond.


	31. A New Greater Evil Part Four

A New Greater Evil Part Four

Third POV

The Decepticons destroyed the third quarters of the ship Ultra Magnus detached now they had to make an emergency crash landing on the planet Junkion. "Should we be able to fix the ship Preceptor" Ultra Magnus asked the Autobot scientist.

"No doubt with transvector coils and additional fuels cells we should" Preceptor started although Ultra Magnus was less interested, Dale noticed and remember what Hannah told him what to do if Preceptor did this. "Can you translate this in terms we can understand" "Yes it is salvageable but it was better than 'just do it'.

Of course Dale could tell Ultra Magnus couldn't deal with it right now after all he had been given the Matrix of Leadership, the loss of Prime, many old friends and now he has to cope with the fact he may have lost his charge.

When the ship crashed "brace for impact" Ultra Magnus ordered as the ship skidded on the surface. Galvatron believed he had killed Magnus and more Autobots then "Arrrrr Unicron why do you torture me" the reformed Decepticon cried out. "The Matrix has not been destroyed Ultra Magnus is still alive and on the planet of Junk now go" the monster planet demanded.

Ultra Magnus' POV

As soon as the damaged ship skidded across the surface and once it was at a stop "say something anyone" I called out. Springer stood up and said "remind me to give the autopilot a raise" "Daniel" Arcee asked as she uncovered her embrace from his tiny human body.

"I'm ok" Daniel said standing up. "Let's get this ship salvaged" Springer proposed. The humans including Dale got the repair tools ready. "Can I help too" Daniel asked. "It's rough out there kid" Springer warned. "I think Daniel can make himself useful with this" Arcee said she was holding an exo-suit that belonged to his sire, Spike. "It was Spike's old exo-suit" Arcee explained setting it down. I am hoping Hannah will not make changes to it after all I was not too amused when she made changes to it.

Arcee and Springer helped the youngest human into his suit. He was trying to walk in it. I smiled at him 'just like when Hannah was a tiny sparkling trying to walk. "Keep it up Danny" Dale called out and he as well as the rest of the humans had to get used to the suits but when Hannah made changes to her's. 'If he wants his cousin to make changes to it I knew I could not talk her out of it.

"Alright shows over let's get to work" I said. Arcee was helping Daniel balance in his new suit. Hannah made exo-suits for her friends and they were similar to hers; could transform into motorcycle-like vehicle forms. 'I know she is alive and if she was killed I would have had a sharp pain in my spark' I thought as we began to salvage the ship.

On an Unknown World

Third POV

"KUP, HANNAH, CLARE, TREY, GRIMLOCK, DINOBOTS" Hot Rod cried out as he swam looking for his group after having their ship destroyed. "Hot Rod" a weak voice cried out, it was Kup a squid-like monster had taken his limbs off Hot Rod fought and managed to get the monster away from him. Then Hot Rod took his limbs and his old mentor to safety.

Hot Rod's POV

"Fix me" Kup moaned. "Sure thing Kup" I replied and I began to fix him "try it now old timer" I said when I reattached his legs and arms back. "You missed some things but it is better than before" Kup replied. "Learned from you and the best" I replied. "Now we have to find the others if Hannah didn't make it Ultra Magnus is going to kill me" I said as the two of us transformed into our vehicular forms in hope of finding the Dinobots and the humans.

'Please be safe' I thought. After all Hannah since she was a little sparkling sibling to me since she was a sparkling.

Flashback

Little Hannah was trying to walk towards Ultra Magnus' holoform since we were too big to handle her very tiny body. 'She is cute' I thought as she managed to walk towards him. "Hello little one" Ultra Magnus cooed.

I walked towards her "hi Hannah" I said in my holoform and she reached out to take my index digit. "Yes I know you're cute" I cooed.

End of Flashback

Hannah's POV

"Trey, Clare can you stand" I asked my two human friends. "Yeah" the two of them replied. "Good let's move and see if we can find the others I know they're alive" I said. Trey had the motion detector out to point out any hostile lifeforms on this strange planet.

'Keep it together Hannah' I thought we knew we couldn't use the coms because if this planet is full of hostiles then we would have targets on our foreheads. Then "look for friends in a nock" and I turned to face the being, it was an orange Autobot.

"Who are you and what do you know about our friends" I asked him. "Name Wheelie and I can send you to friends" Wheelie said now that we know who he is. "Can you thanks" I replied. "Well we are going to need a ship too once we find them" Trey added. "You get the ship if I get the trip off this world" he said. "Deal and once we find the Dinobots, Kup and Hot Rod we can get to the others" I said. I turned to Wheelie and said "lead on".


	32. A New Greater Evil Part five

A New Greater Evil Part five

Third POV

The Dinobots were wandering the strange world Swoop was soaring the skies hoping to find the others sure Slag was not too anxious about finding the three humans. "Hannah save metal skin me like her" Snarl said. "Me Swoop no see nothing" the Pteranodon Dinobot said after he returned. "Me Grimlock positive Kup, Hot Rod, Trey, Clare and Hannah close" Grimlock said. "Me say you full of bologna" Slag growled.

Grimlock punched him "Me say full of salami" Grimlock argued. The two Dinobots were then stopped knock it off we have to find the other two and we have a guide" called a familiar voice. "Wheelie find new friends today" said the new Autobot. "Who you" Sludge asked.

"He's our new friend we didn't pick his signature on the sensors and we knew we couldn't send a transmission out otherwise the Cons let alone whatever the hell is on this planet would have found us out" Trey added.

With Kup and Hot Rod

Third POV

The two of them were looking for their friends 'please be safe Hannah, Trey and Clare' Hot Rod thought and he knew they lost a ship and he had this feeling the rest of them were still alive. Then a group of strange creatures appeared.

The creatures were not friendly this made Hot Rod pull out his blaster "not so fast" Kup told the young Autobot. Kup pulled out a box and said "bah what we mini bond" he said. "What" Hot Rod asked the older Autobot pulled out a small box with treats.

"The universal greeting" Kup replied and he and Hot Rod continued to give them treats until they were gone. "Empty" Kup said to the strange robots. This made them pounce and take the two of them to a prison.

When the two of them came to they were bound in chains "what is this" Hot Rod asked when the two of them peered through their cell bars to see three beings one squid like and another was with tentacles and five faces.

"Innocent or guilty" the squid-like creature asked the alien with the five faces. "Innocent" the five faced alien said and the robot in question was dunked into the Sharticon tank below him where he was eaten alive.

Hot Rod's POV

'I hope this didn't happen to Hannah and the others' I thought in fear for Hannah and the rest of them team who was unaccounted for at the time. 'We're find Hot Rod keep your bond open someone saw the two of you and we know what is behind that door so if you can hold those creeps off. Besides we have more than one battering ram' Hannah said through our bond.

Since she considers me her big brother as well as Danny I have a strong bond with her but it is not as powerful as her bond with Ultra Magnus. "They destroy anyone whether guilty or innocent they captured me after Unicron destroyed my planet" the prisoner said pulling me out of thought.

"Unicron" I asked the prisoner. "He is the being who devours all worlds" the prisoner explained and then he was dragged away screaming in words I couldn't understand. All Kup and I could do was watch because we were bond in chains and couldn't get to our weapons. "Innocent or guilty" the squid like alien asked. "Innocent death" the five faced being declared. "No you can't do this I am the last survivor of my planet" the prisoner who we talked with pleaded but the prisoner still met his fate in the tank below.

"You're next" the jailors said. We were brought in front of what seemed to be a train. "Well are they innocent or guilty" the squid being asked. "Guilty" the five faced being declared "guilty of what" I asked. "Speaking out is being held in contempt of court" the five faced being warned. "I have nothing but contempt" I hissed. I wanted to get the pit out of here and find my teammates and the big bozos.

The trap door lowered us in. "We can't get to our weapons but we can host a demolition derby" Kup suggested as we transformed and attacked the Sharkticons. Once we got free of the tank the door was barged down. "Excuse me" Slag said as he appeared having an orange mini-bot, the Dinobots and humans in tow.

"Looking for these" asked Hannah. "Alright Dinobots do your thing" Hannah commanded them. "What thing" Slag asked. He didn't like taking order "smash crunch and bash" Hannah said. "You read mind" Grimlock said.

Hannah's POV

"Thank you for helping Wheelie and once we get through these freaks and geeks we can get the hell of this god forsaken planet, get to the others and then some" I said. The squid like alien looked at us and those shark-like robots once they changed into something resembling the Autobots and Decepticons. "Sharkticons execute them" the squid being ordered.

"Me Grimlock say execute them" Grimlock said. Once we got together "never thought I would be happy to see those big bozos" Hot Rod said. "Hey they saved our afts and asses" I said. "Me Grimlock no bozo me king" Grimlock agreed. The Sharkticons as we know them now went after those beings. "Looks like the problems on this planet will be over soon" Kup said.

"Yeah but what about ours we need a ship" Hot Rod said. "Wheelie is our new friend he helped us find the Dinobots and you. He also agreed to help if" I was about to start but I felt a sharp pain in my chest. "Hannah" Hot Rod asked picking me up and taking me into his hand and having me face his face. "I feel Ultra Magnus the Cons killed him" I replied. "I agreed to lead you to ship and I get trip off world. Medical help to her welts" Wheelie said. "It's not simple I have a bond with him and if he is hurt I can feel his pain" I explained to him as the group went to the ship. Hot Rod was carrying me because it hurt my chest and Kup didn't think it was safe for me to try to move on my own.

On the Planet of Junk

Ultra Magnus' POV

The Decepticons appeared out of nowhere "get out of here I will open the Matrix" I cried out. I left my bond open to assure Hannah I will be just fine. I struggled to get it open and "Open dammit. Prime you said the Matric would light our darkest hour" I said to myself.

I was met with a barrage of fire and everything went black.


	33. A New Greater Evil Part six

A New Greater Evil Part six

Daniel's POV

When we got to Ultra Magnus he was in pieces "Ultra Magnus" Arcee cried out. The Matrix was gone "this is not good news for Hannah Kup just called me they got a new ship and he had to carry Hannah back because she is in pain" Springer said. "Why is that" I asked in a quiet voice. "Guardian bonds can harm the guardian and charge if one if hurt" Blur explained.

It made sense since Hannah told me she was adopted by Ultra Magus when she was six years old, that was when the adoption was made final. Of course I had a bad feeling we were being watched. Then the group of natives appeared out of nowhere. We had to retreat we had no choice to leave Ultra Magnus' body.

'I hope Hannah is ok after all Kup told me Hot Rod had to carry her after they managed to escape from a hostile planet' I thought I used my exo-suit to escape from the natives. The rest of the Autobots including Arcee got them down but they kept reassembling themselves. "It's knocking them down that's easy it's getting them to stay down that's hard part" Springer muttered.

Springer then engaged as soon as he discovered his car form was not going to get out and as for his flight form. 'Danny at some point you can't depend on the big mechs and Arcee to protect you" Hannah once said. Of course Hannah told me the exo-suit makes any human as stronger and faster as an average mech/femme.

I picked up a long steel bar and wacked the hostile mech on the helm. Springer looked down at me with a grin. The natives were not giving up and then a strange ship appeared out of nowhere and landed.

Hannah's POV

Trey was by my side and knowing my guardian and adopted father gone the pain was becoming too much. "Why is she is so much pain?" Wheelie asked. "Ultra Magnus her guardian is dead and we were told if one is hurt let alone killed the other feels the pain" Trey explained. "So she did more than admire him he was a sire" Wheelie replied.

"Yeah it hurts right now and it was bad enough Prime was lost now we have no leader to lead us to that thing" I said. "Hannah lie down" Kup ordered.

"We should be getting to the others soon" Kup added. Once we landed as I felt the ship touch ground I was helped off by Clare. "Everything will be fine Hannah I'm sure we can get to the others in time" Clare said.

Third POV

The Junkions' and Autobots looked up and wondered about that strange ship whether it was hostile or friendly. Then the Autobots and humans saw the familiar faces of their Autobot comrades. "It's Hot Rod" Arcee cried out. "And Kup, the Dinobots, Trey, Clare and Hannah" Daniel added although Hannah didn't look too good so Clare had to guard Hannah knowing she was in no condition to fight.

Kup was about to fire. "Guns are not friendly" Hot Rod said to his mentor. "Neither are they in case you haven't noticed" Kup advised him. "What was the universal greeting again never mind I got it" Hot Rod said to Kup. Hot Rod turned to the Junkion leader holding a piece of energon and said bon we vona mini bond" the leader said the same.

"Where's Ultra Magnus" Hot Rod asked knowing his surrogate sister was in pain. "Galvatron killed him and he took the Matrix" Arcee explained.

Hannah's POV

"We can fix him with money back" the leader known as Wreck-Gar replied. "Really" I replied knowing I couldn't take being in pain any longer. His people got his parts, fixed him up and cleaned him up. "Rise and shine coca-doodle-do" Wreck-Gar said to Ultra Magnus as my giant guardian stood up.

"Ultra Magnus" "he's alive" the group cried out and swarmed him. "The Matrix was taken" he said. "Don't lose hope we need to find Galvatron get it back and destroy that giant freak" I said. "She's right the Matrix can't be opened by that Con so we have to get to it now" Hot Rod agreed. I have these same feelings as Hot Rod and now we know we have a job to do as Autobots and the saviors of the Universe. "That freak is going to finally get what's coming to him and I just hope we are not too late for our worlds" Hot Rod added.

Third POV

With the Matrix Galvatron decided to use it again Unicron after all the planet-like being feared the Matrix and this was how Galvatron could free himself even though the planet saved him while he was Megatron.

"I have it and now" he was about to start but Unicron transformed smashed a part of Cybertron and devoured the Decepticons leader.

In the meantime the Autobots knew they had an alliance with the Junkions and with Ultra Magnus revived Hannah was no long in pain. "I know the Matrix will stop that thing" Hot Rod said. "I agree bro" Hannah added. Hannah didn't know about it as much as the late Prime and neither did Hot Rod however Kup sensed the two of them knew more than they were willing to let one. Sure when it comes to missions Hannah was the one whose mind moved faster than her body unlike hot Rod.

'She is his opposite after all' Kup thought. Hannah did learn from top Autobot soldiers and knew to think ahead to the gun and more so she knew they had a long fight ahead of them.


	34. A New Greater Evil Part Seven

A New Greater Evil Part Seven

Third POV

Ultra Magnus knew once he was destroyed his adopted human was in so much pain but now that he was back together he was happy to be with her. Since Hannah was an infant human he had his duties to keep an optic on her and keep her in line when she went through adolescence. 'When you came of age you would go to great length to drive me and the others nuts' Ultra Magnus thought.

Flashback

Hannah waited and then snuck out to the book store to meet her friends and Hannah knew it would not be long until someone noticed her gone despite using a store mannequin she took from the mall dumpster.

'They will find out but no matter Clare want to pay for a haircut I like so that way I can mess with my human guardians' Hannah thought as she slipped out. Once she was in town her friends including Clare and Erica were waiting. "Think they'll find out" Erica asked the fourteen year old Hannah. "Yes but I know how to blend right in may not fool them but worth a try" Hannah replied sheepishly. Hannah liked her new pixie haircut 'this will make it easier on my helmet' Hannah thought.

At the base Ultra Magnus was frantic 'where are you' he thought worried but he asked Red Alert "let me see the footage. "So trying to sneak away from me hmm well I am going to get you back right now little one" the giant mech grumbled knowing his tiny charge's antics by now. "Tell Prime I'll be right back" he instructed Red Alert. He transformed and headed towards the city where he knew Hannah would be hiding.

'You can run but you can't hide from me' Ultra Magnus thought using his holoform and his sensors to scan for his wayward charge. 'Now where are you' he thought as he continued to look for Hannah. Once he got to where teenage humans liked to hang out Hannah noticed him from the loft where she and her girlfriends were talking.

Hannah looked out and saw the one she should fear, Ultra Magnus. "Guys I better slip out the back exit if he sees me he'll kill me" Hannah said. "Ok let's go" Erica agreed as Hannah used her hood on her new jacket to cover her face or try to. Once they were out the girls went their separate ways. 'He is never going to look here besides he's much too big to go in the ally' Hannah thought slyly as she used her tinier size to escape her guardian. Hannah made an effort to hide her laughter in once she saw her guardian's holoform exit and scan. "Where is that kid" he grumbled. Hannah knew he was mad now.

She continued to creep around and then her com went off it was Ultra Magnus "you can run but you can't hide from me little one now come out I know you're here" he warned. Still Hannah continued to slip and slither through tight spaces because she knew Magnus was too large to get through. Hannah was sensitive about her small size but after a while learned to embrace it. As soon as she got to the end of the ally she looked both way and crept out and then she found herself facing her huge guardians face. "Nice try Hannah" Ultra Magnus said giving her a stern look any father would give their young. He transformed around her and took her back.

Once she was back Ultra Magnus said "so what do you have to say". "Seemed like a good idea at the time" Hannah replied. He was not too happy about it but her human aunt liked her new haircut as a plus side.

End of Flashback

Hannah's POV

I thought I lost the giant who cared for me since I lost my human mom and dad. "I know you were in pain and you managed to get a new ship" he said. "You can thank Wheelie if it wasn't for him we never would have gotten to you in time" I replied.

Ultra Magnus had every trait of being a father to me as any human of course many ask how a being so big and powerful can be so gentle and kind to one as small as I am. I noticed the planet-like monster "what the hell is that" I asked the others.

"Remind you of anything Kup" Hot Rod asked. Seeing how Kup has seen so much during his time of war his reply was "not that I remember". Since us humans were too small to be in the ship some of the Autobots had to hold us in their hands.

"We're going through" Ultra Magnus declared and used the drill as part of the ship to pierce the beast's eye. I felt myself separate from Ultra Magnus' grip but I landed next to Hot Rod.

"Guess we have to find the Matrix" Hot Rod said. "I know and I just hope and know it will destroy this monster" I replied. I felt I was in Fantastic Voyage; inside of a huge body only pure evil. I knew I was now with Hot Rod and I just hope the others will be alright.

Third POV

"Where's Hot Rod and Hannah" Daniel asked the others including Springer. "I don't know but I hope they didn't get him" Springer replied pointing at the claw like things that were coming towards them. Arcee fired "RUN" she cried once the area they were in flooded.

On the outside the Autobots that escaped the ship were attacking on the outside of Unicron making him try to grab at them. Unicron had already eaten and swallowed Galvatron whole. 'We need new plan' Grimlock thought.

The new allied fired on the beast but their ship was crushed they managed to escape. Daniel was washed away separated from the Autobots "NO" Arcee cried she loved Daniel was washed away she loved him like her own youngling.

Daniel managed by chance to find the Autobots and his parents who were taken by Unicron. "Daniel shot the hatch" Spike cried out. "But I don't have a gun" the young boy cried back. "Use your exo-suit" Carly said. Daniel remembered how Hannah and her friends used their weapons and he fired at the doors of the hatch.

As the ones were about to plummet into the acid below "MOM DAD" Daniel cried seeing his mother and father fall. "Daniel you did it" Spike cried out. They were in time to see the other reunite with the five survivors of Unicron's attack. "Once we get the hell out of here we can teach you how to use the suit and if Hannah is willing make some changes to it too" Dale said to Daniel.

Hannah's POV

It was just me and Hot Rod we looked in the direction of a light orb "The Matrix of Leadership" Hot Rod said and we went towards the light. "It is no use Autobot it cannot be opened" said the voice of the Decepticon leader. "Not by a Decepticon" Hot Rod hissed and lunged towards him. "Like it or not we are allies now we have a common arrghhh" the Con was about to say. "Fine I will kill them" he said.

"Knew he couldn't be trusted like any Con" I growled as I teamed up with Hot Rod to take him down and get the Matrix back. "Hot Rod use the shadows" I whispered to him. He nodded. Once we were in place "come out Autobot and puny human we all die at some point" Galvatron said.

"Not today we're not" Hot Rod said and charge at him of course the Decepticon was bigger and stronger but I noticed the Matrix reacting to Hot Rod. 'Optimus said an Autobot was the chosen one and somehow it has to be Hot Rod' I thought as I used my energon crossbow to fire stun bolts at Galvatron. "First Optimus then Ultra Magnus it is a pity you Autobots dies so easily or I would not have the satisfaction" growled Galvatron.

Hot Rod took the Matrix and pulled it away from Galvatron "NOOO" the Decepticon cried out and he began to fire on my surrogate brother and me but the light protected the two of us. "Hot Rod" I asked as I noticed him getting larger, he was more than changing in size; his facial features were changing and his voice was getting deeper.

"This is the end of the road Galvatron" he declared as the Con lunged toward us he motioned me to let him deal with Galvatron. He threw his sever feet making him hit the metal walls of the planet monster. He was in space "now light our darkest hour" Hot Rod declared to the Matrix.

This caused a chain reaction. "Let's go Hannah and you can call me Rodimus Prime now little sister. The Matrix does seem to affect you too in a good way" he said as he carried me away.

We were with the others "Autobots transform and roll out" he ordered transforming around me allowing Spike, Daniel, Carly and Dale to get inside. The rest of the humans went with Kup, Jazz, Arcee and Ultra Magnus.

We were in time to watch Unicron die 'it's over' I thought. Once we were on Cybertron "I knew you have potential lad" Kup said as Rodimus Prime took the stand as Prime. "Let us declare the end to the wars as we walk toward peace and happiness. Till all are one" Rodimus Prime declared. "Till all are one" we replied. I could only look into the sky knowing the lives lost and now we have to rebuild everything cause by the Decepticons.


	35. Five Faces of Darkness Part One

Five Faces of Darkness Part One

Third POV

The remaining Decepticons knew their new leader, Galvatron had been defeated by the new Prime, Rodimus Prime and Unicron defeated. Now the last of the Decepticons were banished to Chaar.

On Cybertron and Earth both humans and Autobots were preparing to lay their fallen comrades to rest. Hannah along with the other humans was wearing black to display mourning. Hannah was wearing a black blouse and skirt, Dale was wearing a black suit and tie.

"It is going to be hard to think we are never going to see Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Optimus and the rest who died fighting against the Decepticons" Hannah said to Dale as she, Dale, Spike, Daniel and Carly got into Rodimus Prime.

The rest of the humans along with the newly established Earth Defense Force (EDF) lead by Marissa Fairborn to the memorial "after many centuries the war is over" Hannah said after a moment of silence. "I know Hannah Optimus and his top officers gave their lives to protect the universe and freedom from Megatron's twisted evil" Rodimus said to her.

Hannah's POV

"You know something Rodimus it is going to take some getting used you being a Prime and not Hot Rod. I didn't think you would be the one Optimus was talking about before he died" I said to avoid offending him.

"Neither did I Hannah but you fought well against Galvatron and I noticed how the Matrix seemed to be attracted you too" Rodimus pointed out as we got the where the memorial was going to be. The memorial was full of silence the knife can cut it. The humans left roses on the marker for those who perished during the war. Rodimus gave a speech "as we remember those who gave their lives in our fight against the Decepticons we remember and as bearer of the Matrix we remember. They may be gone but their memories and legacy live on. Till all are one" he said.

"Till all are one" we all said. The ship containing the fallen Autobots was launched into space where the dead can rest in peace.

Three Months Later

Third POV

The Decepticons were struggling to survive, one Decepticon known as Astrotrain managed to bring some energon only for the others to fight over it in their fight to survive. Cyclonus declared "Scourge and I are going to find out the whereabouts of our leader and bring him back. We are not going to live like this forever" he declared.

On the planet Athenia many races of people were flocking to see the first Galactic Olympics Hannah was standing by her guardian, now Rodimus Prime's second in command. "At least we have some peace right big guy" Hannah asked from her place. Ultra Magnus looked down at her, despite having her place close to his chest so he didn't have to crane his neck down and she didn't have to look up to him.

Hannah still kept her armor close and ready, 'wish Uncle Spike would just let me make some improvements to his suit so it is ready for quick access' Hannah thought. "We have the humans of Earth, Aracadroids of the Nalva System, and the Orgenons of the Orgenon Cluster" was all Hannah could hear before being nudged by her little cousin.

"Not now Danny Ultra Magnus is about to speak" Hannah whispered. This made Daniel pause he knew Hannah had to pay attention. "Fellow Olympians may today's games of a new age of peace, unity and cooperation in the universe" Ultra Magnus announced. "Let's do it" Rodimus declared.

Hannah's POV

"Don't you want to say anything else about peace and harmony" Ultra Magnus whispered away from the microphone. "Gimmie a break" Rodimus muttered. 'Just like him' I thought as I watched Jazz race by. "Thought Blur was supposed to be in this one" I murmured. "Had to take part in a mission and Joey and Krista agreed to help" Clare said.

Third POV

Blur was not too happy "I should be there but now I am just here" he grumbled. "Blur this is an important mission we need a new transformation cog for Metroplex. It is important because his old on was damaged during the war" Joey said.

"He's right we have big problem and this make problem small" Wheelie said. He was assigned to join Blur to get the new cog. Since Hannah and her friend were growing up they knew Metroplex was the last line of defense against the Decepticons. "Wrong Wheelie Metroplex is the last line of defense we have" Preceptor said.

"Can't we just order it by Galactic express" Blur complained. "Are you insane the Cons would find out and as far we know from Hannah Rodimus threw that jerk out of Unicron and the Decepticons are still out there. They could return at any given moment" Joey said.

"Thank you Joey" Preceptor said. He turned and said "All four of you have your orders" Preceptor said. Trey and Niccole looked at the four of them and said "be careful out there". Joey gave the thumbs up.

Unknown to anyone a Skuxxoid and he pulled out a remote control and set off a bomb within the torch, sparks went all over the place mysterious figures used the smoke and disoriented Autobots were fighting.

Hannah was fighting alongside Dale and her guardian only she felt something grab her, gagging her mouth so she could not call out to her big protector and her love. Spike was grabbed too along with Ultra Magnus and Kup.

"Cover me I am about to put out the torch Arcee" Springer cried out transforming into his helicopter form. Arcee fired to cover and once the smoke was cleared. "What happened" Rodimus asked. "Rodimus Spike, Hannah, Kup and Ultra Magnus are gone they've been taken" Dale cried out. "No Rodimus said in shock.

"This planet is quarantined no one comes no one goes until we find all four of them are found" Rodimus Prime declared. "Blaster take Outback with you and see if the reports of the EDF are true about the Federated Republic of Carbombya" Rodimus ordered. "You beat on the case ace" Blaster replied.

Once the duo arrived Abdul Fakkadi protested "I would never hide criminals here" "Orders" Outback muttered and pulled out his detector. Sure enough Ramjet and Dirge were found "where are the rest of the Cons" Blaster hissed. "Chaar" Dirge growled but he and his cohort escaped. He was upset to know two humans and Autobots were taken and when they received the news about a ship escaping Springer and Arcee chased after the Skuxxoid but their ship was destroyed. "Who sent you the Decepticons" Arcee hissed knowing Hannah was taken from them and she was protective of the humans such as Daniel and Hannah while growing up.

"Yes" the Skuxxoid replied but it was a lie someone else say the Quintessons paid him "since you wrecked out ship we are taking your so you have to take a hike got it" Arcee hissed and the alien. He told those who paid him everything while the four prisoners were taken in.

'I have a bad feeling about this' Hannah said to Ultra Magnus through their bond. In the meantime Grimlock went with Rodimus to Chaar to find out what happened to the two humans and Autobots.


	36. Five Faces of Darkness Part Two

Five Faces of Darkness Part Two

Third POV

Rodimus and Grimlock knew they had to go to Chaar to find out if the remaining Decepticons were responsible for the abductions of Kup, Hannah Chase, Spike Witwicky and Ultra Magnus. "Rodimus you have to let me come they took the love of my life" Dale protested to the Prime. "Dale you are needed here and we are not leaving her and the others to the Decepticons. Ultra Magnus told me about what has happened when we had to stop Unicron how you wanted to help her. I need to ask you again what would Hannah do if she was in your place and you were in her's" Rodimus Prime asked.

"I know Rodimus Prime forgive me it has been the second time I had been separated from her" Dale replied. "Dale Danny and I have been separated from Spike and Hannah is with her guardian" Carly pointed out.

Once Rodimus and Grimlock arrived to Chaar they spied on the Decepticons "I don't think they were even responsible they don't have to the power to do so. I never thought I would say this but I feel sorry for the Decepticons" Rodimus said. "Me don't me laugh" Grimlock replied. But his laughter gave the two away.

"We have spies" Motomaster hissed. He fired on the cliff to where the two were hiding. Once the two were revealed the laser fired was not enough "they don't have enough energy" Rodimus murmured. "They intend to swarm us" he added. The Decepticons began to overwhelm the two with shear brute force. Then out of nowhere a meteor-like object stopped above them, claw like objects emerged taking the two of them away.

"Let them go we have more urgent matters come Sweeps we are to go to the head of Unicron this is the only source of are source to Galvetron's whereabouts" Cyclonus commanded.

On the Planet Quintessa

Hannah's POV

We were taken by force although I have memories of this place. I looked to my guardian who was crouched down to have a better look in order to watch Kup being interrogated by those squid-like aliens. "Magnus this was where Hot Rod, Kup, the Dinobots, Trey and Clare and I were shot down when we were trying to escape the Decepticons" I told him.

"You have seen them before" Spike asked. I nodded to him. There was nothing I can do for Kup and I knew he was bluffing through everything. "They don't seem too interested in questioning Hannah and myself" Spike pointed out. "Kup is your position chief of security" one of them asked. "No my name is Teaspoon and I am the dishwasher" Kup lied. "He lies" I heard one say. Before I could access my armor "no Hannah not yet" Ultra Magnus warned.

"We cannot question their human friends their nature is hard to read" another one of the beings said. "I say we take the female she seems to have much stronger tie with them" the third one said. We were taken out of our cell and lead away. 'Not yet Hannah' Ultra Magnus said. I knew I was next to be interrogated and those thing might be in my head but how the hell do they know about Cybertron and what do they want' I thought.

As one of those squid like beings took us by force I had summoned the nerve "what do you want" I asked. "You are guilty by association and those two are decedents of the robots who took our planet away that crime is known as grand theft" the creature replied. I knew what Spike, Kup and Ultra Magnus were planning and I knew I was guilty because Ultra Magnus is my guardian. 'Dale' I thought thinking about him. I have feeling Rodimus was coming. All four of us looked at each other "remember that game when the bears and lions fourth down" Spike asked Kup in a quiet voice.

I knew where this was going "no but you have to rush them" Kup ordered. I knew this was my cue I activated my bracelet to revel my armor and I handed Spike my gun. Ultra Magnus transformed and rushed the guards while Spike and I grabbed that squid-like alien.

Once we were at the intended area where they were going to dunk Kup "alight you slime balls better let us go or your friend gets it" Spike hissed. "Then we send Judge Deliberata to death" the leader said. I knew where this was going. The five of us plummeted below and stranger beings were around us. The beings who took us were looking at us "don't mind us we like to watch" the said.

Third POV

The Decepticons managed to arrive on the planet Thall, where Galvatron was thrown out by Unicron by Rodimus. "There he is" Scourge said as he and his sweeps pulled their leader out. "How disturbs my plasma bath" Galvatron hissed and he began to fight away those who had come to retrieve him. "Mighty Galvatron stop we have come for you" Cyclonus said to calm the Decepticon down.

"He is right we need you to lead us and reclaim the empire once again" Scourge added for the new Decepticon SIC. Once Galvatron had calmed down "better watch it Cyclonus this one might take your place" the leader warned.  
"To Chaar" the reformed leader declared now that the Decepticon cause had been revived once again.

On a distant asteroid

Third POV

Rodimus was out cold after his right with the fight "Is he going to make it" Springer asked as he and Arcee looked him over. "I'm not doctor but he took a hit" Arcee replied. "My time in the light is short" Rodimus said in a weak voice.

"That's what Optimus said before he passed on the Matrix" Arcee said. "Springer he is preparing to pass the Matrix onto you" Arcee said. "Forget it Rodimus you're going to have to stay alive" Springer said. However Grimlock said "Matrix not appear". He was right Rodimus was now having visons within the Matrix showing visions of their creators.

He awoke "thank Primus" Arcee said. "Let's move I know where they have been taken, Quintessa" Rodimus said. "Sorry Rodimus you are going back to Cybertron" Springer said. "I said Quintessa" Rodimus asserted. The two knew it was no use.

Dale's POV

When word came that Rodimus was going to where he, Kup and three of their human friends were shot down. The Aerialbots were preparing a ship from the Autobot fleet and I walked over to them. "Dale" Silverbolt asked. "I'm going it's the love of my life they took and no one is stopping me from taking her back" I said.

"Fine but if Rodimus finds out it was your idea" the Aerialbot commander said.

Third POV

The Sharkticons were swarming the four of them and Hannah was sure her surrogate older brother was coming 'we are getting help' she thought. The Quintessons were watching everything "I would not get too sure about killing us because look above you" Hannah said.

As asteroid was coming "it's an asteroid Hannah" Spike said "yeah well not many of them land on anyone's heads it is a small chance" Hannah replied. The Quintessons tried to use their defenses but Hannah knew the ship was empty.

Springer appeared taking the four of them; Rodimus had both Hannah and Spike in his arms. Soon the ship arrived "ATTACK" Silverbolt ordered. "Who is steering the ship" Rodimus asked the Aerialbots. Once they group got into the ship "DALE" Hannah cried running towards him hugging him. "I had to Rodimus those freaks took my love" he said. Ultra Magnus wondered what Hannah saw in him. 'I love him Ultra Magnus he came after me and girls like men who would risk their lives for them' Hannah said to him.

The ship was soon destroyed but there was not much they could do. 'Least we are assured we can enjoy the ride' Hannah thought. Now there was a Quintesson in tow. "Just enjoy the ride" Rodimus said knowing the group could hit something; a planet, ship, asteroid. 'Just like you to say that' Hannah thought.


	37. Five Faces of Darkness Part Three

Five Faces of Darkness Part Three

Hannah's POV

With the ship gone I don't know where we were going to end up but then Ultra Magnus got Dale, Spike and I in his huge hands. "I am going to hold onto all three of you" he said. Even when I was five years old he almost always held me in his hands but it made me feel safe. "I understand big guy" I replied knowing the armor would do more than protect us but we had Ultra Magnus had us.

"What did those things want with us" I asked knowing we had one of them who was sentenced to die with us. "I don't know sweet spark" Ultra Magnus replied as he continued to keep his hold on the three of us.

When I'm with him let alone Dale I felt safe and I know now we have even bigger problems. "I'm worried we might be seeing them again and I don't have to explain who" I said to Spike. "Hannah Galvatron was thrown out and we know Blur, Wheelie and two of your friends are getting the cog needed for Metroplex because the war damaged it" Spike said.

Metroplex is the huge Autobot the size of a city and he is alive, although he was even more protective than any Autobot I know. "Hannah what are you saying" Rodimus asked. "I know we have not heard the last of them" I replied.

Third POV

The Quintessons felt they had destroyed the Autobots along with three of their human allies "well how we shall celebrate their deaths" one asked the other two. "A chuckle would be nice and since there are still the Decepticons and we can use them to take back our planet" the second one replied. "Yes a chuckle would be good" number three agreed.

In deep space Galvatron was with Cyclonus, his armada, Scourge and his sweeps. "Things have changed in your absence Galvatron humans have created space platforms in order to defend themselves against us" Cyclonus informed him.

"Humans space platforms we that is sure a laugh" Galvatron laughed. "Something seems off with Galvatron" Scourge asked. "Shut up and do not question mighty Galvatron" Cyclonus warned him and his Sweeps.

"Well then it would seem the Autobots are here too and I see they have two humans with them" Galvatron smirked. "I WANT TO HEAR THEM SCREAM NOW" Galvatron ordered and he began to fire on the ship holding the four of them.

"Blur we have company" Joey cried out. "I'm calling Blaster we are going to need help" Krista said. "Blaster this is Krista we have a situation Galvatron is back and we are being pursued they want the cog this isn't over not by a long mile" Krista called out through the communications.

"I have patched up with the EDF; I am in contact with the sphynx known as Sky Lynx" Blaster replied. "Who" Joey asked, "you'll meet him soon and he is on the way to help you" Blaster replied. "Hannah to Autobot ship Wheelie and Blur we have escaped the creatures whom held us and EDF will hold them off the cog is a bigger priority" Hannah said.

"Don't worry about us we need Metroplex" Dale added. "What the hell is this stuff and where the hell have we landed" Hannah said through the com before it went dead.

"We have a job and you heard her" Joey said. "Humans are fools to trust tools" Wheelie said as the EDF troops engaged the Con. "Don't be too sure Wheelie" Joey warned him as he and his mate suited up to prepare for combat. "We humans have been at this with the Autobots as long as we could remember mainly Hannah Chase" Krista added.

On Chaar

Third POV

The Quintessons knew they had to be the puppet masters "they cannot refuse this" one said to two. They landed on the planet where the Decepticons. The Decepticons saw the ship and prepared for another wave of Autobots but instead strange squid like being exited the ship. "We come in peace we give you energon if you would help destroy the Autobots and take back Cybertron" the beings said.

"You check" Vortex said to Swindle to see if the deal was real. Blitzwing was not interested and refused to go along with it while the others agree to go with them.

Hannah's POV

I don't know where we landed on but Ultra Magnus let all three of us walk on our own 'I wish he wouldn't baby me' I thought making sure he didn't hear it. "What is this" I asked "I used to put this under my desk at school" Spike muttered. "Can it get worse" Slingshot asked. Then a vacuum object moved "had to say it huh" I asked him and the next thing we knew Springer was dragged and chopped up. "OH MY GOD NO" I cried out. "NOOOOOOO" Arcee screamed as the SIC of the Wreckers was destroyed.

Rodimus acted by blasting the vacuum up. 'I hate this place' I thought hoping for help.


	38. Five Faces of Darkness Part Four

Five Faces of Darkness Part Four

Third POV

Hannah was about to go into shock over what had happened to Springer 'what a horrible way to go' she thought as the group managed to get through the goo. "This is disgusting" she muttered. "I know Hannah and we have to get to the control center and if we can we can make this a whole lot easier" Ultra Magnus replied.

Then laser fire began to rain down on the group "now what" she muttered and sure enough it was the Decepticons.

In the meantime the ship carrying the two humans, and Autobots crashed on Io and knew help was on the way. "I just hope Sky Lynx can get rid of those creeps" Joey muttered as the group got some help from Fairborn. "What do you know about Sky Lynx" she asked. "Hannah told me he can be a tad full of himself but she said to just nod and don't talk back to him" Joey replied.

Flashback

Third POV

Ultra Magnus told ten year old Hannah "we have a new comer coming Hannah and he is not used to seeing humans like you but just be yourself and no funny stuff" he warned. Hannah didn't know what to make of it after all she only pulled pranks on those who asked for it.

When the new comer landed she stayed close to her guardian's leg and the new comer, Sky Lynx landed and to Hannah he seemed like a cross between a lynx and space ship. 'So that's Sky Lynx and he's huge' she thought still not moving from her place. Ultra Magnus knew Hannah was shy around new comers. Optimus greeted the Autobot "Welcome Sky Lynx it has been a while old friend" Optimus said to him. "Likewise" the titan replied.

"Well who is thins" Sky Lynx asked when his optics met Hannah's. "Hannah Chase" Hannah replied staying close to Ultra Magnus. "I see you have a few more human allies" he replied. "Yes they have been helpful since our arrival to this world" Optimus replied. "Well I have been greater help" he replied. Hannah didn't know what to make of it but she kept her mouth shut.

End of Flashback

Then strange bat-like creatures attacked them once they got the Cons back. "Great now bats" Joey muttered. "First cons and now bats" Krista muttered as she fended the bats off. "They're called lightpoles and they want our souls as kites" Wheelie replied. "Forget them we have a cog to protect" Joey called out as he got the cog in his bag made of metal, light metal made by the late Wheeljack.

On Chaar

"Where are they" Galvatron demanded as he scanned the ruined planet for his troops. "They went with strange beings to the goo planet to deal with the Autobots" said a familiar voice, it was triple changer Blitzwing.

"WHAT" the Decepticon hissed "WE NEED TO GO AFTER THEM NOW" Galvatron declared enraged his own would leave without his command.

Hannah's POV

We were returning our share of fire and "yes destroy them" the creature hissed. "SHUT YOUR FACES" Grimlock growled using his tail to hit him into the goo. "Thanks big guy someone had to shut him up" I said to him. I was really starting to find those beings annoying and the fact is they charged the Autobots with things and we don't know what this is really about.

Then out of nowhere, Galvatron. "Galvatron I thought he was thrown into the unknown" I looked to Ultra Magnus. "As did I" Rodimus Prime replied. I still have to accept he is now Prime and not Hot Rod anymore.

"TRAITORS" the leader screamed at the Decepticons as he fired at them. I knew Rodimus and Ultra Magnus saw it as their chance to call for help on this planet covered in goo. 'The sooner we get off this planet the better' I thought and with the Decepticons fighting "I know Hannah and we will" Ultra Magnus said to me as he carried her, Dale and Spike to safety despite having armor and means of fighting back.

"Sloppiness, disorganization as I had told you countless times these two factors make the simplest of tasks impossible" Ultra Magnus ranted. "He's right" I added only for Rodimus to give me a stern look. "Hey I still remember Hot Rod" I said in my defense when he was told numerous times. "Something doesn't feel right Spike why would Galvatron fire at his troops it's like those he fired on were being manipulated and I have a feeling who" I said giving the squid-like creature a dark look.

Third POV

Dale knew he should not talk to his love when she was in this mood she walked up to the Quintesson she said "talk tentacles what the hell do you want with the Autobots or I will force it out of you" Hannah hissed as she held her laser pistol to its eyes.

"Figure it out" he hissed but Hannah looked to Dale and said "stun him" she said. Dale knew there was no talking her out of it.

By the time Galvatron breached the ship carrying the Quintessons' "who are you" he hissed enraged over his troops being manipulated with the exception of Blitzwing. "We offer you aid in the Autobots they have become unpredictable because of those humans we fear" the leader explained. "I did not ask for your help however your fear of the tiny flesh bags is laughable" he replied. "You need us to take back Cybertron and to help you find the Decepticon Matrix of Leadership" the leader countered.

On Earth the Decepticon city was being created and the Constructicons were making him, Trypticon now that Metroplex was vulnerable however he wouldn't be for long. The humans, Blur and Wheelie with the help of Sky Lynx were now able to return to Earth in order to get Autobot City known as Metroplex back in full order.

Hannah's POV

Rodimus managed to get ahold of Wreck Gar out of all Autobot allies of the planet of Junk. "What are you doing on Goo" he asked. "Long story" I replied. "On my way or money back" Wreck Gar said through his TV voice. I just go along with it after all I'll never get him and once the switch was thrown the goo became solid and much easier.

We go to a certain point and go into the ship Wreck Gar and several other Junkions were waiting for us and took the remains of Springer. "Can you fix him" Arcee asked. "Yes snap crackle pop or your money back" Wreck Gar replied. 'If he was able to get Ultra Magnus back he can do anything' I thought.

The doors opened and he came out back to normal "Springer oh Springer" Arcee called hugging the big green Wrecker. "Not to discourage you but what did I do to deserve this" he asked Arcee hugging her back.

Dale had his arms around my shoulder. Rodimus was at a distance and the four of us walked up to him "look who's back" Arcee said to him. "Good to see you" he replied. "What do those beings want with us"? I heard Springer mutter "he isn't as dumb as he looks" he muttered and I knew I had to keep an eye on him and he pulled a cable out to short himself out. 'Famous last words' I thought so I kept my eyes on him knowing someone had to watch his back armor.

Rodimus' POV

I knew I had to enter the Matrix to find out what those beings were and what they wanted with us. "You have begun a journey into our past and look into the faces of our creators" a Prime from the past said. "Cybertron was once a factory; the creatures are known as the Quintessons and they made bots for consumer goods and military hardware. They used them for entertainment purposes" the second Prime from the past explained as I went through the light.

"The Quintessons did not count on their creations developing feelings and emotions; they rebelled driving their creators' into exile. While one side wanted peace the other side wanted means of force to take thus ended the golden age" the third Prime added.

I was seeing everything "during war one side known as Autobots used transforming as means of stealth and so did the Decepticons. Then the Autobot Matrix of Leadership was found and one night Megatron was born he killed the Prime; Sentinel Prime and passed the Matrix to Alpha Trion until a worthy successor could be found" Optimus Prime said. "That successor was in the form of a gentle robot known as Orion Pax who became Optimus Prime. The Quintessons have been waiting for the right moment to take back their world and remember what you have seen Rodimus" Optimus Prime added.

I soon came around "you idiot" Springer hissed. "We need to get back to Cybertron now they are coming the beings who took Hannah, Ultra Magus and Kup are known as the Quintessons and they are going to use and dispose of their so called allies" I warned.

"I had a feeling something was up" Hannah said.


	39. Five Faces of Darkness Part Five

Five Faces of Darkness Part Five

Third POV

On Earth Bumblebee and several others were doing what the y could to hold Trypticon the Decepticon city off "I hope we can pull this off" he said. "I hope we the cog to get out of this smog" Blaster said. "Blaster this is Joey we have the cog and we know we are going to need Metroplex now Bee informed us the Ark has been destroyed by the freak and Pipes I pray to God this works" Joey said.

"Thank God Hannah and the others are alright" Krista added "We have bigger problems the Decepticons have allied themselves with those beings who claim the Autobots stole from them" Hannah called in. "Damn" Joey replied. "We had a hard time too we were chased down by the Predicons and they can form another combiner known as Prediking" he added. "Great" Hannah muttered.

Hannah's POV

The Decepticons were back with a vengeance but then "I'll hold them off" Ultra Magnus declared taking his place on the frontlines "Hannah you assist Rodimus" he said. "No buts I have my duties as a soldier and you know how I would make my last stand" he said.

"Understood big guy" I replied. "Dale you aid Hannah" he said. Dale liked that the grin behind his battle mask. We know the rest of our friends and humans family members with the exception of uncle Spike were on Earth.

"You will be honored Ultra Magnus" Rodimus said. I turned to Dale "Rodimus I know the Quintessons are manipulating the Cons like puppets and I took the times to hack in on the communications on their ship.

"Decepticon Matrix of Leadership" I asked Dale and I played it to Rodimus. "My predecessors never mentioned this" Rodimus replied. "Rodimus when Optimus was still alive and he would look after me on rare occasions I was close to the Matrix I had the same feeling about those beings and their cruel behavior towards your ancestors was there justified cause of getting those five faced freaks banished" I replied.

I felt those beings deserved it for their treatment of the Autobots and Decepticons and they were waiting for the right moment to strike. 'The war is back on now, Galvatron is back and the fact the robots the five faced aliens and their shark-like robots tried to eat us alive as a cruel method of execution' I thought as we moved to secure Cybertron.

"I thought we had seen and heard the last of that mad bot" Dale said as we fired at the shark-like bots. "As did I but we cannot give up as Leader of the Autobots we will fight till every single one of done" he declared.

Third POV

"Blitzwing report to our allies" Galvatron ordered and the triple changer and he got to the ship only to discover "the Decepticons are so gullible to lead us to the center and when this happens the switch will be thrown so the transformers will be deactivated and then Cybertron is ours again.

The triple changer made sure he wasn't seen "this was a lie I knew there was something off" the triple changer muttered and he escaped without being detected.

While fighting on Earth Pipes got the cog back inside of Autobots city. "Your our last chance big guy alright Blaster unleash Metroplex on that ugly city" Joey called out. "Alright Metroplex flex" Blaster declared as he threw the switch and the Autobot city transformed into Metroplex.

"This planet isn't big enough for the both of us" Metroplex growled at the Decepticons city. "Crush Metroplex" Trypticon growled back. The two titans grappled with one another until Metroplex delivered the punch to the gigantic dinosaur like monster city and sent the purple and black Decepticons city over a cliff and away from the humans.

"Damn Hannah said the big guy had so much strength" Niccole said and she and Nick as well as the other humans on the base knew they had to see the damage. "Metroplex is my kind of town" Blaster declared as the humans and Autobots cheered for the win and they knew Teletran one was lost forever but had Teletran 2 now.

Hannah's POV

We were now in the core Ultra Magnus joined us "saw what you did to Cyclonus Ultra Magnus and took me a while to know why the late Optimus Prime put you in charge of me and when mom and dad were alive" I said to him.

Galvatron was soon in front of us after we got rid of those shark like bots and we knew those things were on the side of the Quintessons and those five faced-squid like aliens were playing the Decepticons like puppets.

"Galvatron there is no Matrix of Leadership our so called new allies are lying" Blitzwing explained. "You know I picked up the same thing" I replied holding my gun to his visor because whether the Cons want to help or not I know for a fact you can't trust them because they will shot you in the back. Galvatron replied "you're lying" and he pushed him away but Rodimus stunned the leader and when we got away from the triple changer and we got to the core and with my eavesdropping we knew we had to get to the switch before the beings got to it.

Then "I hate them too and my only option is to aid you" called a familiar voice. "What the hell do you want Con" Dale hissed. "I hate those beings and Galvatron still thinks there is a Decepticon Matrix and I heard something else otherwise" the triple changer replied.

"Fine but no sudden moves or we will cut you down where you stand" I replied and he knew based on the armor Dale and I had on we were dead serious.

We had to get to the center but I knew we were being followed and without warning both Ultra Magnus and Rodimus were stunned and the three of us turned to see none other than Galvatron. "BLITZWING YOU TRAITOR" he screamed. I turned to face him and drew out my blaster "you lead him to us" Dale hissed.

"Well I see this has to be the location of the Deception Matrix of Leadership" Galvatron murmured as he approached the switch. "Galvatron don't" Blitzwing said as he tried to stop him from flipping the switch and the leader of the Decepticons did. The next thing we know all Transformers were frozen as if lifeless. "What the hell" Dale said. I got a text message from Nick 'the Autobots and Cons on Earth are frozen too'.

"That's what they wanted" Spike said. "I say we wait for them and use the shadows those five faced freaks won't know what hit them" Dale advised. I knew I had to get Rodimus and the rest of them back even if it meant helping the Cons as much as I don't enjoy their company.

When the Quintessons coming we could see them thanks to a motion detector I created myself to find out any potential ambushes. "We have done it Cybertron is our again" a Quintesson said. "Guess again you freaks" I hissed and fired on the switch to reverse the process and soon all of the transformers were back to normal and I fired at them.

"GET THE HELL OFF" I growled as Dale, Spike, myself and several Autobots fired but we knew it was a matter of time before Galvatron would shot us in the back so I used my detector but then the canon blasts from the Decepticons leader made those being leave.

"Now Rodimus" Galvatron said "this ends now" Blitzwing said and he turned his gun on his leader, something none of us expected and "you turn on me I will let you live Blitzwing but you will never again be welcomed by the ranks of the Decepticons again" Galvatron said and he left.

I looked to Rodimus "Cybertron is safe but we have seen the faces of our true creators" he declared. I knew he was right and Ultra Magnus said "you handled yourself well Hannah along with your mate" he said.


	40. Memories of an Autobot Ward

Memories of an Autobot Ward

It is not going to be easy to update for a while because I'm moving and won't have internet but I will make every effort to go to a library. Please keep in mind I am planning to go to grad school so it won't be easy as I will be typing other projects but I can fit some time into it.

Third POV

Hannah knew for a fact the war was back on now that Galvatron was back and there was a new enemy to be aware of; the Quintessons. 'Now Ultra Magnus is really going super guardian on me' she thought as she roomed the halls of Metroplex.

Even as a baby Ultra Magnus kept a close optic on her and his holoform would watch the infant sleep.

Flashback

Ultra Magnus' POV

I engaged my holoform to see my youngest ward, little Hannah. 'I hope she will accept me when her creators show her what I really am. Hannah was sound asleep in her crib as humans call the berth for new sparks.

"Hello little one" I cooed to her I used my holoforms digits so she could grab one if she wakes up but she didn't respond. I smiled down at the sparkling and said "I know I am your main guardian and never thought I would be protecting a new born but little one no matter what I will always be there for you" I cooed to her.

She opened her eyes and took my finger and cooed. "I love you too little one" I replied to her. 'I am worried about showing you what I really am little one and even now you are still no bigger than the tip of my finger.

I left the room and continued on to them main room. 'I look forward to watching her grow up and she is mine to protect from the Decepticons' I thought.

Third POV

Hot Rod engaged his holoform because he wanted to see Hannah Chase although she was still sleeping "Hey Hannah" he said to his surrogate little sister. Little Hannah opened her eyes to see the older 'boy' leaning over her crib and she began to coo.

This made the young Autobot smile knowing he got her attention he took up a rattle to get the three month old human's attention. He shock it around Hannah reached up to get it but Hot Rod pulled it away. "You are cute" he said to her but he didn't know Ultra Magnus was watching.

"Playing with her I take it" he said. Of course Hot Rod knew once Hannah grew up she would be able to be around their real forms.

End of Flashback

Hannah's POV

As I continued to walk on the catwalk I knew I was approaching the medical bay Ratchet used to occupy. 'He always knew how to treat me when I got sick' I thought as I knew First Aid was going to occupy. 'Ultra Magnus would see me when I was sick and baby me' I thought again as I continued to walk by.

When I was much smaller and younger I had to remain there until I was all better.

Flashback

I was not well and Spike had to carry me to Ratchet. "What's wrong" Ratchet asked taking me into his hand. "She threw up Ratchet" Spike explained. I made no effort to say anything wasn't up for it at all. "Let's have a look at you" he said in a gentle voice. "Hmm let's see yes she has the flu alright and she is going to have to remain here for a while" he said.

He took me to a recovery bed where I can sleep off the sickness. "Get some recharge Hannah I am going to want to see you first thing tomorrow" he said.

I was only seven and knew I had no chance in winning against a giant medical officer. 'Ultra Magnus is going to rush in here after a mission' I thought. Knowing my adopted father he would but I just let him rub me over with his digit since I'm so small.

Ultra Magnus' POV

I went into the medical bay where Hannah would be and got to her berth side. "Shhh it's just me little one" I said in a soft voice stocking her back. "Ultra Magnus" Hannah said trying to sit up. "Lie down Hannah" I cooed to her.

Being so small I just wanted to put her somewhere safe "try to get some rest sweet spark you know Ratchet is going to want to see you tomorrow morning" I said and I left the room.

End of Flashback

Hannah's POV

I contemplate everything that has happened but I know we have more issues to worry about but only time will tell.


	41. The Killing Jar

The Killing Jar

Third POV

Hannah was with her guardian as he was star gazing using a scope made for him since he's so big 'he would do this with me all the time on Earth' Hannah thought remembering when she was first adopted by the Autobot soldier. "Here we go" he said taking Hannah into his large hand.

"Thanks big guy" she replied taking him into his hand.

Hannah's POV

"It is beautiful out there" I said to my guardian. "So where is Dale" he asked. "He had to help his dad with something on Earth and the rest of them have other things to do so I'm yours" I replied to him. Although I had an uneasy feeling someone or something was watching us. "Well I suppose we can still watch and gaze since the Cons have not been active for a while" Ultra Magnus said.

I liked to look at the night sky but the Sky Lynx landed. "Ultra Magnus Rodimus needs you on an urgent matter" he said. "With me" Ultra Magnus said but I had a bad feeling about this. 'That's odd normally Rodimus would com us' I thought. "Hannah" Ultra Magnus called breaking me out of thought.

I knew he was getting serious about me coming with him so I got my armor on so I could be prepared because something was not right. The next thing we knew the door slammed shut. "Hey Sky Lynx who's your interior decorator" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Sky Lynx is not here but I am" said a voice it was Rodimus. "Rodimus" I acknowledged him, sure he was Hot Rod and I looked up to him as my big brother, after all he protected me and would tease me like any older brother would.

Before I could register what happened Rodimus attacked him "RODIMUS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" I cried out. "STAY BACK HANNAH" Ultra Magnus cried out as he restrained the Prime. Once he was knocked out "I always know you were a hot head Rodimus but still" Ultra Magnus muttered.

Third POV

"The Autobots, Ultra Magnus would never want to harm his leader and he would go to great lengths to protect his tiny human pet. I was going to get another human but this one Hannah Chase, child of the Autobots will do" said a Quintesson Scientist.

"Now to go Chaar to recover Cyclonus and Junkion to take Wreck-Gar" the scientist said to his aid Allicon.

He watched as he activated the bars on the cell Ultra Magnus and his ward Hannah were in. "I am going to count to one to open that door one" the giant mech growled. Hannah knew to stay away from there knowing he was mad now.

Once the scientist had the other two subjects and now the creature was planning to take Hannah first.

Hannah's POV

"Come human you are first" the Quintesson hissed. The bars were deactivated and the Quintesson's aid held a gun to keep Ultra Magnus in place. 'I might try something' I thought and I got out my stun gun out and used it on both of them.

"Hannah disable to the bars" Ultra Magnus ordered. "Not so fast human you have to let me out too" Cyclonus hissed. "And risk getting blasted by you no way" I replied knowing better not to let the Con out let alone trust him.

I got Ultra Magnus out and then Wreck-Gar however a solar storm enabled the Decepticon out. 'Great' I muttered knowing Cyclonus was out. I knew I had to let Ultra Magnus deal with the Con and Wreck-Gar dealt with the aid. "Guess it's you and me freak" I said to him. "You humans are too weak to take me" said the squid like alien said.

'We'll see about that' I thought knowing I was trained under the Autobots to fight back and I knew there was a fight on where to go however I knew Ultra Magnus planned to take Wreck-Gar home and then deal with Cyclonus knowing his ties with Galvatron.

I used all means such as defense and offense to get the better of that thing who took all four of us captive. "Ultra Magnus this ship is going down there's a black hole" I cried out. This made everyone stop fighting. The aid of the ship activated what I could assume was a distress signal. 'Where did that creep go' I thought and I began to follow him. "There you are" I hissed. 'I know Dale loves it when I do this' I thought as I aimed my blaster at the control panel.

"Make one more move and I promise as hell your squid-like guts will be decorating this ship" I growled as the others made it in. "You wouldn't human" the Quintesson replied back.

Third POV

When the others caught up to the scientist and Hannah Ultra Magnus was not expecting his ward to do that hold the escape ship control panel hostage. "You have five Earth Seconds to get down from there or no one gets off this boat" Hannah continued as she held her blaster at the controls.

"That is our only hope" Wreck-Gar said. "She's bluffing" Cyclonus added although he had to admit that human was more of a bad aft than he thought. 'I know you're bluffing' Ultra Magnus said through their bond.

"There is a black hole coming and we would not even be in this situation if you had kept your tentacles to yourself and learned from your friends to leave things alone you deserved to lose your so called world you and your sick abuse and experiments" Hannah added in her threat to blow up the panel and the ship with it.

"She looks serious" Wreck-Gar said through his tv voice although he learned Hannah Chase is more than a sharp, smart human she was more than a capable fighter. "That damn storm shorted out the other pods and only one is useable" Hannah said as the scientist knew he couldn't win against her.

'For such as small femme human very bold' he thought although he wondered if he made a mistake taking her after all Ultra Magnus had a major role in caring for her. "WE WOULD NOT BE IN THIS MESS IF YOU HAD NOT TAKEN US" Ultra Magnus bellowed over the predicament.

"I don't need you to read my thoughts and more" Cyclonus said gruffly "I don't need you to read my thoughts it was what I had in mind" Ultra Magnus replied angrily. "Who is going to go into the ship" Hannah asked.

Ultra Magnus' POV

"Hannah you are to go back to Cybertron and call in for help" I declared. "WHAT" Cyclonus growled only for Wreck-Gar to tackle him. "She has to go, get and phone home" Wreck-Gar agreed. "What I can't just leave you" Hannah objected as Ultra Magnus picked up his charge.

"Do not argue with me Hannah I am giving you a direct order as a solider" I said about to set her into the escape ship. I taught her how to drive one once she got a license to use regular human transports at sixteen years of age.

I was tacked from behind, turns out the scientist who planned to experiment on us wrapped its tentacles and the Decepticon, and Cyclonus broke free from Wreck-Gar. "There goes a chance to get the hell away" Hannah muttered as the ship was launched without Hannah. 'I told you I am not leaving you never leave a solider behind' Hannah and the next thing I knew I was dragged out of the ship and knew my end was coming.

Hannah's POV

"MAGNUS" I cried out as my guardian was plummeting into deep space. "Do not touch that dial he will be right back" Wreck-Gar said and he was. I looked to see Cyclonus using his tractor beam to bring back Ultra Magnus.

Once he was back on board I couldn't help myself I hugged his ankle since I'm so small and he is a father to me now. "Why did you do that" Ultra Magnus asked the Decepticon "a true warrior would meet his or her end on the battle field" was his reply.

"I'm picking up transmission" Hannah said. "I hope it's an Autobot" I said, "No it is Decepticon" Cyclonus disagreed. "Wreck-Gar phoned home" Wreck-Gar said. 'ET reference' Hannah said through our bond. Once we got closer "Magnus I don't sense anyone on board it's derelict and now we have bigger issues; it's getting closer" Hannah said.

Third POV

The ships went into the black hole Ultra Magnus grabbed Hannah and held her close to his chest. 'Now what' Hannah thought as he guardian held her close to his chest. When the ship stopped moving "WHAT THE HELL" Hannah cried out noticing her skin color had changed her skin was blue, her armor was green, Ultra Magnus had orange optics, green, red, and light blue armor. The others had opposite colors "this is a negative universe" Hannah said knowing there was no other reason.

The storm continued Hannah now annoyed with the events turned to the Quintesson "alright you freak you got us into this mess you are getting us out" Hannah hissed. "Don't be hasty human I can get us through but we are going to need to override the engines" the Quintesson pleaded.

"You are going to do this" Hannah asserted as she pointed her gun at him. "I'll do it and take you back" the scientist pleaded and his aid made no effort to stop the human. Once the engines were set the ship managed to get through the hole and back to their universe. Hannah couldn't help but look herself over.

"Sky Lynx" Hannah cried out. "Reverse Sky Lynx" Ultra Magnus called out "my people" Wreck-Gar added as a Junkion ship arrived along with Astrotrain. Once the group with the exception of the scientist and his aid were off Hannah pointed her gun at the coordinates and fired. "And don't come back" she hissed.

"You fought well for a human and next we meet don't expect favors" Cyclonus warned her. "Likewise" Ultra Magnus replied.


	42. Hannah and Ultra Magnus

Hannah and Ultra Magnus

Keep in mind I am writing only episodes when Ultra Magnus featured.

Third POV

After the abduction by the Quintesson and his assistant Hannah was sure her love Dale Bret was not going to leave her side although Ultra Magnus knew he was not the only one trying to keep his twenty some year old human ward safe.

Hannah was still thinking about how she was taken by the freaks. "What do they want they never deserved this planet anyway and after they treated your ancestors" Hannah objected. 'Seems Optimus has taught you well' Rodimus thought when Hannah said that.

"All I can say is bro I thought the Cons were annoying all they do is attack innocent lifeforms and take, take, take and take" Hannah added. Daniel Hannah's adopted cousin seemed to agree with her.

Hannah's POV

Before Optimus died fighting Megatron he taught me about his beliefs after all I spent so much time with him before his death. 'He taught me how to fight after all he knew Ultra Magnus could not protect me all the time, not with their raids on energy facilities.

I told Daniel and my friends I compare him to a typical school bully who feels the need to attack and beat up others then take what they want. When I said what I had to say to our new Prime, Rodimus Prime who was once my adopted older brother Hot Rod.

During the issue of being in a negative universe I was not expecting any of this 'long strange trip' I thought as I aided Springer with the ship. Being smaller I am able to fix anything the Autobots' hands are too big to get to.

'Almost done' I thought and as soon as I was done I got out of the ship while Springer took care of the rest. "Thanks kid" he said. "By the way Magnus said you handled yourself real good" he added. "Well it was either that or be part of a sick experiment not that I intended to go through with it" I replied.

"Good to know and Roadbuster told me he's thinks you have some Wrecker attitudes in you" Springer said as he put on some finishing touches to his guns. Ultra Magnus entered the bay of the ships. "How's it going Ultra Magnus" I asked him. "I am impressed myself Hannah" Magnus said.

Although he has learned to ease off being a father after all I am an adult human now and know how to defend myself.

Ultra Magnus' POV

I was not at all surprised about Hannah saying the second enemies we have never deserved to have Cybertron because of their evil and abusive ways. She spent time with Optimus before his death when she was a youngling and he taught her.

"Never thought in my wildest dreams I would go on a long strange trip" she commented. "I agree Hannah and I will admit you know how to handle yourself as an Autobot and I am impressed" I praised my youngling.

"I was not going to let those freak cut me open and do God knows what to any of us" she replied. I had to agree with her after all she trained under several Autobot soldiers. "I fight for those we lost and I fight for those I don't want to lose" she replied. I could only smile at her and she is a skilled fighter.


	43. Dark Awakening

Dark Awakening

Third POV

Hannah decided to remain with Springer and Aerialbots to attend to the Cybertron base after all she noticed the flight path passed the barrage the size of Manhattan New York in which the deceased Autobots were.

"I have a hard time walking in there after what happened besides I already have been there and done that" she had said to Ultra Magnus earlier. "I understand Hannah and Springer is in charge until Rodimus and I return" he said to Hannah.

Despite being in her mid to late twenties he still kept his optics on Hannah of course many of Hannah's human peers wonder how she dealt with it but she seemed to tolerate it for the most part. 'Don't even say or think any famous last words' Hannah thought.

Hannah's POV

"I just hope the Cons don't show up" Slingshot said as the rest of us stayed behind while Spike, Carly, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Kup and Rodimus Prime we out. "Don't jinx that" I warned him. "Jinx it" Silverbolt asked.

"Famous last words in a way of saying it" I replied as I rappelled down from the wall. 'Thank god Ultra Magnus let me go rock climbing' I thought although I had a bad feeling tomorrow was going to be rather long and eventful.

Third POV

"We have to let them think the destroyed the ship" Arcee declared as the group was on the run from the Decepticons. 'Magnus what's wrong' Hannah asked. 'Hannah I will talk to you once we are able to' Ultra Magnus replied. The group knew by letting the Decepticons destroy the ship would be enough to get them away now that Unicron was no long alive.

"With the ship damaged as it is there may not be enough oxygen" Kup told the two humans Spike and Daniel. Spike called Hannah "Hannah can you track our ship we had to let the Decepticons destroy part of our ship and we need to be picked up" Spike called.

Hannah's POV

I suited up, took repair kits and two exo suits 'I have told Spike once and I have told him again to bring those things with him the Cons show up when they want' I thought. "Going somewhere" Springer asked. I played the com link for him.

"Well you are going to take backup with you" he said. "I understand Springer" I replied. Once the backup ship arrived for the group Springer, Blur and Blaster along with his tape friends volunteered to go with me. "Any room for me" Dale asked. "Need a lot of backup besides who knows how many of them might be waiting for us" I agreed.

"Alright but Krista, Clare, Joey and Trey can come too" Springer commanded. "You heard him guys" I called knowing the Decepticons never except humans to back up the Autobots. Springer said our help is small but unexpected.

Ultra Magnus' POV

"We're on our way to get you and tell Spike bring the exos' next time cause I might as well make it a full time job" Hannah called. "Understood Hannah" I replied. I knew she carried her armor and because she was aware the Decepticons could ambush at any moment.

"What is that" Daniel asked and when the Autobot symbol came into view. "I know what this is the memorial and final resting place for those who fell in the war" Kup explained. "You mean Optimus Prime" Daniel asked.

The silence was so thick and Arcee replied "yes". The death of Optimus affected many of us mainly Hannah after all she was somehow connected to the Matrix although Optimus Prime had no answer to that.

Once we go inside there was plenty of oxygen and with plenty of luck the group we called will pick us up.

Third POV

Rodimus knew it was going to be a while until the ship arrived to pick them up and Daniel decided to look around the place. His older cousin didn't like going in there because there were those she cared about who were with her since birth but she was in her early twenties when they were killed by the Decepticons.

Daniel's POV

I was in the place of death and gloom as Hannah called it "Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Huffer" I said to myself reading the grave markings and I thought I heard something and when a light went out I got it on. I felt someone watching me and I turned around to see Optimus Prime I screamed out.

Then I was startled by Rodimus' legs. "What's wrong" he asked. "I saw him" I cried out. "Who" he asked. "Optimus Optimus Prime" I cried out. "The shadows can play many tricks Daniel" Arcee soothed. She always knows how.

Third POV

Daniel told them bots everything and they knew there was one option "we are going to have to go behind the veil where he is" Rodimus elected. He knew Danny he would never imagine let alone make anything like that up.

Once Optimus' coffin was open it was empty "Hannah Optimus' body is missing" Danny said. "What ok this is sounding creepy we had to shut down our trackers in case the Cons decided to follow us" Hannah replied.

Then out of nowhere laser fired was exchanged "GET AWAY FROM THEM" Arcee shouted as she fired to protect Spike and Danny. Then someone from behind the Cons fired and it was enough to drive them away.

"Where did that come from" Ultra Magnus asked. He knew the ship he called for was still a long ways away he may not have the trackers active but his bond with her told him otherwise she was not close and would not be there for the next thirty Earth minutes.

When the Bot who fired at the Decepticons to drive them away was revealed it was Prime and then without warning he took the Matrix from Rodimus making him revert to Hot Rod. "He set the barge to self-destruct" Kup cried out. "Get one last look this will be the last time we see the heroes who lost their sparks in the first Great War and we have a memorial now" Kup added.

Then the ship appeared Hannah and Dale got out getting Spike and Daniel oxygen and suits. "Get in we have to follow him Prime or not something is not right and I know those freaks who claimed to own Cybertron did this" Hannah said.

Hannah's POV

"I know it was the Quintessons again Ultra Magnus the violated Optimus' body and now we need to get the Matrix back from him" I said. Dale and Krista were helping with injuries and once we got back we would go to First Aid.

"I have a connection to the Matrix and the essence of Optimus is fighting for control and I need to get close to him to help him break free" I said. "Not a bad idea Hannah" Hot rod said. I called everyone at base to inform them what happened "DO NOT TRUST HIM IT'S A TRAP" I cried out.

Once we got there Prime was in chains and it was enough to help Optimus break free. Optimus looked right at me and Rodimus. I used my connection to help Optimus, the second father figure I had and didn't want to lose again. "FIGHT IT" I cried out, "thank you Hannah I have to trick the Quintessons and the weapon will be aimed at their ship and it is the only option we have" he said. "No Optimus we can keep you we need you" I said to him.

"Hannah Chase you are needed too as is Rodimus Prime and I must do it to ensure they never act on it again" he assured me. "Before I do as I must the fleet must leave me and let me do it; you have grown into a fine soldier Ironhide would have been pleased" he said.

He was right I was under Ironhide's tutelage "till all are one" he said and he flew into the trap and I said "thanks Optimus and I will continue to fight against those freaks for you and the Autobots" I said as Danny cried. 'Farewell Optimus till all are one'. "Till all are one" I said.


	44. Mission of Love

Mission of Love

Third POV

Hannah was still thinking about Optimus Prime and the fact the Quintesson's' violated his body and he was alive but only for a moment. 'Prime' Hannah thought as she and several other humans made their way to the conference room of the Earth Defense Force.

"As you all know Cobra has caused a cosmic storm to harvest energon for the Decepticons we have noticed the Decepticons and Autobots cannot enter the field only humans can enter without worry of losing energon and losing control of motor functions" Marissa Fairborn stated.

"With Rodimus Primes' permission we have new team mates to assist us in this mission" she continued. "This is nuts" "are you out of your mind" the crowd. 'Here we go again' Ultra Magnus thought since most of the humans were privates'.

Hannah's POV

I had my gun loaded with sound makers to get people to shut up and let the commander speak and before she could get people to shut up and let her speak. "Let me handle this" I said to her and I sent the same message to Rodimus and Ultra Magnus.

I fired my gun into the air the sounds getting everyone's attention. "Shut up we are not through yet and if anyone does not want to be here then leave the room now because if anyone wants to instigate issues before the mission I would be happy to take you on" I said to the group.

I turned to Fairborn "please continue" I added. "Thank you Hannah Chase" she replied. "Now we need to destroy the weapon before Cobra can harvest the energy and give it to the reformed Decepticons" Rodimus added.

'I know Ultra Magnus is worried for me but I am of age in which I can partake in this mission because this can affect Earth too and additional worlds. After we were briefed over the mission Daniel walked up to me "do you have to do this" he asked. "I have to I am of age and I put my life on the line for the Autobot, EDF and Joe cause to ensure threats like that do not cause issues" I replied.

Ultra Magnus' POV

When Hannah stood up to ensure there was no interruption 'just as Ironhide' I thought. I knew in the well of sparks he would have been pleased, his protégé was turning into a fine human soldier. 'I worry for her but she is in her mid-twenties now. She can handle herself' I thought as I watched my adopted human board the ship to close the hole opened by cobra to aid the Decepticons in harvesting the energy.

Flint then walked up to me as a veteran "our girls are turning into fine soldiers and I noticed she and Dale are on the same unit" he pointed out. I was not at all surprised and all I could do was watch her go on the mission. 'Be safe Hannah' I thought. I cared for her since she was a new sparkling.

Hannah's POV

I was one unit commander I gave the privates who nearly cause a panic and mission abort a warning glance "we are approaching the target now if anyone wishes to leave now speak now or hold your peace. We have the Cons and Cobra to stop we cannot let them take it" I commanded.

I gave anyone who was willing to leave but chose not to 'try to prove themselves have guts I like that' I thought.

Once we got to the source of the problem we spotted Mindbender the second; scientist and interrogator of Cobra. "Hands up and away from the device and drop that device right now" I hissed at him.

I knew Dale was not too far after all the commanders of the ships' sent the units to seek anything and anyone for the damages. When Mindbender refused to back away Dale appeared out of nowhere to knock him out and shut off the machine. Only when Dale knocked him out was when I was able to shut it down.

"It's over Rodimus Prime the hole causing the storms has been shut down so we are bringing in the freak" I said to him as Dale dragged him off. We were unit commanders but once working together we call it a workplace romance.


	45. Fight or Flight: Human Mission

Fight or Flight: Human Mission

I know there were no humans in fight or flight episode but I wanted to try something with Hannah Chase's mission to stop the Decepticons from doing something horrible. This was inspired by Naruto the Last Movie.

Third POV

Ultra Magnus was happy Hannah and the rest of the humans returned from their mission "good to see you too big guy" Hannah said as he picked her up. She was used to this from him despite being an adult human.

'Hannah I worry for you I know you're an adult human now but to me you will always be the tiny youngling who needed me when Chip and Skyler Chase met an untimed end' he thought when he put Hannah down.

Then an Autobot Hannah never met before was in her vison "Ultra Magnus who is that" Hannah asked. "This is Sandstorm he was one of the few Autobots who escaped Cybertron when war broke out and we need to destroy an energy source and he and his group have agreed to join forces to stop the Decepticons and save the Paradron's" Ultra Magnus.

"The bad news is humans cannot live through this portal" he added.

Hannah's POV

Fairborn approached me and said "Hannah a second group of Decepticons is planning to bring down a moon and their first target is Earth" she explained. "WHAT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE" I exclaimed in shock. "We have to stop them and we cannot have the Autobots come with us they have energon detectors and we need you again. Are you up for it" she said.

"You're damn right I am there is no way in hell we are going to let it happen. Earth is where I was born and the Decepticons can destroy it over my broken mangled mutilated bleeding dead body" I hissed. "Good to know we have the right on the unit Hannah" Fairborn told me. "Time to suit up" I said and got my armor on.

"Your friends are ready to go" Rodimus said. Ultra Magnus got down on my level "Good luck on your mission" he said. "The same to you" I replied.

Daniel had to stay behind again "Dan once you're old enough you can go" Spike said although he helped save his dad's neck Spike and Carly did not wish to put him through this again. Once on board we knew us humans may be small but the Decepticons always overlook the fact we use that trait as a means of movement 'the bigger they are the slower and harder they fall' I thought.

Third POV

Ultra Magnus knew he had his mission and Hannah had her's and once he and the rest of the Autobot's knew the Decepticons would use means to destroy the ship. 'Thanks to Hannah Chase we are able to clock everything' Rodimus thought. Even though he was once Hot Rod he still looked to Hannah and Daniel as his little brother and sister.

'Be safe Hannah' Rodimus thought knowing the option would be to destroy the planet's core and he heard that Hannah and Dale were going to the core of Galvetron's new machine made by the Constructicons.

Ultra Magnus said to Blur "give me the bomb" he said although he was in awe of the core the large SIC of the Autobots knew there was only one option. "I set it to go off in five Earth minutes" Ultra Magnus called through the com.

With the human's

Third POV

Hannah knew her world would end if they didn't intervene and this reminded her of an in class assignment her second grade teacher gave her class. 'If the world were to end who would you spend your last day with'. She knew who she would spend it with: Dale Bret.

"We need to ensure those freaks don't bring the moon down and we have to divide and conquer the machine we need to protect our world without the Autobots" Fairborn briefed.

Hannah's POV

Ultra Magnus and the other Autobots knew they were much too big to get inside the machine and ruin it. 'I'll be fine big guy you know I have been in tight spots like this' I told him through our bond. 'I know but please return to me alive' he replied. 'I set the bomb off to the Paradron core it is the only way to stop them from harvesting the machine' he explained.

'I have to set a similar bomb off too Magnus and I love you' I said to him before I went with Dale. "Hannah and Dale arm the bomb we can ensure those freaks don't notice you" Fairborn called. "Let's do it Dale" I said to him.

We had to be mindful Soundwave and his minions after all they could alert Galvatron. 'Ok keep going we cannot let them use their machine to use to moon to smash open our world' I thought. 'We are getting to the heart of the machine and the nano bots I sent to distract those bastards are working like charms. Those dumbasses won't know what hit them as I used the cameras to watch how the reactions pan out.

"How's the bomb coming" I asked Dale as he rigged the bomb "it is set let's get the hell out" he said. We used the enhanced speed to escape. "Where are you two going" said a voice it was Astrotrain. "We can out run you besides Blitzwing isn't here to back you up because he pissed off Galvatron" I said to him. Anger is a good way to make the Con lose focus and when he tried to fight and step on us.

"What's wrong big guy are you too big to get a tiny human" Dale teased. "By the way tell the Constructicons we left them something" I told him. This made us get out chance to stun the triple changer and escape.

"Updates Bret and Chase" Fairborn called. "Place is going to blow we have to get out of here" I replied as Dale and I knew we had to make a hard call "Get out of here the bomb is going to go off any moment Astrotrain became an obstacle for us get out of here don't worry about us" I called.

Third POV

When Ultra Magnus heard it he knew this is part of fighting the war tough calls have to be made and he knew Hannah and Dale had to make that call; 'their world is in danger and they were more than willing to put their lives on the line not just for Earth but for those world the Decepticons wish to steal from' he thought.

"Hannah do you remember that assignment in our second grade 'if the world were to end who we would spend our last day on Earth with'" Dale asked. He knew the Autobots could hear it along with the humans. "Yes I remember it Dale" Hannah replied. "I wrote down your name Hannah I want to spend it with you forever and ever until the day I die" he said. "Hannah I love you" Dale added. "I love you too Dale and we are going to get out of here alive" Hannah replied.

Once the duo escaped a space pod got the two "well done you too and I understand the triple changer held you up" Joey said as he got them back.

As soon as the humans arrived Ultra Magnus was waiting with Rodimus looking forward to seeing his adopted charge. Once the humans walked off Ultra Magnus noticed how close Hannah was being with Dale "looks like someone lost their heart to a man she loves" Carly commented. "I know and I am pleased she found her bond mate" he replied. "You did well Hannah and Dale" Rodimus commented as the humans took his index digit.

"Thanks big bro" Hannah replied. Rodimus knew Hannah still looked up to him as a big brother and Ultra Magnus as her father. Dale could sense he had the Autobot SIC's approval to be with her and he needed to get something in order to ensure the bond would be tight forever until the day they die.


	46. Hannah and Dale

Hannah and Dale

Third POV

Ultra Magnus briefed Hannah on his mission on Paradron where the Autobots on the planet agreed to fight for the cause. The leader of the fallen planet entered "who is this Ultra Magnus Rodimus introduced us to the humans" Sunstorm asked.

"My name is Hannah Chase" Hannah replied as Ultra Magnus set her down. "So you had your own world to save" Sunstorm asked. "We did the Cons were planning to bring our moon down and once again the underestimated humans" Hannah replied. "She's my human charge" Ultra Magnus added.

Sunstorm was surprised to know who alliances were form with the small organic but he had to admire their desire to protect their world.

Hannah's POV

I didn't mind if Ultra Magnus mentioned being my guardian besides he cared for me along with the Autobots after mom and dad met an untimed death however I had the Autobots along with the Witwicky's to care for me as I grew up.

"I'm going to meet and hang out with Dale for a while after all the Cons were sent out for a while and God knows how long that will be" I told Ultra Magnus. "I understand Hannah" he replied watching me go out the door. He watched me leave like always.

"Hi Danny" I said to him as he passed. "I wish I could fight too Hannah; how old were you when you convinced Optimus to let you" he asked. "When I was sixteen Dan. Why do you want to fight the Cons" I replied with a question. "Yes" he replied. "I thought so but I would not ask Rodimus unless the time is right but now may not be a good time" I warned him.

Daniel's POV

I wanted to fight for the cause but I knew dad and Rodimus would say no. When I asked Hannah she told me she got permission when she turned sixteen. 'I better take her advice with Rodimus being stressed out about filling as Prime I knew I can't ask. 'I miss Hot Rod' I thought. Even though he acted like a teenager who looked down at me as a little brother. I have dad's old exo-suit and Hannah advanced her's along with her friends who decided to join the cause against the Cons.

'I still have four more years and by then the war will be over' I thought. Hannah told me there were times she felt useless because Ultra Magnus would place her somewhere safe if an ambush happened but I knew I should take her advice she told me once she was the drive behind Ultra Magnus' desire to protect life and her.

Third POV

Hannah met with Dale at the lake outside Metroplex "glad you could make it Hannah I needed some alone time so we can talk" Dale said. Hannah had a good feeling as to where this was going and she went with him side by side.

"Hannah you know how we have been fighting against those creeps, going through hell on the mountain the Utah's once owned and other serious adventures together. I wanted to tell you something else love" Dale started. Dale pulled a small box out of his pocket got down on one knee and said "Hannah Chase will you marry me" he asked. "Yes I will love" Hannah said and when he got up to his full height and Hannah threw herself into his waiting arms.

Unknown to the couple Arcee and Ultra Magnus were watching this was not something none of them were expecting. Rodimus noticed and walked over to the two Wreckers'. "So what did I miss" he asked and this made Hannah and her soon to be husband look at the three of them. "How long have you been here" she asked. "Too long and Hannah I am so happy for you" Ultra Magnus said taking the young couple into his hands. Dale was used to this my now and even light like the tow of them can light up dark times such as the Cons coming back.


End file.
